The Titan Chronicles 3: Family Reunion
by Tianimalz
Summary: Terra still has a few secrets she kept from the Titans including Beast Boy. When her brother GeoForce finds her the secret is shown and Terra is placed with a new choice of paths to take. BBT, RobStar
1. Readers Note

Tianimalz: Hello! First off I want to thank you all for reading, second I would like to point out a few things that might help when reading this fan fiction.

Okay, note yes this is the third story in the Titan Chronicles, but the second one at this point is not yet finished (Story Time). Though my Co writer (Grease) and I did not see how this would affect this fic and we wanted our idea out ASAP.

Another note; this story is like a Terra version of the eppie Betrothed (you know when Starfire had to get married but got out of it and bla bla.). We found we could do this to Terra and the theme was kinda interesting and fun to write. I won't give any more away at this point (I think I said too much...) because I would hate to ruin the entire fic.

Please Enjoy!


	2. Chapter: 1

**We do NOT own Teen Titans or any charrys mentioned in this fic. **

**

* * *

**

**The Titans Chronicles 3; Family Reunion.**

**Chapter 1: **

The loud sound of rubber scraping on pavement screeched through the small part of town as the T-car came to a stop.

Cyborg grinned wildly at his skill in cars. He was proud that he had pulled off a 007 move.

Beast Boy landed from the sky and resumed his human form from the hawk he had been moments ago.

While Starfire stayed in the air, her fists and eyes glowed a fiery green to show she was ready for battle.

Robin opened the passenger side door open and jumped out getting immediately in battle stance.

Raven, who had been sitting in the back of the car rather then flying, merely unbuckled and let herself phase through the roof of the car, floating above it, hands and eyes glowing as she stared down menacingly.

Terra pulled the rock to a stop a little higher then Raven, her hands glowing yellow and an 'in battle' half smirk, half cocky grin on her face.

Dr. Light, bad guy of the day, had been having a field day, the bank behind him nearly robbed clean of the precious jewels he now held in his hand in a sack. "Titans, pleasure you could-" he caught sight of Raven and his face went pale. He never would forget that day.

"Dude, how when are you going to learn that robbing banks isn't a BRIGHT idea?" Beast Boy joked, laughing to himself.

Cyborg who had jumped out of his car with his sonic cannon now ready resisted the strong urge to slap his green friend for the stupid joke and awaited Robin's battle cry.

Terra laughed a little bit at Beast Boy's joke. Raven merely rolled her eyes and then sent her cold glare back to Dr. Light. Robin pulled out his bo-staff, extending it to its full length. "Titans!" he pointed the bo-staff toward Dr. Light. "GO!"

Raven was on it immediately, her hands glowed black, and her eyes white as she gathered energy and shot it at the villain.

Terra's cocky smirk grew and she ripped up a piece of earth on the ground below before hurtling it at Dr. Light.

Light dropped the bag, which was sorta stupid. But no one said he ever won a genius award either. He whipped out several large bombs then swung them at Terra and Raven.

Beast Boy jumped up from his slumped over position and whapped one of the flying bombs back at Light with his kangaroo tail.

Starfire flew up a little more, she kept the Titans backs with ready starbolts.

A black aura surrounded the other bomb by Raven and she sent it back to Light. If for some reason they couldn't beat him as fast as she wanted to… well, you know what she'd do.

Terra pulled up another piece of earth, sending it to fly after Robin. He back flipped onto it and held the bo-staff in a ready position. Once close enough, he swung the staff at Light, hard.

Light was at first blinded by his own bomb exploding in his face. His eyes had not recovered from the blinding light when the weight of the staff was brought over his head.

Starfire took the chance and fired her starbolts down at the confused villain.

Cyborg grinned then fired his sonic cannon into the blast.

The smoke rose from around where Light had been standing. When it cleared the poor man was knocked out on the paved ground.

Beast Boy came up next to Cyborg who shouted "BOOYA" after changing his hand back into... a hand.

"This guy's too easy," Beast Boy laughed in a cocky way.

Starfire landed from her area in the ground as her eyes and hands went back to normal. Smiling over their victory.

"Oh yeah!" Terra exclaimed over their fast victory.

Robin grinned in a kind of cocky way too. "Alright, we'll just wait for the cops to show up," he informed.

"Yeah," Terra laughed as she jumped off the rock that was only a few feet off the ground now. "And drag his sorry butt to jail," she was still in her cocky mood. Hey, she felt good today.

Raven landed on the ground from her floating position, hood still over her head. Kinda disappointed her that it had ended so fast… she liked seeing Dr. Light's deathly afraid face.

"Hey how are we going to celebrate? Pizza or-" Beast Boy didn't get to finish.

"WAFFLES!" Cyborg shouted.

A male teenager about 16 or so eyed the Titans from a side spot a few ways off. He stuck out from the crowd quiet a bit. But then he wasn't in the crowd rather on the top of the building, keeping out of sight. His dirty blonde hair spiked up out of his dark deep blue eyes. He had scanned over each Titan but found one more interesting then the others.

The sound of cop cars was music to Cyborg's ears. "Alright! Now we can get goin!" he said in an excited way.

"We just had waffles for breakfast," Robin said, though they still sounded good.

"Haven't you ever heard 'too much of a good thing'?" Raven asked.

"When it come to waffles: The more the merrier!" Terra pointed out, a smile on her face. It slipped off her face next second though. "Er… better, the more the better!" she corrected

Cyborg got back into the T-car as the cops pulled up and waved at the Titans to let them know they had it.

Starfire flew back into the air to start home and eat... waffles.

"I want non dairy waffles!" Beast Boy shouted before morphing into a hawk and flying up in the air, though hovering close to where Terra was.

Robin also clambered back into the passenger seat of the T-Car, closing the door behind him as Raven had decided to fly back. She hovered herself above the ground a little bit before taking off back in the direction of the Tower.

Terra leaped back onto the rock she'd used earlier and started after Raven.

About five minutes later the Titans arrived back home.

Cyborg parked the T-car in the garage and made a mental note to wax 'her' later tonight.

Beast Boy landed right outside the door and ran in, wanting to be first in the kitchen so he at least had a fighting chance to get some non dairy waffles.

Starfire landed outside the door and looked over her shoulder, waiting for her friends and Robin waffle to catch up.

Cyborg closed his door gently after getting out then made a mad run for the door and then to the kitchen. "Yo grass butt! GET AWAY FROM THE WAFFLE MIX!"

"No way! Besides this is NON DAIRY waffle mix!" Beast Boy held the box up.

"I don't care, MY kitchen! And none of that non dairy junk is being made in MY kitchen" Cyborg laughed as he grabbed his chef hat and started getting waffle making items out.

"Dude, who died and made you king?" Beast Boy asked with crossed arms, the waffle box hanging from his hand still.

"Dude, who built most of this tower?" Cyborg smirked.

Beast Boy cringed his face slightly and grumbled.

Robin got of the car. He closed the door, not slamming it, but not exactly feather soft like Cyborg had.

Terra had jumped off the rock and followed Beast Boy in, taking a seat at the breakfast bar to watch the two boys bicker. As always. Raven was sitting a few seats down, a book up to her face, though she was half listening to the two boys as well.

When Starfire saw Robin she smiled at him and waved before dashing inside the tower and taking a seat at the breakfast bar. Making sure a seat stayed vacant incase Robin wanted to sit down.

Cyborg poured his freshly made waffle batter in the waffle iron and hummed to himself.

"When do I get a turn?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg as he watched the steam rise from the waffle maker.

"Turn for what?"

"For the waffle maker! You know so I can make my waffles?"

"When I'm done with all our waffles." Cyborg grinned in a way to annoy BB because...well just because it was fun.

"But that will take forever!" Beast Boy whined as he uncrossed his arms and hunched over in a pouting type way.

"Alwell, life sucks for you don't it?" Cyborg laughed before turning back to his waffle maker in time to fork out four fresh waffles.

Robin came in the kitchen a moment later. Anyone could have predicted it- he sat down in the empty seat next to Starfire. He usually did, whenever there was an open spot.

Terra was mostly watching Beast Boy as Cyborg and him had this discussion. Every now and then she'd look over at Cyborg, her other friends, or even the waffle maker. But mostly Beast Boy.

Raven looked up from her book, then over at Robin. "We should really consider getting another waffle maker," she spoke up and glanced back at Cyborg.

"Yeah! One marked for non dairy and tofu waffles only!" Beast Boy said as he re crossed his arms and pouted.

"That's not sounding like a bad idea right about now," Robin admitted with an annoyed expression on his face.

"At least we wouldn't have to sit through these 'breakfast battles' anymore," Raven assumed, looking back at her book.

"With these two, that may not be a safe bet," Robin reminded. Terra laughed at her friends. She was always amused by them.

"Then we need a whole different skillet for his tofu crap! I don't want it any were near my meat!" Cyborg declared.

"Hey! Tofu is very healthy and animals don't die in the making of it!" Beast Boy said still with crossed arms.

Cyborg didn't protest, just dished out more waffles then served his friends.

Robin was resisting the urge to smack his forehead. "If it'll get you two to knock it off, then fine," he agreed. "We'll get another skillet too."

"Would you like an extra spatula with that?" Terra asked, clearly joking.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Raven replied.

"I believe they would find something else to argue and disagree over." Starfire said with her chin resting on her palm.

"What about different shelves for the food and soy milk?" Beast Boy suggested.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Raven responded to Starfire.

"Okay, _that's_ overboard!" Robin was on Beast Boy's suggestion in less then a second. They were NOT getting different shelves for the food!

Terra was nearly cracking up now. "Are you guys _serious_?" she laughed out. She hopped off the stool to go to the kitchen. She opened up the fridge and pulled out a cherry coke, popping it open.

Cyborg, ignoring Robin was making plans to himself. "Yeah, I could build my own fridge!"

"YEAH! And I get one for my tofu right?"

"Uhh" Cyborg looked down at BB. "Sure, if it keeps that nasty stuff away from my food!"

Terra was laughing again. "You guys are horrible!" she commented as she took her seat back and took another sip of cherry coke.

"I could have told you that," Raven said in her monotone voice from behind her book.

"We don't _need _THREE refrigerators!" Robin had hopped off his stool and was in the kitchen, saying this right up front to Cyborg, throwing his hands up in the air as he paced from Beast Boy to Cyborg.

"Don't need-" Cyborg started.

"Want," Beast Boy finished. Both with the same guilty looking grins on their faces.

Robin opened his mouth to protest but found nothing to say. "Well- You guys- We don't- You can't have EVERYTHING you want! Don't you think three fridges is a lot?"

"Yeah," Terra agreed. "I mean, if you make each get a refrigerator," she took a sip of her cherry coke before continuing. "Why don't we each just put a mini fridge in our rooms?"

"Terra!" Robin groaned.

"Don't give them ideas," Raven advised.

"What?" she asked smiling sweetly, picturing a mini fridge in her room full of cherry cokes.

"Hey that's not a bad idea!" Cyborg grinned.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

Starfire covered her mouth and giggled at the thought.

"Now look what you did," Robin mumbled, half joking.

"Good for me, more cherry coke," she joked.

"You don't _need _more," Raven pointed out.

"Ah, but I _want _more," Terra shot back, grinning still.

"Okay y'all time to eat," Cyborg had a hint of laughter in his tone.

Beast Boy seized his chance and started his own waffles, non dairy with chopped up bits of tofu and tomato in them.

Cyborg dished out food to each Titan; Starfire looked down at her fluffy large stack and nearly drooled.

"I thank you friend!" she clapped in an excited way before digging into her waffle tower.

Terra picked up the fork and started to wolf down the pancakes like a starving dog. Well, she was pretty hungry. She had two waffles down in less the two minutes, and started on the third, taking huge bites.

Robin was near the same way except he wasn't as hungry, so he was only starting on his second waffle.

Raven was always the slowest when it came to eating. Just barely almost finishing her first as Terra started her fourth.

Beast Boy was soon sitting at his spot next to Terra with his waffles as soon as they were done.

But by then Cyborg and Starfire had eaten at least ten waffles together, and Starfire was going for more.

The blonde spiky haired boy floated down from the roof, he had been dead sure that blonde girl with the other super powered teens had been 'her'. He had been looking for her for what seemed like forever. When he had gotten news of a blonde girl named Terra staying around Jump city he had made this place his next stop. It was getting dark out, and the sky was threatening to open up and let the water fall. He wore a black out fit, tight pants and shirt. A light maroon red striped the side of his pants and sleeves on his shirt. His shirt colar was also this color. His finger less gloves where a matching brown with his boots that over lapped his pants. The same maroon red color stripe on each glove.

No one paid the boy much attention, all the better since he didn't want to be here any longer then needed. He had a strict mission to follow out. When he came to the lake, He looked down at the water then up at the giant T building. That must be the place, this T tower he had heard so much about. He levitated up off the ground and flew over the lake that was starting to get a little choppy from the harsh winds. His dirty brownish blonde hair only spiked more as the wind rushed over him. But he was at the rocky Titan shore soon enough. He looked it over with his dark deep stormy blue eyes. This place must be at least ten stories tall! With an almost blank face he walked up to the tower in even strides. He came to the door and scanned it as well before lifting his fist and heaving it down on the door in a loud THUMP-THUMP knock.

Terra had been eating more waffles still; she was a bottomless pit sometimes. She had finished her seventh one when she heard a knock at the door and looked up.

"Who's getting it?" Robin asked.

"Not me!" Terra was quick to respond in a laughing voice. Ha, like she was gonna get up and lose waffle time!

Raven didn't even look over at the door, clearly stating she didn't want to go. Robin sighed. Gee, these guys sure were helpful. He let his fork fall to the plate with a clatter as he stood up to answer the door.

Terra was starting her ninth waffle when she heard Robin open the door.

Beast Boy was too busy stuffing his mouth full with waffles as was Cyborg to care about anyone at the door. Waffles were more important duh!

Starfire however did want to know and fallowed Robin to the door and looked over his shoulder at the new person.

The boy looked at Robin, the same almost blank face. "Hi," he said blankly.

Robin's brow furrowed slightly. "Uhh… hi..." He glanced behind himself at Starfire, the back at the boy. After a moment of silence, he asked, "Can I um… help you?"

Terra was by now on her eleventh waffle. Yeah, sometimes she just never stopped. Though, after that one she set her fork down. "Man… I think I'm good for now," she informed no one person in particular.

Raven looked around at her friends. She was surrounded by –not only idiots- but pigs.

The boy nodded, "I'm Geo-force, and I am looking for someone I think is on your team." He extended his hand out for a hand shake with Robin.

Robin gave him a rather questioning look before shaking his hand. He seemed like one serious dude. "I'm Robin. Mind if I ask who you're looking for?"

Terra drank the rest of her cherry coke down before setting it on the counter. She jumped up to take her dishes to the sink. The plate and fork made a small noise as they hit the sink.

Raven had only eaten three waffles before black energy surrounded her plate and fork and glided themselves to the sink to set on top of Terra's.

Beast Boy gulped down the last of his five waffles before calling it quits and burping.

"Five? Man, your weak!" Cyborg laughed as he finished the last of his giant stack.

Starfire looked at this 'Geo-force' with a questioning look as well.

Geo-force recoiled his hand, "Terra. Is she here?" he asked his voice still blank and face serious.

"Uh… yeah," Robin stepped aside to let Geo-Force in. "Yeah, she's just finishing up… uhh… dinner?" It was a little early for dinner, but oh well. He started back to the kitchen, showing this strange boy the way.

"That was WEAK!" Terra shouted at Beast Boy in a joking way of course. She took a deep gulp of breath before letting out a loud burp, clearly calling competition with Beast Boy.

Raven shook her head. They were beyond immature.

"Oh yeah!" Beast Boy jumped from his seat and ran to the fridge where he grabbed the two liter of cola. He showed it to everyone before gulping about half the thing down. Then, letting out a loud and smelly burp.

"Nice!" Cyborg complimented.

Geo-force nodded his thanks at Robin and fallowed him, hearing Terra's voice for the first time in a long time. He could tell it was her already; Terra always was the more... boyish type.

Starfire followed Robin, though hovering slightly above the floor, suppressing her urge to start with the questions.

Terra laughed a full out laugh. Not just some half laugh or chuckle or giggle or something. "Sweet!" she finally choked out. She hopped up, going to the fridge as well. She didn't need a two liter, it may not be as good as Beast Boy's but oh well. She pulled out another cherry coke and opened it, chugging the whole thing down in near record time. A moment later she let out a loud, though not as loud as Beast Boy's, belch before laughing again.

Robin smacked his forehead. He couldn't bare the urge any longer. "Ahem," he cleared his throat a little bit, asking for their attention. Raven looked over, and her eye brows furrowed as her eyes lay on the boy.

It took Terra a bit longer to give her full attention, she was still getting over her case of laughter. When she finally calmed down though and opened her eyes, she looked over, eyes laying on Geo-Force. The now empty can slipped from her hand, clattering to the floor as she let out a small gasp, her smile fell off her face and her eyes grew wider. She stared at him, mouth slightly open.

Beast Boy had busted into laughter at the belch, that was like him. Cyborg had complimented it too.  
Now both boys turned around to see what was so fascinating.

"Who's he?" Beast Boy asked with a slightly cocked head. He turned to Terra and did a double take. "Yo Terra, you okay?" he asked.

Geo-force crossed his arms and a half smirk went up his face. "Terra, long time, no see. Thanks for the welcome." He had a tint of joking in his tone.

"You guys know each other?" Cyborg asked, looking from Geo to Terra then back at Geo. He noticed they looked a lot alike.

In less then a second, a huge smile played across Terra's face. "BRION!" she screamed before running past Beast Boy to throw her arms around Geo-Force, who she knew as Brion, in a hug.

**

* * *

Tianimalz: **Hi guys! Okay I have the feeling this chapter was rushed horribly. But this is a LONG fic (so far we got over 100 pages writtin out!) so don't think it is some cheapy! BAWAWA! fear the long chapters! Jk, they will only be around 10 pages each.

Read and Review please!


	3. Chapter: 2

**Chapter 2: **

Robin and Raven glanced at each other. That was… surprising. "Uhh…" Raven started.

"AH!" Geo yelped in surprise then chuckled. "How've you been?" he asked after pulling Terra off of him. He wasn't the hugging type.

Beast Boy again cocked his head to the side, a small surge of jealousy started to swell.

Cyborg looked a little confused but then looked down at Beast Boy and smirked.

"What?" Beast Boy snapped at Cy, catching the look.

"Nothin" Cyborg chuckled then looked away.

"Please, I am... confused..." Starfire said.

Terra was grinning like mad, just like a little kid would. "Great!" she informed him happily. "What about you? What's been happening?" she asked. "What are you doing here?" she couldn't contain herself from asking questions.

"I think we all are," Raven told Starfire.

"Would either of you like to tell what this is about?" Robin asked.

"My apologies." Geo said, turning back to the Titans and ignoring Terra for the moment. "I am Terra's older brother, Brion Markov, first in line-"

Terra cleared her throat rather loudly. "So, Brion, how long are you gonna be staying? Why are you here?" she asked, smiling as though she hadn't meant to cut him off.

Robin glanced at Cyborg, brow furrowed again in a serious way.

Raven gave Terra a questioning look.

Cyborg returned Robin look with a questioning one.

Beast Boy had his arms crossed as he leaned against the counter behind him.

Geo-force gave Terra a 'that was rude' look. "As a matter of fact, I can't stay long, neither can you Terra. I was sent to find you."

Terra's smile again faded, almost as fast as it had come. "What?" she asked, taking a step back. "Wh- why?" she asked, eyes wide again.

Robin's serious look hardened to a partial glare. What the heck was going on? He looked over at Raven, then Starfire. He glanced back at Beast Boy, and looked to Cyborg again before returning his gaze to Terra and Brion.

Brion sighed then looked around at the Titans before returning his gaze on Terra. "Can we perhaps talk in private?" he asked.

Beast Boy's mouth had been hanging open, no way was anyone brother or not was about to take Terra! His mouth closed and his eyes formed a glare.

"But…" Terra protested weakly, looking back at Beast Boy. "They're my friends…" she pointed out the obvious as she looked back at Brion.

Robin nodded in agreement and Raven just stared at this 'Geo-Force'. Who did he think he was! He couldn't just walk in here and do this.

Geo-force crossed his arms once more and gave Terra a half annoyed look like you would give a child. "Terra." He insisted.

"Why can't you just say it here?" Beast Boy half snapped, earning him a slap over the head by Cyborg.

"Y- Yeah," Terra agreed with Beast Boy. "Why not?"

Robin sent Beast Boy a warning glare before looking back at Terra. "Maybe you should," he said.

Terra turned to face Robin. "But-"

"He's your brother," Raven pointed out the obvious in her monotone voice.

Terra glanced back at Brion, then looked over at Beast Boy, as if expecting him to save her from going. Even if it was just a talk… he said that she couldn't stay long... what did that mean?

Beast Boy kept his arms crossed tightly at his chest, ignoring Robin's look.

"Terra," Geo urged.

Terra heaved a sigh as she turned back to Brion. "Fine," she muttered with a pouting face, much like a little kid. She didn't see why they couldn't just talk around her friends.

Brion nodded before walking to the hall and then waiting for his little sister with crossed arms.

Terra glanced back at her friends, looking at each one before walking off, though, her eyes lingered on Beast Boy for a moment. Her feet dragged as she walked, arms hanging uselessly at her sides. She came into the hallway and stopped in front of Brion, waiting for him to talk.

Beast Boy watched Terra go, his face still in a small glare.

Brion waited a moment before talking. "After you left something bad happened to Markovia..." He started.

Terra looked up at him, rather then at the wall which she'd glanced at. She gave him a questioning look. "What?" she asked.

Robin was silent for a moment, leaning his back against the couch. "What do you think they're talking about?" he asked.

Raven shrugged, shaking her head, saying she didn't know.

Brion's face stayed serious as he talked. "After you left and the scandal ordeal was dealt with, a plague went over Markovia, it wiped out a good deal of our people. Including our other siblings. Mother just barely made it alive." He started.

Terra's mouth dropped again. "But… why?" she asked, knowing he couldn't give her that answer. "How?" She thought she could feel a lump in her throat, her voice shook slightly.

Brion put his hand on Terra's shoulder. "I-I don't know... But I was sent here to find you, and bring you back to the castle." He started to explain.

Terra's eyes snapped back up to his, and she stared at him with almost a... frightened expression. She shook her head, slowly at first. "No," she said moving her shoulder so his hand fell, her head shaking harder, making her hair swish around with it. "No." she took another few steps back. "I can't… my friends…" her voice trailed. She didn't want to leave them.

"Terra," Brion took a step closer. "There are more important things then your friends." He sounded stern, much like his father. "You're a princess, like that or not. You have duties, and right now that is helping to restore Markovia... Though I don't agree with father's plan it's the best thing we have..." he trailed off.

Terra took yet another step back. "I don't wanna be a princess!" Terra said in a harsh whisper, not wanting to yell it. "I don't want 'duties', I wanna stay with my friends!" She knew she sounded greedy… and selfish. Childish, even. "What are his plans? Huh? What now?" she asked

Brion's face hardened into a stern look as he scanned Terra's face. "It doesn't matter what you want Terra, I knew you wouldn't want any of this. But Father was too insistent. Not to mention Mother has been nothing but worried over you for months!" he stopped to take in a breath before explaining the plan. "Father wants to marry you to a prince from another land. It would help the ties with Markovia, know I don't like this plan... but there is nothing I can do"

Terra's mouth dropped. She could feel tears in her eyes, making no attempt to stop them. "NO!" she yelled, not caring if the others heard or not. "NO, NO, NO!" She refused! Absolutely refused! She was not marrying some _prince_! She was too young! She didn't want some prince! She wanted… Her feet began moving back again. "I'm not, I won't, I refuse! I am not marrying some Prince who I don't even know! I'm happy HERE! And I'm staying HERE! Whether he likes it or NOT!"

"Terra..." Brion placed his hand on her shoulder once more and spoke in a more brother like tone. "I'm sorry, look I know this sounds outrageous, but Father would have none of my protesting. I am merely a messenger. But you are the last princess, our sisters- all but Danla who was married off a few years ago..." He didn't finish. "It's your job Terra, to Markovia."

Terra shook her head again, her hair waving back and forth with her head. "No… I can't… I don't want to." She felt tears falling down her cheeks. She didn't want Brion here right now. She wanted Beast Boy. She wanted to stay with her friends… "I can't go… Maybe father wouldn't have any of your protesting, but I'm not going back, and he can't make me!" She knew that sounded horribly childish. She couldn't help it! She couldn't even _imagine_ leaving her friends behind. Leaving… Beast Boy. She was happy here. Wasn't that good enough? Besides, her father was the one who sent her away, why should she come back? She had made friends that she loved, one in particular. Nothing was worth leaving that.

"Terra, Markovia needs you." Geo force said. "Think about it, I'll give you a few days."

"I already have an answer! Get it through your head," she said, not meaning to sound so harsh. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. She turned on her heel and walked away from him back to the main room, not looking at anyone and staring at her feet. She made her way to the couch and slumped down in her seat, staring at the coffee table with a cold glare, but saddened look at the same time.

Geo sighed heavily. It was his job to return Terra to Makovia. Oh yeah, dad's words made this sound easy. Though Geo had known this would be anything but. He slowly followed Terra, quiet.

Beast Boy's head snapped up from its hanging position when Terra came in, she didn't look like she wanted to talk. "Terra?" he asked softy. His arms uncrossed as he made his way over to where Terra sat.

Terra didn't answer Beast Boy. Her eyes began to water up at his voice. What if this was one of the last times she heard his voice? Her gaze fixed on the coffee table as she tried to swallow the painful lump in her throat down.

Raven looked up from her spot at the breakfast bar, over her book, but she almost instantly looked down again. Terra didn't seem to want to talk by the looks of it.

Beast Boy paused for a minute before jumping over the couch and sitting next to Terra, facing her as well. "Terra? If you don't want to talk about it... then okay... just wanted to know if I can help..." he said again in a soft tone.

At first, Terra only stared at the table, her hair curtaining her eyes slightly so it was difficult to see them. She wanted comforting though… so she allowed her head to turn to face him a moment, eyes brimming with tears, before she glanced at the floor. Looking at Beast Boy, seeing his face, it only made her feel worse. She couldn't stand the idea of possibly never seeing him again.

It hurt Beast Boy to see Terra near crying point. "Hey," he whispered and wrapped his arm around Terra's shoulders.

Geo walked over to where the others were, feeling out of place. But pushed the feeling aside, being a prince he was almost used to being around strangers all the time. He took an empty seat at the breakfast bar and stole a glance at his sister.

Terra had her arms around Beast Boy in second, she let a couple tears fall down on her face, but she made no sound. She couldn't _not_ be with Beast Boy… not only did she feel different feelings for him, he was her best friend. The best friend she'd ever had. Her chin was placed on his shoulder; her head leaned against his, eyes closed.

Robin glanced over at the two teens. He couldn't see their faces… but obviously something was wrong. He looked over at Geo, but didn't say anything.

Beast Boy wrapped his other arm around Terra in attempt to calm her down. "shh... it's okay," He cooed while his hand rubbed up and down her back, much like what a parent does to calm a fussy baby.

Cyborg and Starfire exchanged looks and both glanced at Geo.

Geo-force sighed again and crossed his arms before hanging his head slightly.

Terra pulled off of him, taking only his hand. She wanted to tell him… but not here. She stood up, pulling him with her, a few tears still on her face, but nothing too much. Walking right past the others, not a word being said, she led Beast Boy away from them. She had always told him everything, and this time was no exception. Her breathing was sharp like it got after a person cried, or was crying. She led him all the way up the stairs and down some halls until they came to her room which she opened the door so fast it sounded as though it broke, though it hadn't.

Beast Boy was a little surprised when Terra got up and started leading him away, but went along. He looked at the door as if he pitied it then looked back at Terra. "What's wrong?" his voice still soft.

Terra had let go of his hand by now and taken a seat on her couch. She shook her head, letting a few tears fall down her face again. "Markovia…" she said. "You know, my old home." Adding 'old' before home told that she didn't feel Markovia was her home anymore… Titans Tower was her home now. Wherever the other Titans were, that was home. She took a shaky breath before continuing. "He says something bad happened… after I left… A plague… they want me to go back." Her voice was shaking again.

Beast Boy again walked over and took a seat next to Terra. He looked worried, and he was. He sat bunched over with his arms dangling off his knees."Oh..." He said when Terra told him they wanted her back. "Is it like... a visit? Or.." Beast Boy glanced down at the floor but then looked back at Terra's face.

Terra found it hard to finish. With her head hanging, she shook it from left to right, wiping tears away from her eyes. "For good…" she told him, a small sob escaping her lips. She opened her mouth to tell him the rest, but she couldn't. She closed her mouth again, not bothering to continue to wipe tears away.

Beast Boy's eyes widened for a moment before he looked back down at the floor. "Oh..." his voice cracked. B looked over at Terra after a moment of staring at the floor; he couldn't stand to see her like this. "It will be okay, I mean he can't force you to go right?" Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Terra and pulled her close.

Terra appreciated his words and comfort, but she still cried; she figured they probably _could _force her back, one way or another. Her voice seemed to have disappeared; she was finding it difficult to tell him the rest of it. She'd never told him, or anyone else, what she really was, what her family was. That wasn't the hardest thing to tell him. How was she supposed to tell him that her _loving _parents wanted to marry her off to some guy she didn't even know?

Beast Boy ran his hand up and down her back once more, trying to calm her down. A part of him was worried, he would always find a way to save Terra if a bad guy ever got her, but what about family? "C'mon Ter, it can't be that bad!" he tried to joke. "I mean unless they make you watch Barney and eat bugs," he tried to look into her face while smiling softly.

Terra's looked up at him for a moment. "Not that bad?" she repeated, tears welling up in her eyes all over again. She glanced to the side, biting her lip. After she looked back at over at him, she hung her head in hopes that he wouldn't hear her. "They wanna marry me off…" she half mumbled, half whispered, a soft sob following her words.

"What!" Beast Boy almost shrieked, but managed to keep his tone down. Marry her off! Somehow those words couldn't process through his mind. "But-but..." he shook his head in confusion.

Terra looked up at him, giving him a horrible sad and dreading look that plainly said she did not want to do it. She glanced to the side again, a few tears falling down her face. "I- I don't…" she trailed. "I don't even know him…" she admitted. If she could have her choice in who to marry –and in her opinion, she should- she would NOT choose some stuck up prince, more girly then she was!

Beast Boy sighed to himself and held Terra a little tighter. "We'll find a way to get you outta this. Don't worry," he whispered to her.

Terra was leaning against him, her eyes closed again. How could she not worry? She was a fifteen year old girl, being told that she was to marry some prince, when she had everything she wanted where she was. How could she not worry? She was told she had to go back to her old home, thousands of miles away, hours away, possibly days. She would almost surely never see, or talk to her friends again. How could she _not _worry?

Beast Boy pressed his head against Terra's and cradled her gently.

Cyborg rubbed his foot on the floor, not enjoying the quiet like Starfire. Who had walked back and forth from the couch to the kitchen counter.

"So..." Cyborg said, trying to break the quiet.

Raven was finding it hard to read, even though it was quiet, it wasn't comfortable quiet. She took a drink of the herbal tea she had made a few minutes ago.

"So," Robin repeated Cyborg. He glanced at Geo-Force before looking at Starfire

"Not to be a pest or anything," Raven started, "but would you mind telling us what's going on?" she asked Geo-Force.

"I don't wanna go," Terra finally begged in a quiet voice, her arms around Beast Boy in hug now. She wanted to stay here, even if no one could help her, she wanted help.

Geo-force looked at Raven. "Terra doesn't want to be who she is," he said simply. "She doesn't want the chores that come with being a princess."

Cyborg spit out the soda he had been sipping.

Robin did a double take. "A what?" he asked. Maybe he'd heard wrong. Yeah, he'd definitely heard wrong.

"Terra," Raven repeated. "A… princess?" Her brain couldn't seem to process that. She vaguely wondered if this was how Beast Boy felt a lot of times. He sure acted like it.

"Princess? Terra? _Our _Terra?" Robin was having just as much trouble as Raven.

Starfire floated up in the air. "Have we heard correctly that-"

"Yes," Geo nodded, looking from Titan to Titan. So Terra hadn't told them... "Our Father sent her away from Markovia years ago. It was too dangerous, we all want her back now... and she has...'duties' as the last princess alive and eligible. But she doesn't want to do it." He explained.

Too dangerous at Markovia? Raven had to bite back her tongue to keep from saying something like 'Apparently you don't know what went on here'. That probably wouldn't help. "Last princess alive?" she asked instead. Did that mean something happened to the others? Were there others?

Robin had a stern and serious look on his face again. "What exactly are these 'duties'?" he asked.

"Our sisters, they died in the plague." Geo told Raven then turned to Robin. "To help Markovia, and the only way our father can think up is." His face cringed. As much as he loved his home he hated the idea. "Is to marry Terra off to a prince to another land. Help the ties with Markovia."

Starfire gasped, she knew how that must be... she would know. Because she had been in a similar situation.

Cyborg now looked as stern as Robin, though concern mixed into it. "That's the only way?" he asked. Geo nodded yes.

Robin now clearly understood why Terra was so upset. Well… first of all, that would mean going away from Titans Tower, and not coming back. She was probably afraid of never seeing her friends again… or Beast Boy. Another reason was probably just Beast Boy in general. Robin, and the rest of the Titans no doubt, knew that Terra had… er… stronger feelings for Beast Boy.

"I do not wish this upon Terra, but my pleas did nothing to change father's mind." Geo sighed. "I am giving Terra a few days to think it over, but if she wants to or not I have to take her back to Markovia. It's my job..." he paused before asking. "If it is alright with you-" he looked at Robin. "-I want to know if it is okay if I stay and watch over Terra. I take it you are the leader of this group?"

Cyborg looked down at the floor, Terra? Getting… married? Maybe there was some sort of scandal behind it... he doubted it though.

Robin had his arms crossed. "Stay as long as you need," he said before taking a short pause. "If she doesn't want to go back… what do you plan on doing? Forcing her?" If this had been any other villain, trying to force Terra away fro one reason or another, Robin would have the Teen Titans on him in a second… but this, this was family.

Geo sighed, "Then yes, I have force her. I cannot disregard my orders." Geo-force was still Terra's big brother orders or not. And he was in a way, a protective one at that. He had always been the more protective brother of the siblings, chasing off most guys that came too close to his sisters. Or making sure the little ones where always watched over. Even though Terra was old enough to take care of herself, which it seemed she had done for awhile, Geo still felt he had to protect her from anything and everything. He had noticed one of the male Titans seemed closer to Terra then the others, the green one. He hadn't caught his name, but out of his brother like attitude, already felt a disliking for the pointy-eared Titan.

Cyborg looked at Geo with a blank face; he understood Geo-force's condition in a way. But still, it didn't seem right to force Terra to leave.

Starfire wrapped her arms around her waist and sighed quietly, wanting to talk to Terra herself. But she was still with Beast Boy. So Starfire had to wait her turn, even if it killed her. Which the impatient alien thought might happen if she had to wait too long.

Geo-force looked over each Titan before speaking. "So, are you all some sort of team? I saw you battle today," he said in a less stern tone.

Raven felt a slight disliking for Geo-Force. If Terra didn't want to go, why force her? She said nothing else for the time being, though her mind was racing. This was almost too much information to process. Terra was a princess. She was leaving… getting married. To a prince.

Robin nodded in response to Geo-Force. "We're the Teen Titans." Usually he would have said it with a bit more emotion, happier sounding. But… did he just lose a Teen Titan? They started out as just a team of five, but now it wouldn't seem right without Terra.

Geo nodded, "I thought you might have all looked familiar. Saw you on the paper a few miles away in Gotham."

"I am going to go make sure the T-car doesn't need anything," Cyborg pushed himself from the counter and threw his pop cans away. Going out to work on the car was his way of getting out of the now uncomfortable room.

Beast Boy tried to look into Terra's face once more. "Did you want to get some rest?" he asked her.

Terra disentangled herself from Beast Boy, rubbing one eye; she shook her head 'no'. If he was going downstairs, she was coming with him. She wanted to spend as much time as she could before she had to leave. She would try to stay, but something told her that either way, if she wanted to or not, she would be going. She had calmed down enough to go back downstairs, but that didn't stop her from feeling horrible. "We can go back down if you want to," she said in more of an asking voice.

Raven stood up without a word to anyone and started for the door that would lead her out of the main room. She left up the stairs, headed for her room. She needed to meditate… or at least get away from that room.

Beast Boy nodded then stood up slowly, helping Terra up as if he thought she would fall as soon as she tried to use her legs. He looked worried, his eyes showed it, and so did his straight mouth. Not a smile or frown.

Terra crossed her room to the door which she slid open, a lot gentler this time, slower even. She stepped out into the hall just as Raven passed. Raven gave her a sympathetic look before averting her eyes to the ground and continuing to her room.

Beast Boy caught up with Terra, glancing at Raven for a moment before looking back at Terra then ahead of himself.

As they came to the main room his eyes met with Geo's, the two exchanged small half glares before looking away.

Starfire snapped her head around to look at Terra, wishing her turn to talk now but not knowing if it was the best timing.

Terra went into the kitchen, still not looking at anyone. Reaching up, she pulled a glass down from the cabinet and moved to the fridge. Ordinarily, she would've gone straight for the cherry coke. But instead she reached for the orange juice and twisted the cap off. After pouring herself a full glass she put the carton back in its place. She finally looked up only to see Robin glance at her. "What?" she asked. He only shook his head once with a slight shrug as if saying 'nothing'.

Beast Boy took a seat at the breakfast bar, which seemed to be the center of today. He placed his hands on the counter and laced his fingers together in one giant fist.

Starfire opened her mouth to talk and raised her finger, but found it better not too. Her mouth closed and finger dropped.

Geo-force turned his head around so he could look at his sister.

Terra glanced up, catching Brion looking at her. "What?" she asked him, much like she had Robin, only snappier. She was sort of mad at him. She didn't want to go back, he had told her that she had to, and for that she was annoyed with him. She knew it sounded stupid, but it was one of those things that she couldn't help. When she looked away, she caught Robin giving her that same sympathetic look Raven had. "Why is everybody looking at me like that?" Pushing herself from her leaning position on the fridge, she walked out of the kitchen and to the couch. Her glass made a light thumping noise as she set it down on the coffee table before she fell back on the couch again, slumping in her seat.

Starfire tried to avoid giving Terra the look that seemed to annoy her so much. But failed, she gave the sorry for you look at Terra when she turned to go then sighed quietly. "Come, I shall show you to your room." Starfire told Geo-force. She supposed it would get her out of the no longer comfy room for a minute or two. The guest room was only just down the hall though.

"Thanks," Geo said and pushed himself from the counter. He looked at Terra once more before following Starfire to the hall.

Beast Boy fiddled with his fingers; every now and then he kicked his feet on the counter wall.

**

* * *

Tianimalz: **Yay! Grease got the chapter uploaded, so now I can post it. YAY! Okay, Geo-Force, Geo and Brion ARE THE SAME DUDE. just incase anyone is a little confused. Anyways, hoped you ejoyed the chapter!

**Read and Review Please **


	4. Chapter: 3

**Chapter 3: **

Terra sat there, just staring out the window, for a long time. She didn't know how long. She wasn't keeping track. Why would she? It would only be that much less time she had here. She was doing as Brion had asked, thinking about it, but no matter how much she thought, she could only come up with reasons not to go. She didn't want to, and nothing anyone said would make her.

Robin had walked over and flipped the TV on, taking a seat on the other end of the couch, deciding to give Terra her space for now. He had been flipping back and forth between a movie, and a music station. Raven hadn't been back down since she left.

Beast Boy had been pacing around the tower. From the garage to Cyborg to his room then back to the couch and then the garage once more. He couldn't seem to make his mind up. The whole time he was worried too, thinking about Terra leaving for good. He had come to one thought, if Terra was leaving so was he. He didn't care what he had to do; he wasn't going to let Terra slip away again.

Geo-force had spent most of his time in his new room. Checking things over, though not as touchy about things as his siblings had been. He did like a some what organized area. He was caught between Terra and the others when it came to personality. He wasn't as rough and ready as Terra. Though not as touchy and picky as his siblings had been.

When Geo and B met, they usually exchanged some type of glare. Both seeming to have a sort of disliking towards one another. That was to be expected though.

Cyborg came in from the garage finally, wiping his hands off on the old grease rag as he did so many times. "Well, T-car is good as new," he declared.

"That is, most wonderful news..." Starfire said from her seat in the corner couch, she was trying to break the quiet once more as Cyborg was.

Terra finally sat up. She reached for her still completely full orange juice and took a gulp of it. She looked over at Robin who had his eyes glued to the TV, though in a bored way as he continued channel surfing. She then looked over toward Cyborg and Starfire. She figured Brion had told them that she had to go back to Markovia and be married off, judging by the looks they had given her earlier. It was quiet. Maybe she'd just thought so, she'd been in such deep thought that a bomb could have gone off and she probably wouldn't have noticed.

Beast Boy walked into the kitchen about the same time Geo did. They both reached for the fridge, then both gave glares.

"Scuze me," Geo said in the politest way possible for him in his... brother defense stage.

"Sorry, wait your turn," Beast Boy half sneered.

"Hey! That's rude you-" Geo started.

"Dude! You don't even live here," Beast Boy snapped.

Terra looked slowly looked over, silently rooting for Beast Boy.

Robin stood up. "C'mon Beast Boy, he's a guest here," he said to Beast Boy as though he was a kid.

Beast Boy snorted at Robin then shoved his way in front of Geo and pulled out his root bear before closing the fridge door.

Geo-force held back the temptation to send lava shooting up the changeling's butt and pulled out his own soda.

"C'mon man, last thing we need is fighting." Cyborg told Beast Boy as the green boy walked past. This was just going to be tons of fun.

Terra sat up on her knees, just staring at the two bickering boys, though more so Beast Boy, not putting in a word for her brother. She took another gulp of orange juice, not removing her eyes from them.

"Come on, Beast Boy, knock it off with the bad attitude," Robin half snapped.

Beast Boy grumbled something along the lines of saying 'make me' before walking to his room then slamming the door shut.

Robin's eyes narrowed. You could tell he was already fed up with Beast Boy. What was his problem anyways? …Well, that was pretty obvious actually. Robin sighed and fell back on the couch.

Terra merely stared at her brother, almost expressionless.

Raven came downstairs, glancing behind her. "What's _his _problem?" she asked, referring to Beast Boy.

Geo looked at Terra and shrugged as if asking what he did wrong. Though that too was obvious...

"What do you think?" Cyborg only half joked to Raven. He very well meant it.

Terra scoffed and rolled her eyes in an annoyed way before she turned her back on on him. Kind of a sisterly anger or annoyance.

"Oh…" Raven realized as she walked more into the room. She caught the look Terra gave Geo-Force and looked away. _Siblings,_ she thought.

Geo gave Terra a mock flat glare. Clearly stating he found her annoying already.

The rest of the hours left in the night were spent mostly in silence. Every now and then Geo tried to talk to Terra, but soon gave up his attempts. A few times Beast Boy got into another argument with the Terra's brother. They always ended up with one of the two more snappy or annoyed then in the first place.

Starfire had tried her best to calm the Titans and this brother of Terra's, but her attempts failed.

Terra had watched the arguments when they happened, and made no attempt to stop them even though Robin practically begged her at one point. She didn't feel like sticking up for Geo. All he had brought her was bad news, and for that she was mad.

Robin had been pleading with the two boys to quit it after he'd yelled at them, though neither had done a thing. He had at one point begged Terra to call Beast Boy off and make him knock it off, but she hadn't done anything but continue to watch.

Raven had gone to the giant window and sat in front of it, meditating as best she could with all this chaos going on.

The clock struck ten, Geo looked at the little clock that hung limply on the wall and yawned to himself.

"Please excuse me," he said standing up from his seat at the breakfast bar. He was only trying to be polite but got another snort from Beast Boy. Geo glared at B's head for a moment before heading to his room. "I am going to bed."

"I think I am going to call it a night too... "Cyborg sighed, not seeing any reason to stay up. He walked over and set the security up once more before heading to bed.

Starfire was next to go, bidding Robin and then the others good night.

Robin was the next to leave, followed by Raven. "Night," Robin said quite plainly. He wasn't in a great mood with Beast Boy at the moment. Raven went silently.

Terra stood up when they were gone and turned to Beast Boy. She didn't know what to say.

Beast Boy stood up as well, his face looked almost blank. He looked at Terra and half grinned. "night.." he said simply before turning around to go his own room.

Terra watched Beast Boy go, a small smile on her face as well. "Night," she said quietly. Sighing, she averted her gaze to the floor. Leaving here… was something she could never do. Not after all she'd been through with the Titans, both good and bad. It would mentally tear her apart to leave them and Beast Boy behind. She looked around the room, taking in the detail of it before dragging herself to bed, head hanging slightly.

Beast Boy changed into his regular night clothes. Old blue pair of boxers and a stained white t-shirt. He crawled into bed and stared at his ceiling. Letting mental movies play as if the ceiling was a movie screen. Finally, the green teenager fell asleep.

Terra let her door slide shut behind her quietly. She leaned her back on the closed door, sighing as her head hung low, eyes closed. A moment later, she pushed herself away from the door and walked further into the room. She pulled her belt off, dropping it carelessly in the middle of the room along with her gloves. Once in bed, she kicked her shoes off and pulled the blankets over her. She stared at the window for a long time, still thinking about everything. _I'm not going back. I refuse to. I don't care what anyone says. I'm not going back and Brion can't make me. I'm staying here. I'm never leaving. And I am NOT getting married to some… _She sighed and fell asleep a few minutes later.

The next morning Cyborg was up and making waffles as usual. He was surprised to see Geo up as early, but only grinned and tried to talk. It went fairly well, Cy being one of those easy to talk to sort of people.

Robin came down the stairs, dressed in a clean uniform. He'd already showered and done his hair, just as usual. "Morning," he said, not bothering to add a 'good' before that. Just incase. He took a seat at the breakfast bar, not saying anything quite yet.

"Morning," Geo said to Robin before taking his first bite from the waffle in front of him.

"Morning bird boy, anyone else up yet?" Cyborg hadn't seen the others yet...

"Raven might be meditating, but other then that, I doubt it. Beast Boy always sleeps late, Terra does a lot of the time, and Starfire, it just kinda depends," Robin listed. A moment later, the doors leading to the main room slid open and Raven came in. "Morning, Raven," Robin said.

"Morning," she repeated in her monotone.

"How many waffles?" Cyborg asked both Raven and Robin.

Geo just sat and quietly ate his own breakfast. Not wanting to draw attention to himself.

Starfire yawned then snuggled up under her purple bed sheets, not wanting to come out of her room yet. She wasn't feeling very peppy today, so decided to stay in hiding a little longer.

"Just two," Raven said plainly. She wasn't very hungry.

"I'll start with three," Robin added. He wasn't hungry either. Not too bad. It often got like that when things like this happened. Things that had a big impact on the team.

Cyborg nodded then got to work on the waffles, humming to the radio that was playing on low. In a few minutes two plates of fluffy waffles where ready for the two Titans. "Time to eat, need anymore let me know." Cy grinned.

"Thanks," Robin and Raven said in unison. They each picked up their fork and started eating, Raven slower then Robin, but that was normal. Once finished with one waffle, her tea was done, so she stood up and walked over, pouring herself a cup before taking her seat back. She finished her waffles, and pushed her plate away.

Robin finished the three waffles he had and stood up, moving to the fridge. He pulled out a water bottle and drank nearly half of it at once.

Starfire came down a minute or two later, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Mornin' Star," Cyborg already had her giant stack of waffles ready when the alien girl sat down.

"Good morning wishes friends," Starfire said in between a yawn.

Geo-force nodded his good morning to Starfire then finished another waffle. He hadn't had good waffles for a long time, a few months at least. In fact, he hadn't had any good food at all really. With his constant traveling over this part of America in search of Terra.

Beast Boy yawned and stretched his arms out as he sat up in bed. Not sleeping as long as he normally would have. Beast Boy got out of bed then changed into a clean uniform, since Starfire did some laundry the other day he had one or two clean purple and black outfits left. The green elf eared boy buckled his belt as he walked down the hall, his purple and black tennis shoes already on. When he had gotten his belt on to ensure his pants didn't fall off, Beast Boy pulled on his gloves right as he entered the rec room- or sometimes known as the main room. He normally woke Terra up when passing by her door if she wasn't up already. But today he thought he would let her rest.

"Morning dudes and dudettes!" He yelled before taking his usual seat at the counter.

"Morning Bunny Boy," Cyborg joked, referring to the mother mea eye incident.

Beast Boy snorted slightly then asked. "What's for breakfast?"

"We are having the waffles!" Starfire replied.

"Awesome! Any non dairy waffles?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes then handed the non dairy waffles to Beast Boy. "You owe me."

Beast Boy licked his lips before grabbing his fork and digging into his small stack.

"Morning, Beast Boy," Robin nodded as he saw Beast Boy come in. A lot of times, he and Terra came in together, usually if she was still asleep and he woke her up, or vise versa. They were both late sleepers, most of the time. "Is Terra still asleep?" he asked.

"I guess," Beast Boy mumbled after swallowing his first bite of waffle.

Geo almost snorted, at home no of them where allowed to sleep this late. But Terra had never really paid attention to the castle rules anyways so he shrugged it off.

Black energy surrounded Robin and Raven's empty plates and picked them up. They levitated themselves to the sink and set down in it, waiting to be rinsed. "Thanks, Raven," Robin said, looking over at her. She nodded and took another sip of her herbal tea.

Up in her room, Terra's eyes finally opened. She looked over at the clock and immediately decided it was too early. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. She rolled over to try and get more sleep, curling up again. Although, a few minutes later, she found she couldn't get back to sleep, and pulled the blankets off of her. Upon hearing her stomach growl, she left the room in her pajamas, a yellow tank top and black boxers, to enter the main room, yawning.

"Good morning wishes!" Starfire greeted Terra even as the door opened, knowing who it was.

"Hey Terra," Beast Boy smiled weakly then turned back to his waffles.

Geo-force turned his head around and then cocked his eye brow up at Terra's PJ's. He shook his head in a slight disapproving way then looked down at the bar counter.

"Yo Barbie! you're waffles are getting cold!" Cyborg grinned at Terra, trying to forget about the whole marry issue for now.

"Morning, Terra," Robin said, glancing over. She didn't look like her usual self though.

Raven looked over, saying, "Morning," in her usual voice.

"Hey," Terra told them all, sounding less happy then usual. "Thanks Cyborg," she thanked him for making waffles again, though made no comment on the Barbie remark, which usually, she would have. Or at least called him a name back.

Beast Boy finished off his waffles then stood up, holding his plate at his chest to take to the sink. Though while walking by his elbow had whapped Geo over the head.

Geo whipped his head around and sent Beast Boy a glare, prince-manners or not. He wasn't going to be pushed around.

Of course Terra saw Beast Boy; she was mainly watching him anyways. Did she do anything about it? No. She walked right past and took a seat as far away from Brion as possible. Picking up her fork, she started on her waffles, not feeling too hungry. She only ate three, and slow for her.

Robin looked up at his team, deciding to remind them if they 'forgot'. "We have training today, don't forget," he reminded, looking over at Beast Boy when he said 'forget'.

"I didn't forget," Beast Boy half snorted.

"Did last time, remember? You were supposed to have my back in the battle." Cyborg half grinned. Beast Boy had forgotten the other day, and watched TV while Cyborg got his butt beat.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and dumped his plate and fork in the sink, clearly not in a real good mood.

"Would you mind if I tried, I rather try to keep in shape." Geo said, now remembering he had never mentioned his own powers.

"I'm reminding you _not _to forget," Robin said with a stern look on his face. He looked back to Geo. "You have powers?" he questioned.

"What are they?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy mumbled something under his breath before crossing his arms and leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, forgive me, I must have forgotten from all the excitement yesterday." Geo apologized. "Yes, I have powers. Flight and heat, though I prefer lava if I can get it." He explained.

"Most wonderful!" Starfire clapped. "Then you must do the training with us!"

Terra rolled her eyes, muttering, "Excitement, my a-" she stopped after getting a warning look from Robin.

Robin turned back to Geo, nodding his head. "Well, then sure, feel free to join us," he welcomed. Terra stood up and took her plate to the sink, she set it down before going back to her seat.

Geo had sent Terra a warning look as well, being a brother it was instinct. "Thanks," he said simply. Deciding he would try to get some time alone with Terra later.

Starfire finished her food. "Thank you Cyborg," she took her plate to the sink as well.

Cyborg nodded his 'your welcome' to Starfire before eating two stacks of his own waffles.

* * *

** Grease here! GAH! It was only EIGHT pages this time! -dies- XD**

**Tianimalz: BAWAWA! Next chapter is going to be uh- fun. -laughs evily over and over again- **


	5. Chapter: 4

We, Do NOT own Teen Titans or any name branded item(s)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: **

After everyone was done eating, Robin gave them some time to just hang out for a while and do what they wanted. He had spent half the time watching TV (more like flipping channels) and the other half, playing video games.

Raven had meditated, read a little, and watched her friends goof out. Those who were goofing off anyways.

Terra hadn't said a whole lot by the time Robin had called for training. She had talked, just not as much as she usually did. She stood up and waited for her friends, while Raven just kind of stood up, and left for the training room.

Beast Boy had been watching TV blankly with Robin, okay he had been watching the channel get flipped every five seconds. He took no part in playing the video games, half of the reason was because Cyborg was the one who kept taking the controller to take Robin on.

Starfire had been trying to find ways to cheer Terra up, but failed every time. She had made friends with Geo-force though.

Cyborg yawned and stood up from the couch, where he had been sitting for a little over an hour.

Beast Boy, who was slumping in his seat and crossed arms at his chest, let his arms sag down to his side and stood up as well.

Starfire was already following Raven, chattering about random things as usual.

Cyborg had built anther training room in the tower for days like these. It was both cold and wet outside from the rain last night. So neither of the Titans would want to train outside today. The new training room was a copy of the one outside, though some changes made. It was more of a surprise when things popped up and would make it harder and more challenging.

Robin smiled as Starfire talked, listening to her every word. Once at the training room, he waited for the rest of the Titans but Raven who was already there.

Terra was walking a bit slower then usual, though not too much. She entered the new training room and looked around a bit. She didn't remember ever training in here before.

"Alright!" Cyborg sounded excited to try his new room a go around. "Finally we get to try this baby out!" He rubbed his palms together and grinned like a kid in a candy store.

Starfire smiled brightly, eager to train with her new friend, Geo. Who was looking around the room in slight awe.

"Nice," Geo-force said, looking around the room once more.

"Who's going first, or are we doing hand and hand combat? Or teams?" Beast Boy asked Robin, yeah... he forgot what kind training they where doing.

"Robin looked around his team. "Let's start out with hand to hand," he ordered.

"Start out with?" Terra repeated. "As in… we're gonna so MORE?" she asked. She didn't feel up to training too much right now.

"More then likely," Robin informed, causing Terra to groan.

"I want a go at him," Geo and Beast Boy had said at the same time, pointing to each other.

Cyborg raised his eye brow. Why didn't he think that was such a great idea? Hm, maybe because the two had done nothing but fight the whole time Geo was here...

"Uhhh…" Robin clearly found it to not be a good idea. He glanced over at Terra for help. She took a step back, and held her hand out as if saying she didn't want to get involved. "I say go ahead, I don't have a problem with it," she said. Robin gave her an annoyed 'thanks' look.

He sighed. "Anyone else wanna go?" he asked.

Terra leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "Nah, I'm pretty comfortable right here."

Cyborg nodded no, saying he would wait this one out.

Starfire took a step back, stating she didn't want to do this round either.

"C'mon! Let's get this started!" Beast Boy urged.

Robin sighed in a surrendering way. "Fine, Geo-Force and Beast Boy, you'll be starting off," he agreed. "I can't believe I said that," he mumbled.

Terra was leaning against the wall quietly, though hoping to see her brother get his butt kicked.

Raven stood waiting for them to start. This should be a good show.

Beast Boy and Geo both smirked, both wanting to kick the others butt.

They entered the square area that marked the training area, the room was huge. More then enough room.

"Ready, set... go!" Cyborg yelled. "Hey Robin, I bet two bucks Beast Boy will win." he whispered to his leader.

Geo-force's hands glowed a fire red as did his eyes, much like Terra's only his was red not yellow.

Beast Boy snarled but grinned. He jumped at Geo-force, transforming into a tiger at the last moment to pounce on the blonde.

Geo-force ducked in time and shot his fist up, sending a punch into Beast Boy stomach.

Beast Boy though landed on all fours had a cringed face.

Geo smiled in a cocky way and snapped his head to the side then back as if saying. "Well c'mon!"

Robin looked at Geo. He looked pretty serious… but so did Beast Boy. "You're on," he told Cyborg, grinning.

Raven rolled her eyes. Everything was a competition.

Terra's face cringed a little too. That looked like it hurt. After Geo had punched Beast Boy, Terra found her fist clenched, grumbling something.

"C'mon BB! Kick some blonde butt!" Cyborg cheered.

Beast Boy snarled again before he jumped at Geo only to morph into a hawk and claw at him.

"Argh!" Geo protected his face with his arm then grabbed the bird's leg and heated his hand up.

Beast Boy squawked in slight pain then pecked Geo's hand till he was forced to let go. Beast Boy then morphed into a T-rex and roared in Geo-forces face.

Geo took a staggered step back, looking up at Beast Boy then smirking before jumping up and doing a side kick to the dino's head.

Beast Boy though opened his mouth and snapped Geo up. Thinking he won he grinned proudly the best his T-rex form would allow. Though Geo wasn't done. His body heated up to extreme heats, forcing Beast Boy to spit him back out.

"That is just...nasty..." Geo moaned, trying to shake the spit off his arms.

Terra didn't know whether to glare at her brother, or grin at Beast Boy. Beast Boy was doing great, but Geo kept getting him back. So, her face was mainly kept straight, watching the battle. She had grinned when Beast Boy snapped Geo up like that, but then her grin fell as he spit her brother back out.

Robin watched the fight. Geo-Force was a pretty good fighter.

Beast Boy morphed back human then ran his hand over his tongue, trying to cool it back down.

Geo-Force however, ignoring the slobber he was covered in ran at Beast Boy with ready fists. Then swung them at the changeling's head.

Beast Boy looked up in time to block the first few blows with the side of his hand.

Though Geo caught Beast Boy letting his guard down at the stomach once more and brought his knee up and hit B once more.

Beast Boy cringed and fell to the floor for a minute then brought his leg out from under him and knocked Geo over on his back. Then taking his chance he morphed into a tiger once more and pinned Geo to the floor. That ended that round.

"Okay! Done!" Cyborg hollered over to the two boys who where glaring at each other.

Starfire was about ready to go in there, but Beast Boy got off then resumed his human form as Geo force stood up and then resumed his attempt to clean up a bit.

Terra was smirking. "Way to go, Beast Boy!" she called to him, grinning.

"Woo hoo," Raven said, sounding pretty emotionless, just as usual.

"Good job, Beast Boy," Robin said proudly, despite his loss of two bucks. "Okay, who wants to go next?" he asked.

"I shall do the taking on!" Starfire said, hopping up and down.

Beast Boy ran over to the side lines, grinning proudly. He took a spot next to Terra.

Geo only smiled and walked to the side as well, though stepping in between Terra and Beast Boy. "Good fight," he said.

B glared at him in an annoyed way before saying, "Yeah..."

Terra was pushed aside slightly by her older brother and she sent him a glare. What was his deal? She leaned forward a little to look at Beast Boy, then up at her brother.

"Who wants to fight Starfire?" Robin asked, half hoping he'd get to train with her. Okay, fully hoping.

"I'll watch," Raven said. She knew she'd have to sooner or later, but right now, she didn't feel like training.

"Eh, I'll take someone else on. You can go train with your girly friend," Cyborg smirked.

Robin glared. Maybe he should train against Cyborg and go EXTRA hard… Nah. He moved to the center of the room, waiting for Starfire.

Starfire smiled brightly, not minding the training with Robin. She floated to the center as well. "I am ready." she said, her eyes and fists started glowing a lime green.

Robin pulled out his bo-staff, extending it to full length, both a serious look on his face, and a cocky smile. "Okay, ready, set… go!" he shouted before running at her. He would never really hit her with the staff, he needed it for deflecting starbolts, which when fighting Starfire really helped.

Starfire flew back a few steps worth, she brought her arm back before shooting a starbolt at Robins arm. Where if it did hit it wouldn't hurt him too badly.

Robin swung the staff around to meet the starbolt in mid air, knocking it back. He jumped at her, bringing his foot around, though not as hard as he would in actual battle.

Starfire brought her arms to a cross in an X block to keep from being hit with the foot. In a real battle she might have grabbed the foot then swung the offender into a wall. But didn't think she could do that with Robin so merely blocked it. Her eyes glowed brighter before several star beams flew from them at Robin.

Robin had half been expecting her to block his kick. When she shot the starbolts at him, he first ducked, then blocked them with his bo-staff, twirling it around and around, deflecting nearly each one. After the rain of starbolts ceased, Robin took his chance and started throwing punches at Starfire, again, not too hard though.

Starfire blocked most of the punches, and dodged others. When she saw she was about to be cornered, and that would then end the game she flew up into the air. She had that advantage over Robin. Her arm pulled back till her elbow hit the cold surface of the wall. Then she sent a starbolt larger then others down at Robin. The starbolt screamed as it was flung to the air, and Starfire prayed she hadn't made it too big.

Robin crouched down and pulled his cape over his head. A lot of people may be confused on how that would help. His cape was ten times harder then steel. He stood once the starbolt had hit and the smoke cleared. He ran toward the wall, using his staff to kind of lift himself up and ran up a little of the wall before pushing off with his feet to try another turning kick at Starfire before summer salting forwards and landing on his feet on the floor below.

Starfire was hit and fell to the ground with a yelp of surprise. Well she kicked her self for being surprised! Should have seen one of those moves coming. Starfire sat up and rubbed the back of her head though grinning to show she was alright.

"Robin wins!" Cyborg declared.

Robin walked over to Starfire, grinning guiltily as he held a hand down to help her up. "Good job, Star," he congratulated, even if she hadn't won, she'd still done good.

Starfire smiled once more then took his hand a bit shyly.

"Aww, how cute," Cyborg coughed out his laughter.

"Oh ha-ha," Robin mocked his friend's laughter sarcastically as he helped Starfire up.

Raven sighed, pushing herself from the wall. "I'll go next," she volunteered.

Robin nodded. "Alight, who's going against Raven?" he asked.

Starfire let go of Robin's hand quickly and then brushed her skirt off as she walked to the side lines, still grinning.

Cyborg moaned; he didn't want to train; he looked over at Raven then sighed. "I guess I will."

Raven drifted to the center of the room and waited there. She wasn't really up for training today, but she saw no way of getting out of it either.

Robin followed Starfire to the sidelines, stopping next to her.

Cyborg walked over in sort of a pouty way. "I am so gonna get my butt kicked," he whined to himself before standing up straight. "Ready?" he asked Raven.

Raven smirked. "Only if you are," she said.

"Ready… set… go!" Robin told them.

Raven brought her hands up, saying, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" her hands glowed black and she sent a ball of black energy at Cyborg.

Cyborg rolled out of the way of the dark energy as his hand turned into a sonic cannon. He landed with one knee on the floor and holding his cannon up. Taking careful aim not to hit anywhere where it would do a lot of damage he shot at Raven's arm.

Geo watched with crossed arms, impressed.

Raven brought her hand up, spreading the black energy in front of her like a shield before she fired boom-a-rang shaped energy at him, though also choosing to only go for his arm or leg.

Cyborg wasn't able to move out of the way in time and was thrown back. "Ow," he moaned before standing back up and then running at Raven with now two ready fists.

Raven again used the energy shield to block his fists, though once failed and was hit, being knocked back a bit. She sat up, rubbing her head, but she was okay.

Cyborg pulled his sonic cannon out and pointed it down at Ravens head and loaded it as if saying, "I win,"

"Cyborg's the winner!" Robin announced. "Good job, both of you," he said.

Raven stood up. "Nice job," she congratulated.

Robin looked at his team mates, and Geo. "Okay, it seems like Terra's the only who hasn't gone. So, does anyone wanna go a second round?" he asked.

"I got lucky," Cyborg told Raven and gave her a friendly grin before walking to the side line once more.

Beast Boy looked past Geo at Terra then at Robin with a wide grin. "I'll go!" he shouted.

Robin nodded to Beast Boy. "Knock yourself out," he said, clearly not wanting to fight again.

Terra grinned at Beast Boy's eagerness to 'fight' her. She looked out over the floor and around the room. "Uhhh… how exactly am I supposed to fight?" she asked a little unsurely upon seeing there was no earth in the room.

Cyborg grinned. "I love this room," he said in a bragging way. The half robot walked over to a control panel and pressed a red button that made the surface of the fighting square flip over. Now showing a rocky surface. "Made this place so we can all have some sort of chance at winning," he grinned.

Beast Boy ran over to the middle on the left side and looked back at Terra with a eager look

Geo-force narrowed his eyes slightly; he didn't care if he did get on Terra's nerves. He was going to watch her like a hawk.

"Whoa!" Terra said. "This is awesome!" she glanced at Geo before running out to meet Beast Boy in the middle of the room, feet away. She smiled at Beast Boy before waiting for Robin's 'go'.

"You guys ready?" Robin asked. "Set… Go!"

"Go Beast Boy! Beat some more blonde butt!" Cyborg cheered.

Starfire didn't know who to cheer for, so just watched with a grin.

Beast Boy grinned at Terra and then leaped forward at the word 'go'. He made a mock swing at her with his hand, obviously not meaning to really hit her.

Terra flipped backwards onto a bigger rock behind her and let it lift up, and back, out of his reach, before sending a rock at him, only aiming for his legs. She brought the rock behind him and attempted to trip him.

Beast Boy looked over his shoulder in time to see the rock; he did his own back flip and landed on the rock. He forced his weight on the tip, making the piece of ground crash into the rest of the dessert like floor. He smiled up at Terra and raised his eye brow. Beast Boy jumped up and only seconds, if that, later transformed into a hawk.

Terra tried to ignore that cute look he gave her, it made it hard to concentrate. She gave a mock glare and pulled up another rock which she sent hurtling towards the green hawk.

Beast Boy morphed back into his human state and landed onto the rock then used it to crash into Terra's rock. He jumped back up and re-morphed into the hawk.

Terra yelped but did another backwards flip, landing on the rocky terrain a few feet off. She sent multiple smaller rocks at him, not wanting to hit him with a bigger rock too hard.

Beast Boy turned in all kinds of flips and turns in the air as he dodged the flying rocks. He let out a hawk like cry just because it sounded cool. He started zooming down towards Terra, transforming back human moments before tackling her to the floor.

"AH!" Terra was knocked down to the ground by Beast Boy. She opened her eyes again to see him pinning her there. A grin went up her face, but it turned to a frown as she found herself unable to get him off. She smirked and pulled another back flip, flipping him off of her. She landed, once again, a few feet away, sliding to a stop in a crouched like position. She brought her hand up, sending another rock at him.

Beast Boy was thrown on his back; He sat up rubbing his head and opened his eyes in time to see another rock. He yelped in his girly voice and morphed into a rat in time to scurry off before the rock hit the floor.

As the dust raised Beast Boy snuck around to Terra's other side, making little noise as possible, still in rat form.

Terra looked around while the dust rose. She didn't see Beast Boy anywhere. It was way too quiet. He was planning something… where was he though? She looked around a little, but her vision was still limited by the dust. Her eyes narrowed and she raised the rock she was standing on up so she could see over the dust. Nothing. She tried looking closer, she was obviously over looking him… unless he was something really small.

Beast Boy pounced out as a tiger behind Terra, knocking her off the rock and to the floor. Though instead of pinning her this time he had jumped over her and landed on the floor. His paws skidded over the rough flooring and made more brown dust rise.

"AH!" Terra yelled out of surprise and fell to the floor. She sat up, looking over at the green tiger. She brought her hands up, pulling the ground around her up to form a wall. She stood up; the wall was tall, shielding all of her from his vision. She then lifted the rock she stood on, making it fly up and crash into part of the top of the wall, breaking a chunk of it off, though it also knocked her off the rock she stood on. She'd been expecting that though, and at the same time, pulled another rock up for her to land on, and brought the two rocks, the one from the wall and the one she fell off of, to come down on Beast Boy, though she wouldn't really hurt him.

Beast Boy barely dodged the rock; he walked out of the new dust screen coughing.

Geo watched the two, clearly not happy. His face said so, he noticed the little flirts in there. And being a big brother... well okay that said enough.

Terra smirked and stood up straight from her crouched position before taking aim and pouncing off to tackle Beast Boy back, pinning him. She smirked in both a cocky way, and flirty way. A face that clearly said, 'Oh! What now?'

Beast Boy had yelped once more when tackled, he looked up at Terra and returning her flirty/cocky grin with his own. "Wanna play that way?" he more of joked then asked before pushing his body weight forward and pinning Terra to the floor.

Terra was surprised by that and found herself unable to get out of it this time. He had her pinned in a way that made it near impossible for her to flip him off of her like she had done before. She struggled a bit, and found she also couldn't find a way to pin him back. She gave Beast Boy a mock glare, then sighed in a defeated way. He won.

"Ooo, is that surrender I heard?" Beast Boy grinned in a half flirty way.

Terra sighed again. "Yes, you win," she admitted in an annoyed tone, though clearly joking as she grinned up at him in a kind of flirty way.

"Okay, Beast Boy wins!" Robin announced. "Great job, both of you."

Beast Boy though heard Robin, didn't move. He just sat there smiling down at Terra, Cyborg was coughing out his words-"flirting little love puppy"

Geo snorted; finally fed up with it he uncrossed his arms and marched over. Grabbing Beast Boy by the collar and swinging him off his sister.

"Ahh!" Beast Boy yelped as his light body was swung to the floor.

Terra had been grinning at Beast Boy too, though she heard Robin and Cyborg, she paid no attention. She hadn't even noticed Brion come marching over. All she saw was Beast Boy being yanked off of her and nearly thrown aside before looked up at Brion. Her smile nearly immediately slipped off her face at his expression. Were all brothers like this? She sat up, looking over at Beast Boy again.

Geo grinned down at Terra before walking back to the side lines, getting a funny look from Starfire. Cyborg was about ready to fall to the floor laughing.

"Dude!" Beast Boy half snapped and half moaned as he rubbed his head.

Terra glared at her brother, a hard cold glare. He could have at _least _offered to help her. Not that she would have taken it. She stood up, brushing herself off. Just to tick him off even more she walked over to Beast Boy and held her hand down to him to help him up.

Robin and Raven were watching with raised eyebrows and wary looks.

Beast Boy took Terra's offer and allowed her to pull him up. He sent a glare at Geo-Force as well before walking to the side lines once more. "Are we done?" he asked Robin, his arms finding their way to his chest in a tight cross.

Robin glanced over at Raven and she nodded her head as if saying 'Don't give them any more reasons to beat each other to a pulp.' Robin looked back to Beast Boy. "Yeah, we're done for today," he agreed.

Beast Boy only nodded and walked out of the room, fallowed by Cyborg who was already teasing the poor kid.

Robin followed Cyborg out who was followed by Raven. She was glad that was all for today. She didn't feel like training, still. Robin was just trying to keep Beast Boy and Geo from going at it anymore.

**

* * *

Tianimalz: Ha! Wanted more BB Vrs. Geo, and Terra Vrs. Geo so TADA! xD**

**Sorry this is kinda short, and took awile to get up. **

**_Please Read and Review!_  
**


	6. Chapter: 5

**Chapter 5;**

Cyborg and Beast Boy settled down to video games later. Cyborg had showed Geo how to play and made the mistake of letting BB and Geo-force go at it on the video games. Both of the two boys had been shouting at the other for winning and nearly broke the controllers from pressing the buttons too hard.

Starfire had watched them for the most part, but spent most of her free time talking to Robin, again about random things. Though she had been called to help Cyborg break up a fight once or twice.

Robin had mostly been talking to Starfire. He could listen to her talk for hours. He laughed sometimes, or smiled, though every now and then he would give Geo and Beast Boy an annoyed look.

Raven had watched the video games for a time until she finally couldn't stand their behavior any longer. She had tried reading, drinking tea, and meditating, nothing could get her away from the shouting. So, she had retreated to her room.

Terra had been back and forth from her room to the main room. She came down the stairs from awhile of listening to music. With a cherry coke in hand, she vaulted herself over the couch to sit next to Beast Boy, not any further then she usually did. After popping the soda can open she took a drink of it.

"Dude I won that round," Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"Hey, you unplugged my controller," Geo protested with his own arms crossed.

"I tripped!"

"On purpose!" Geo accused.

"It was so an accident!" Beast Boy was stubborn. But then so was Geo.

"Oh right sure, even when I moved the wire you just happen to trip on it huh?" Geo cocked his eye brow.

"Yep," Beast Boy smiled, just to annoy Geo-force... and it worked.

Terra grinned, keeping her eyes on the television. She brought the can of coke to her lips again, taking a long, loud, and annoying, sip. She was enjoying her brother's annoyance. Enjoying Beast Boy pestering him every opportunity.

"Fine know what? Play by yourself because I quit." Geo-force set the controller down on the coffee table and walked to his temporary room.

"Yeah me too!" Beast Boy shouted then stormed to his own room.

Cyborg growled to himself, these guys were so... annoying! "Yo Robin! You gonna play with me then?" he asked.

Robin looked at Starfire before answering. "Yeah, sure," he liked talking to Starfire, but he guessed he could go play video games for a little while at least.

Terra looked around. Wow… all of the sudden it was two people emptier. She took another gulp of her soda before setting it down on the coffee table.

Cyborg grinned and handed Robin the game controller before setting up a new round of virtual fighting.

Starfire floated over to the back of the couch where she leaned on it, her hands holding her head up.

"Hey! What are you-" Geo-Force had shouted but cut off by a WOOSH sound. "Oh my god!"

"Ahahahaha!" Beast Boy's laugh came from the hall.

"When I get my hands on you!" Geo yelled before the sound of two running pairs of shoes where heard tramping up and down the halls.

From upstairs, Raven stuck her head out her door. "Would you two BE QUIET!" she screamed.

Terra stood up, looking towards the stairs. Robin turned in his seat to look back at the stairs, but sighed, figuring it was nothing much. Just the two fighting again over something completely pointless. He turned back to the TV as Terra walked by him and Cyborg, heading to the stairs.

She made her way up the stairs, the sound of pounding feet louder then before. All of the sudden she heard another yell. "IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP IT RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR I'M GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND TIE YOU TO CHAIRS AND TORTURE YOU!" As Raven's threat was heard, the lights in the tower flickered; she was obviously loosening her control over her emotions. Her door slammed shut and she more then likely went back to meditating.

"HE STARTED IT!" Geo yelled.

"Nuh uh," Beast Boy stretched his words out.

"YOU ARE THE ONE YOU SPLASHED WATER ALL OVER ME!" Geo-Force pointed to his soaked uniform and then hair.

"The bucket slipped."

"Why did you have it in the first place?"

"Not your business," Beast Boy laughed.

"Why you little-" Geo-Force tackled Beast Boy to the floor, and the two started the wrestle.

"Get off me!" Beast Boy demanded.

"Stop being a jerk!" Geo-Force growled.

"You first!"

"HE STARTED IT?" Raven repeated in a yell so they could hear her over themselves. "HOW CHILDISH CAN YOU GUYS GET?"

Terra popped her head around the corner just in time to see Brion tackle Beast Boy. Her eyes narrowed slightly at her brother. She couldn't help but smirk a little bit though at his soaked uniform and hair. She leaned against the wall, watching them, vaguely wondering whether or not to break it up.

"Get off me!" Beast Boy shouted once more before throwing Geo off then standing up. Only to be tackled to the floor once more.

"No! I am not having attitude problems from you!" Geo-Force growled as his hands heated up.

"OWW!" Beast Boy yelped as his wrists were burned though not enough for damage. He growled before morphing into a gorilla and throwing Geo-Force off of him once more.

Both boys ignored Raven.

Terra's fists clenched. Why wouldn't they stop fighting? She scowled as Geo hurt Beast Boy, burning him. No one did that to him in her presence. It just didn't work that way. "GUYS!" she yelled, not expecting an answer.

Geo-Force looked over at Terra, and was about to say something when he was tackled by a wolf.

"Get off me you infected little-" he growled the rest before burning Beast Boy lightly again. Beast Boy yelped then snapped at Geo's hand.

Terra's balled up hands were now stiffly at her sides, a glare on her face as though she might explode. "BRION! BEAST BOY! KNOCK IT OFF!" she yelled. She still didn't expect them to listen to her. She decided if either one did one more thing to hurt, she was jumping in.

Geo forced Beast Boy off once more then stood up as Beast Boy morphed human.

"He started it," Geo said once more.

"Dude, who tackled me?" Beast Boy asked.

"Who splashed water on me!" Geo shouted.

Terra was surprised they'd listened, but they were still bickering. "Would you just shut up already?" she asked. "I'm more then certain I'm not the only one that's being driven out of their minds!"

"You know, she's right," Raven called from her room.

"All you guys have done is fought since you met!" she pointed out. Of course she thought Brion deserved it right now, with his whole 'older brother' thing, but she ignored it.

"Well he's the one giving me reason to fight with him!" Geo-Force pointed his finger at Beast Boy who stuck his tongue out at Geo.

Terra turned to her brother now, taking half a step closer. "You're not exactly playing peace-keeper either, Brion!" she snapped.

"Sorry!" Geo-Force snapped in more of a sarcastic way.

"Don't snap at her!" Beast Boy chirped in.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Geo-Force growled.

"I agree with him!" Terra declared, pointing to Beast Boy. "Don't snap at me!" She had taken another step closer, not caring that he was older. Soon she would be right up in his face, yelling at him, having no doubt in her mind that he'd be yelling right back.

Geo-Force crossed his arms and glared at Terra. He was about her height, maybe a little taller but if so not by much. "You can't tell me what to do, Tara."

Terra's eyes narrowed even more as she looked up at him. "Says you," she sneered. This was her home, not his! She couldn't stand the fact that he'd just walked right in here, first told her he was just going to take her back, then start telling her what she could and couldn't do- IN HER HOME!

Geo-Force was more of looking into Terra then glaring down at her. She was so... so... difficult! He had forgotten what a pain she could be. He had only been trying to follow his orders, and then got pushed around. "Your impossible," he snorted in an annoyed way.

Terra clenched her teeth. "Tell me something I don't know," she snapped, more to get on his nerves. She knew she was being unfair. Kind of. It was a brother/sister thing.

Geo-Force silently growled at her, god she was a pain! "I'm going to my room," he muttered before turning around and storming to the little guest room.

Terra watched him go before she turned to face Beast Boy. She didn't say anything yet. After she took a deep, calming breath, she spoke again. "Are you okay?" she asked about his wrists from when Brion had burned him a little. Whether it was a small burn, or a big one, it still hurt.

Beast Boy looked down at his wrists and then shrugged. If he was hurt, he knew he sorta deserved it. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good," Terra said, though still sounding slightly annoyed at the previous fight. She didn't really know what to say.

"Maybe I should...go to my room too..." at that Beast Boy dashed off and ran into his room, closing then locking the door behind him.

Terra sighed before heading to her own room, closing the door behind her.

A few hours later, the sun had begun to set, but it wasn't yet darkening out. Terra had mostly stayed in her room, surfing the net on her lap top and music going the whole time. She had gone downstairs to get something to eat or drink. Other then that she'd only come out of her room for the bathroom.

Beast Boy had come out of his room a little while after he went in. Finding the smelly room too boring and toxic to stay in long. He had attempted several times to get a turn at the games, but Cyborg kept pushing him away. So the green teenager spent his time sulking on the couch.

Finally, Terra yawned out of boredom before turning her lap top and stereo off, and left her room. She felt kind of… guilty. For the way she'd talked to Brion. She had actually considered saying sorry, but didn't get to it. She came into the main room to see the boys playing video games. Well, Robin and Cyborg were anyways. Beast Boy was just sitting there. She went to the kitchen, reaching in for a water bottle. She was kind of feeling guilty for yelling at Beast Boy too. "Anybody want something to drink?" she asked.

"No thanks, if I move Cyborg might make sure I can't sit on the couch too," Beast Boy joked.

"Shh! Ruining my concen-" Cyborg growled as his speeder crashed into a wall.

Terra laughed a little bit before taking the water to the couch with her to sit down. She sat down next to Beast Boy, as usual, though not as close as normal. She still felt bad about freaking out on him.

"YES!" Robin said, pressing buttons on the controller like mad.

"Aw c'mon!" Cyborg whined.

Beast Boy glanced at Terra then looked back at the video games, "Can I get next turn?" he asked in a whiny tone. "You guys have been playing like, all day!"

"No! I am going to beat bird boy's behind if it kills me!" Cyborg growled.

"Go Robin! Kick the butt!" Starfire cheered as she jumped up and down behind the couch.

Geo-Force was still in his room, working on notes about things. Though they really didn't mean anything, he liked being organized and keeping notes of the days. Must people would call it a Journal but Geo insisted on calling them notes.

He set his pen down and read over the neat hand writing before closing the small red book. He had been trying to figure out a way to keep Terra from having to go through with the whole marriage thing. Though he wouldn't stop on trying to take his sister back home where he thought she should be. Sending her to America wasn't supposed to be permanent; it was a temporary hiding place for the young princess to keep her safe. But now, it didn't want to go back. In a way Geo was expecting this, Terra had never really been suited for the royal life. He could swear she had spent more time with peasants then her own family simply because she didn't like the castle. Their older sisters would josh her about it but he used to stick up for her.

Geo-Force looked around the small guest room. It was a closet compared to the Titans bed rooms, but it suited him fine. He liked the dark blue wall color even though it gave the room a cave like feeling. The window to the left of the desk he was sitting at almost took up the whole wall. It had curtains though so he didn't mind. With a sigh Geo stood up from his desk to go down stairs, maybe apologize to Terra for being so... big brother like. Though it wouldn't change his opinion on Beast Boy that she seemed to like so much. Now to be truthful, Geo didn't think Beast Boy was a bad person, nice actually and saw why Terra liked him. But fending off boys that came close to Terra was like a second nature.

"Can I play yet?" Beast Boy moaned once more.

"No," Cyborg said again before setting up another round, he had lost again.

Starfire giggled at Beast Boy.

"YES!" Robin shouted, yet again. He was having a really good video game day!

Terra had more been thinking about Brion then watching the game. She felt guilty… she knew he was only doing as he was told. Would she say sorry? No, probably not. She'd try to be nicer though.

Raven walked into the room a minute later. "You guys are still playing?" she asked Robin and Cyborg before sitting down on the couch.

"Well they are! I haven't gotten a chance!" Beast Boy yelled as he threw his hands in the air in an annoyed way.

Geo-Force came down stairs without much noise, he took a seat on the same bar stool and watched the video game take place.

"This isn't right," Cyborg was mumbling as his speeder fell behind Robin's once more. He scowled; maybe a break from the game was a good idea.

Terra looked at her empty water bottle. She was still thirsty. She stood up, taking it with her. She saw Brion sitting at the bar. Sighing, she walked to the kitchen and filled her water bottle up at the sink. Looking over at her brother, she asked, "Do you want anything?"

"ALRIGHT!" Robin shouted happily as his button-pressing pace sped up. He stared at the screen, fingers smashing all the buttons. "Wait for it… wait for it…" Robin said, quieter before jamming his finger on a button. "AND TURBO!" he yelled.

"No thank you," Geo said kinda gruffly. "I would like to talk to you later though." his voice was low as if he didn't want the others hearing. He was sounding more like his father everyday.

"No!" Cyborg cried out in a whine.

"Ha-ha!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Yay for Robin!" Starfire yelled out.

"Yeah, yay for Robin..." Cyborg grumbled.

"Go Robin," Raven said, though quite monotonously, as usually.

"Oh yeah!" Robin exclaimed, still excited. He'd never done this good in video games against Cyborg. "Or should I say 'Booya'?" he quoted Cyborg.

Terra lowered the water bottle, looking down at the floor. Maybe just being nicer wasn't enough. "Brion…" she started, glancing back up at him. "Look, I'm… you know… sorry," she said. She'd never been the best at saying sorry. "For earlier."

Geo-Force though had his back to Terra had his head turned to the side to look at her. His arms crossed at his chest and his face pretty blank. He was good at that. "That's all nice and dandy, but I still want to talk with you," he used his almost blank tone once more.

"Shut up," Cyborg grumbled once more. "Or Do I have to quote the, Titans video store?" he smirked, remembering what Robin had said maybe a month ago.

Terra opened her mouth to respond with a snappy remark, but closed her mouth again. _At least TRY to be nicer… as hard as that is right about now, try_, she thought. With a sigh, she turned to leave, though that didn't stop her from thinking her snappy remark. _And you call ME impossible?_

Robin's smile slipped off his face for a moment, and he looked back at the video game, closing his mouth, and sitting back down in his seat.

Geo-Force turned his head back to look at the TV, totally ignoring the feeling he had that Terra was annoyed with him at the moment. She could deal with it, ha-ha.

"Don't worry Cy! I'll do it!" Beast Boy stood up and pointed his finger in the air. "Titans Video store!" he shouted.

Cyborg and Starfire tried to cover their laughter, but both failed.

Even Raven laughed at that one. She had to admit, that had been really funny.

Terra had taken a drink of water right before Beast Boy said that. That kind of didn't help when she almost busted in laughter. Her friends laughing as well didn't help, it only made her wanna laugh harder. She finally swallowed the water down and cracked up.

Robin slumped in his seat. "Oh ha ha, very funny," he said sarcastically. "I'm rolling on the floor laughing my-" He was cut off by Terra joining in the laughter.

"Nice to know you found it so humorous Robin," Beast Boy laughed then sat back down with his open palm on his forehead.

* * *

Incase you don't get the joke "Titans Video Store", it was in the story before this one _**"Terra's Return."**_

Hey guys Tianimalz here, Greaser can't get on fan and my internet is crap, so sorry updates are taking so long!

_**Read and Review Please **_


	7. Chapter: 6

**Chapter 6:**

A few hours later, Raven was already stifling yawns. She was curled up in a chair, reading in the main room. The clock struck nine as she looked up. She had only been reading for ten minutes.

Robin had mostly been in the main room, though once or twice gone to his room for a little bit, and a few times gone to the kitchen. Now he was sitting at the bar with a glass of water.

Terra was upstairs, sitting on her little couch. She'd moved from her couch, to the bed, to the floor, more then once. Sometimes, she even sat on the window sill, her music going the whole time. She'd been upstairs, typing away on her lap top. She had a kind of… computer journal. She'd been typing in it about everything going on. It had taken her a little while to finish the one entry. She had a lot to say.

"In your face!" Cyborg cheered himself on.

Beast Boy let his controller drop to the floor with his head bowed and anime tears running down his face. "No fair..." he whined as the TV blinked the scores: Cyborg: 25 wins, Beast Boy: 5.

Geo couldn't help but chuckle at the two boys. He hadn't really moved from his spot, maybe once or twice to get away from the silk worm that kept trying to eat his foot. But Starfire soon got Silkie to stop it so Geo had been just sitting there.

Geo-Force looked around, he would be going to bed soon. He liked going to bed early then waking up early. He was always like that. But before he went to bed he wanted to talk to Terra.

Without any noise Geo stood up and walked down the hall way. He scanned each door till he came to the one labeled, "TERRA" in bold lettering. He raised his glove fist before knocking on the door.

Terra looked up at her door. "Uh... just a minute!" she called. She ran the cursor over to the 'X' at the top right hand corner and clicked it. A little box popped up, asking her if she wanted to save. She clicked on the 'yes' button and stood up. Once at her door, she let it slide open to see Geo. She knew it was time for that 'talk' he'd mentioned.

"Hey," Geo said with crossed arms at his chest and a half smirk on his face.

Terra nodded; kind of a confused grin on her face. "Uh, hi," she answered. After a moment she stepped aside. "Uh, do you wanna come in?" she asked. She had a feeling this might be a long talk. It might, it might not, but if it was she'd rather sit down.

"Yeah sure," Geo-Force stepped inside the room and looked around. "Nice," he said simply before looking at Terra. "Talkin time," he smirked once more.

Terra closed her door and sighed. She moved back to her couch and sat down. "What about?" she asked, though she had a feeling she knew. She reached over and closed the screen of her lap top before looking over at the stereo. She liked this song. She could already tell she was getting distracted.

Geo sat on the couch as well, propping his feet up on the coffee table and holding his hands behind his head. "I want you to talk first. I want to know what happened after you left Markovia."

Terra tore her gaze from the window to snap in her head in Brion's direction. She could feel a sad look form on her face. She shook her head a little, saying she didn't want to talk about it.

"Terra," Geo narrowed his eyes slightly, but not enough to look mad. "You have any idea how many nights I spent staying up and worrying over you? I want to know, what happened? How did you end up in this place?" he took his hand out and swept it out then returning it behind his head.

Terra looked at the floor. She really… REALLY didn't want to talk about it. She took a deep breath before she started talking. She told him about everything. Almost. About how she had trouble controlling her powers… how she caused avalanches, mudslides, and earth quakes every time she tried to help people. She said how she had taken a lot of lives without meaning to. She told about the newspapers she had found in other cities, front page was always how an unexpected earthquake left a whole city in ruins and debris. Terra even talked about the places she stayed, the little amusement park and the diner.

Finally, getting to the part where she met the Titans, she told him almost everything. The only things she left out were the more personal times she'd spent with Beast Boy. She talked about the first day, and the second, and how she'd run after they'd all found out. She had gone to Slade, their worst enemy. She talked about joining him in exchange for control. She came back to the Titans, and gained their trust, joining the team finally. She told him everything from there and to the end.

After that, she told of how she came back from stone. She told him everything that had happened then as well. Everything from when she climbed down that mountain with difficulty, to when she'd finally turned up at the Titans, and everything about Slade that day he'd captured her again, this time not going for apprenticeship, but for revenge, to kill her. She told of everything that happened. When she finally finished, she had tear streaks on her face. She didn't like re-telling all those bad times. The good times were great to re-tell. But she had a lot of bad times.

Geo-Force was staring at her with wide eyes, okay not what he expected. "Terra..." he almost whispered, a surprised look on his face. "I'm sorry... that you had to go through that..." He looked away and shook his head. He wished he could have been there to help her, but glad Beast Boy had been most of the time. Though he wouldn't show it any time soon, he was grateful to the green teen.

Terra was staring out the window again, an almost straight face, though tears still ran down her face. Not fast, just steadily. She paid no attention. She couldn't bring herself to look over at Brion. Normally when someone said 'sorry', she'd say it was okay if it was something that had to do with her, but that would only be a lie here. It wasn't okay, it had never been okay. That whole situation wasn't okay. "It's not your fault," she told him instead.

Geo placed his hand on Terra's shoulder in attempt to help her a little.

Terra didn't look over right away. She finally glanced at his hand on her shoulder, and then looked over at him. "They've helped me so much… I don't want to leave them." She was speaking having to go leave her friends forever to be married off. "They've saved my life, more then once. Especially Beast Boy…" her voice trialed off for a moment. Why was she telling him all of this? "He helped me when we first met, he helped me when I went with Slade, he helped me when Slade caught me. The Titans were always there, backing him up. I don't want to leave them," she repeated.

Geo nodded his head in understanding. "But Terra... we really miss you back home. And..." he was about to go back into about how her country needed her. But didn't. "We all have to do things we don't want to do... I honestly didn't want to tell you what I was told to... but I did because it was my job."

Terra sighed, she didn't know if she should tell him she didn't consider Markovia 'home' anymore. Titans Tower was her home. Her 'job' was to help the Teen Titans protect the city. She didn't want to be a princess. She wanted to be a Teen Titan.

Geo knew why Terra wouldn't want to go back, he didn't blame her honestly. He removed his hand and shook his head, sighing to himself. "It's your choice, I wont make you go back... but Terra... we really do miss you." at that he got up. "And need you," he turned around and walked out.

Terra let his words sink into her. She slumped back on her couch, bringing her hands up to her face. Maybe- no. But, what if… maybe she should… Maybe she was needed somewhere else…

_What about Beast Boy? _she thought. Sitting there, she thought, and thought, and thought. What if she was needed in Markovia more then here? No, she wanted to stay here. She needed her friends. Everything seemed to be confusing to her; either choice she made was a wrong one. Either way she went, it was a 50/50 loss for her. If she went one way, she lost her friends… her home… she lost the Teen Titan part of her. If she took the other path, she would have the guilt of letting her entire hometown down. What could she do? She needed help. Though something told her, no one could help her. Only she could choose. She hated situations like that.

* * *

Tianimalz: Okay I know, short chapter compared to the others. But I thought this would be a mean little cliffy for you guys -evil crackle- 

_**Please Read and Review! you guys rock!**_


	8. Chapter: 7

**Chapter 7:**

Beast Boy sighed in an defeated way as he lost once more at the video game. "This is..." he couldn't find the words.

Cyborg was however smiling like an insane idiot. "I won again! I won again!" he poked Beast Boy in the head then laughed.

"Congratulations friend Cyborg!" Starfire clapped.

An hour or two later Beast Boy called it quits before heading to his room for bed. He was tired though doubted his sleeping would come easy. The teenagers head was filled with worried thoughts.

_What if Geo-Force does make Terra go? What if I never see her again! _

He closed his door quietly behind himself and sighed once more, taking his gloves, belt and shoes off before crawling on his bed.

Terra had been thinking ever since Brion left. She thought about Beast Boy, and the Titans, and Markovia. She thought about everything, unable to not think. She had been everywhere in her room nearly again. She'd turned her stereo on and off multiple times, paced through the room, sat by the window sill, on her bed, on the couch, laid in the middle of the floor, hung her head off the bed as she laid. She couldn't seem to get comfortable. At the moment she was lying with her head and back on the floor, though her feet rested on the bed.

Downstairs, Raven stood up. "I'm going to bed. Good night," she said before walking out the room and up the stairs, down the hallways and to her room. She pulled off her shoes and cloak, and belt before crawling into bed to lie down.

Cyborg looked around and shrugged, not yet tired he played for a few more hours.

Starfire had gone to bed a little bit ago, yawning most of the way.

But finally Cyborg also went to bed, after setting up the security.

Geo-Force had been in bed for the past few hours, again he was an early sleeper.

Robin cleaned up the day's mess a little bit. Just moving some stuff off the counters and coffee table to the garbage. Nothing major. After it was tidy enough, the Boy Wonder went upstairs to his room. After closing the door he pulled belt, cape, boots, gloves, and mask off. The mask he set on his bed-side table next to his bed. He was asleep pretty quickly, being kind of tired.

Terra let her feet slip off the bed and to the floor. She stood up, feeling as thought she should move again. She plopped down on her bed in a sitting position before lying on her stomach. She was still thinking. She knew the decision she had to make would be a life changing one, or it could be at least, for either herself, the Titans, or her family. Or all three. She kicked her boots off, and pulled her gloves off too. She sat up to unbuckle her belt and soon changed to her pajamas.

After turning the lights out, and her music off, she laid down in bed, turning over several times. It must have been at least an hour and half later when she finally decided she couldn't sleep. She took up her pillow and threw it to the middle of the floor. Yawning, she ripped the comforter off her bed and dragged it to the spot she'd thrown her pillow. She lay down, pulling the blanket around her. Sometimes… the harder, rougher floor was more comfortable then the nice, feather soft bed. It took her a long time still to fall asleep, though she was comfy now. Her head was swimming with thoughts and memories. Finally, at three forty-five in the morning, the troubled blonde fell into a troubled sleep.

The next morning Geo-Force was first up, at five am! Went to bed early got up early. He spent his time outside, watching the sun come up. He liked the warm feeling of the rays dancing on his face. Having heat powers it was almost normal to like the heat as he did.

Beast Boy wasn't up an hour or two later, wouldn't for awhile. He had been tossing and turning most of the night in worry over Terra.

Cyborg and Starfire where in the kitchen once more though at around seven, cooking up all kinds of breakfast foods.

Raven was still in her room, meditating. She had gotten up at six, and had been meditating since. She usually woke up quite early.

Robin came downstairs at about eight, showered, hair done and all that morning routine done. He sat down at the breakfast bar. "Morning Starfire, Cyborg," he said.

"Good morning greetings Robin!" Starfire said in her usual preppy tone.

"Hey Rob, got waffles, pancakes, eggs, Lumpsorf cakes, and some weird fungus stuff," Cyborg half laughed at Starfire's helping in cooking. The two wanted to try and make Terra happy, and food was one of her subjects.

Robin smiled, and nodded his head. "She'll be in Heaven, more the likely," he half joked. Terra always loved food, and she'd eat nearly anything. And a lot of it if she was hungry enough.

A moment later, the doors leading to the main room opened and Raven walked in. She had cut her meditating short today. Once at the breakfast bar, she took a seat two seats away from Robin, saving room for Starfire.

"Hey," Robin greeted.

"Morning Greetings," Starfire repeated for Raven.

"Been working on this for an hour," Cyborg grunted, "So eat or I am forcing it down someone's throat." he joked.

Geo-Force stood from his spot on a large bolder. The sun was in the sky by now and the birds where singing, it really was a nice place here.

Geo turned around and walked inside the tower, looking over at the Titans as he did so. He ran his hand over his black and maroon outfit to get the dust off before greeting the Titans. "Morning."

"Morning," Raven replied to both the Titans and Geo. She looked over the food. She figured she'd just stick to waffles, pancakes, and eggs.

"Hey, Geo," Robin said. "Are you hungry? We have more then enough food," he offered.

Geo-Force looked at the food and forced himself to shake his head no. "Is Terra up?" he asked.

"Not yet," Robin answered his question. "Terra's hardly ever up before nine. That's the earliest she usually gets up."

"And the latest… let's see… I think she stayed up quite late once and didn't get up until we forced her to at one in the afternoon," Raven recalled.

Geo shifted his mouth around, giving a slight disproving but also humored look. He sat at the bar and even though had said he wasn't hungry, forked a few waffles onto his plate.

Terra rolled over on the floor, moaning. She was dead tired. What time was it? Her head lifted to look at the alarm clock. Just past eight. Moaning again, she let her head hit the pillow. She couldn't sleep. Even after only less then five hours of sleep, she couldn't fall back to dream land, even though she was dead tired. She stood up, yawning a large yawn. Her blue scanned her room, slowly. She stopped on the heart shaped box that Beast Boy had given her. With a sad look on her face, she turned away.

Five minutes later, she came out of her room, dressed in a new uniform and her hair brushed. She'd brush her teeth after breakfast.

A few minutes later she entered the main room, still beyond tired.

Geo was first to notice Terra and gave her a wave then looked back down at his food.

"Good morning Terra!" Starfire greeted as soon as she noticed the blonde teen.

"Morning," Robin and Raven said.

Terra yawned, just nodding her greeting, being too tired to say much. She came over and took a seat at the breakfast bar, one elbow on the counter and her head resting on her hand, staring at the wall.

"Tired?" Cyborg asked, well okay it was sorta a stupid question.

Terra barely heard Cyborg. She stared at the wall for a couple seconds more before turning her head. "Huh? Oh yeah…" she yawned again. Being tired kinda gave her… slow reaction time.

Raven gave her a weird look. "What time did you go to bed? One?"

Yawning before answering, Terra glanced over. "Three forty-five," she looked back at the wall, completely missing the look Robin gave her.

"what happened? "Geo asked almost automatically at her staying up late. It was another big sibling thing, or at least for him.

Normally Terra would have given him a 'you're being too protective' look, but she was too tired. She yawned and shrugged. "Nothing."

Geo stared at Terra for a minute before looking back at the waffle he had nearly eaten without noticing.

Beast Boy yawned as he came in. "I hate mornings," he declared before going to sit on the stool... though missed and fell to the floor.

Cyborg covered his mouth and coughed out his laughter.

Robin smirked at Beast Boy, as did Raven. "Smooth," she said sarcastically, making Robin laugh a little.

Usually, Terra would have laughed too, more of a sympathetic laugh, or at least asked if he was alright and offer to help him. She didn't even notice what happened.

Beast Boy blinked a few times, not noticing what had happened till about five seconds later. "That...hurt..." he whined as he stood up and sat on the stool.

Starfire giggled before giving Beast Boy a plate of non dairy waffles and tofu bacon.

After a couple more seconds, Terra looked over at Beast Boy. "What?" she asked, completely missing it.

Cyborg looked back at Terra. "Man, your more out of it then I thought," he half joked then held up five fingers. "How many fingers am I holding?" he joked once more.

"Four," she shook her head a little. "Five, I meant five." Terra stood up, moving to the fridge. She pulled out a can of cherry coke. She didn't really want it… but it would probably help wake her up.

"What do you want to eat?" Robin asked her as she sat down. She popped it open, taking a sip before she looked over at him.

"I'm not hungry."

Cyborg could feel a mock glare spread over his face. "Not hungry?"

"That's a first," Beast Boy joked with another yawn.

"Oh, wow," Robin said, sounding slightly surprised. Okay, he was REALLY surprised. He looked away as Terra took another small sip of her coke.

"Yeah," she answered them.

Beast Boy stared at Terra for a moment, okay this wasn't a first. A month ago or so when she had first come back... she hadn't eaten a whole lot. A lot had been on her mind; well no duh a lot was on her mind now! But still... it worried him.

Raven was eating in silence while Robin was talking about random things, like when their next training might be and stuff like that. Every now and then Raven would add in something. Terra was dead quiet though, hardly taking another sip of her favorite beverage. She was still thinking… although she was almost sure she'd made up her mind. As much as it hurt her.

Beast Boy picked at his food slowly, not listening to anyone.

Geo-Force was doing about the same thing as Beast Boy, picking at his food and not really saying anything.

Cyborg was about to add something into the conversation when the alarm sounded and the tower flashed red.

Terra looked up and then around at the flashing lights. She jumped off the stool lightly, chugging down the rest of the soda.

"Trouble," Robin declared, jumping from his stool and going to the main room. He walked in right as the television screen changed to a giant computer screen. After the map of the city stopped moving on one section, it pinpointed one spot. A small yellow circle flashed as a picture of Mumbo popped up, files opening with information on him.

"Mumbo," the Boy Wonder told his team as Raven drifted in. "He's robbing the bank," he explained. Terra walked in that moment, listening to him. She looked ready for battle, though didn't really act like it.

Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy had run over to gaze up at the screen.

"Alright, lets go then!" Cyborg rubbed his palms together.

Beast Boy, standing next to Terra looked at her. "Do you want to sit this out?" he asked in a soft tone.

Terra looked over at Beast Boy and shook her head. "No, no, I've got it," she said, flashing him a quick, and fake, grin. As Robin ran out the door to the T-Car, Raven followed him. Terra watched them go before glancing at the floor. She knew what she had to do, and what she wanted to do. Her family and Markovia, they needed her more then the Titans did. She wanted to stay here, but knew she had to go to Markovia. What if this was the last time she ever fought as a Teen Titan? What if she never fought side by side with them again?

Beast Boy only nodded, concern painted all over his face.

Geo-Force watched them confused, until Cyborg motioned for him to follow. He accepted gladly. He needed to make sure his little sister didn't get hurt.

Terra headed out of the Tower. She carefully lifted a hand, watching it glow a faint yellow. She watched the rock come to her, vaguely wondering if this was one of the last times. Stepping on, she waited for the T-Car to start so she could follow. She hadn't really been paying attention to where they were going.

Robin jumped in the front passenger seat while Raven clambered into the back behind him.

Beast Boy morphed into a hawk while Starfire flew into the air.

Cyborg hopped into the driver's seat and revved the T-car to life.

Geo-Force looked at the other Titans before his blue eyes glowed maroon red. As did his hands, in short he looked like a male, red, version of Terra. His feet lifted off the ground.

Cyborg grinned as he wheeled the T-car out then started to the location his GPS was pointing at.

Beast Boy, Geo-Force and Starfire followed in flight.

Terra followed the T-Car, right behind it. She stood straight on the rock, hand behind her back. The reached their destination in only a couple minutes. Robin jumped out of the car and Raven just kind of phased through it instead.

Cyborg opened his door and jumped out of the seat then aimed his sonic cannon at Mumbo as Beast Boy morphed back human and did a front flip before landing on the ground with his hands touching the paved road.

Geo-Force and Starfire stayed in the air though.

Terra brought her gloved hand up, glowing yellow still. Raven's hands glowed black and her eyes white. The two girls were ready and waiting Robin's go. "Drop the bag, Mumbo," Robin ordered.

"We can do this the easy way," Raven started.

"Or the hard way," Terra finished.

Mumbo looked at the Titans, not even frowning. He took notice of Geo though shrugged him off. "Mumbo see, Mumbo do, Mumbo made a fool of you!" he shouted before waving his wand around. Fire hydrants roared to life, and cars snarled.

"This guy... is insane," Geo-Force looked at the newly risen creatures.

"You have no idea," Beast Boy joked before bracing himself for the battle cry.

"Titans!" Robin shouted, pointing to Mumbo. "GO!"

Raven flew forward, her eyes glowed white again and one of the fire hydrants was surrounded in a black aura and thrown into one of the cars. She shot a blast of power at Mumbo.

Terra pulled up a piece of ground as her hands glowed and with a grunt she threw it at Mumbo.

Mumbo laughed insanely as he waved his wand around, blocking off attacks and bringing more items alive. He swiped his hand out as razor sharp cards flew out.

Beast Boy morphed into a lion and dodged these cards and made a swipe at Mumbo, but was thrown aside by a rampaging... hot dog stand?

Cyborg shot at Mumbo, but his cannon was turned into a pink vase with flowers. "Aw c'mon!" he whined.

Starfire flew up, her star bolts cut through the air making whizzing noises.

Mumbo also blocked those, making Starfire grunt with annoyance.

Robin made a jump at Mumbo himself and did a spinning kick, whipping out his bo-staff as well, bringing it around for a shot at the Magician's head.

Terra threw a pointed and big rock at one of the cars, slamming it into another car and crushing them both against a building. While she was doing this, one of the manipulated fire hydrants spit a blast of water at the rock under her feet, knocking it away. At the same time, one of the crazy meat stands shot a line of sausage at her. It wrapped around her foot, pulling her to the ground, and hard. "AHHH!" she yelled out of surprise, grunting as she hit the ground. She opened her eyes, moaning, to see one of the cars advancing toward her.

Both Geo and Beast Boy looked over at Terra then the car. "Terra!" they yelled together.

Geo-force touched the ground with his feet and started running over to his sister, though was rammed into by Beast Boy who was also rushing to help her.

"Watch where you're going!" Beast Boy snapped.

"Same to you! Go help your friends I need to-" Geo was cut off.

"No way dude, I'm helping her," Beast Boy pushed Geo to the side slightly.

Geo's eyes brightened in color as did his hands. "No! I'm her brother it's my job-"

"Oh yeah! Well I'm her-" He was cut off by a death glare from Geo-force.

Terra eyes glowed yellow as a cruel smile went up her face. That car was too close for comfort. Next moment, a large chunk of the pavement pulled up, twice as big as the car. The block of pavement glowed yellow as it rammed itself into the car, sending it tumbling away, finally skidding to a stop a long ways down the street.

"Think it wise to. Shut. Up." Geo-Force growled, Beast Boy was near ready to growl himself when he felt the ground shake.

Geo-Force and Beast Boy looked over at Terra and both shifted a little.

"Yo Beast Brat!" Cyborg called for help as he dodged another hot dog stand.

Beast Boy scowled to himself before running over to help his now one armed friend.

Geo-Force looked back over at Terra before shooting out a heat wave large enough to destroy the on coming lamp post.

Terra jumped up, making the piece of ground she stood on shoot up in a narrow, tall pillar. From here she could see Raven swing another lamp post at Mumbo like a bat and watched Robin duck under it before throwing an exploding disk at the magician. She let the top piece she stood on break off and fly towards mumbo, three large pieces of earth flying behind her. At the last second, she flipped back, landing on the back most piece, sending the other three down to Mumbo. A small garden shop was on the other side of the street, and obvious, Mumbo had hit with something because a second later a garden hose shot at Terra like a whip, once again knocking her off the rock and onto the ground.

Mumbo waved his wand around, chanting random classic spell words as things continued to come alive, or seemed too.

Geo-Force ran to help Terra once more but a green tiger pounced on the hose and ripped it in shreds. Beast Boy smirked at Geo after resuming human state.

Geo-Force scowled before running over and holding his hand down to Terra to help her up.

"Hey!" Beast Boy snapped, though not loud enough for anyone to really hear.

Terra sat up, rubbing her head. She took Geo's hand roughly. "I'm so off today!" she snapped at herself.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled, both arms out in front of her and hands glowing. Another lamp post glowed black and turned on its side, horizontally, flying towards Mumbo. "Robin!" she offered. He looked over and nodded before sprinting up and jumping onto the lamp post, riding up to the perfect spot where he jumped with his foot out to kick Mumbo.

"It's okay," Geo-Force grinned quickly at Terra then looked over as Mumbo was taken by surprise.

Mumbo was knocked to the ground in a rough bumpy landing, he was then rained down on with starbolts, enough to knock him out.

The Titans watched until the dust settled to show Mumbo knocked out on the cracked pavement.

"I'll take that," A black aura surrounded the bag Mumbo had been trying to steal money with. If he was so smart… why didn't he just zap it to his 'lair'? Raven highly doubted he had a lair. He was more of the… 'Still living with my mom' type in her eyes.

"Good job, guys," Robin congratulated, looking away from the unconscious villain and around his team.

"Yeah, 'good job'," Terra repeated to herself in a sarcastic mumble. 'Good job'? She'd done horribly!

Starfire landed from her spot in the air and clapped her hands while jumping up and down from excitement of winning.

"Alright... WAFFLE TIME!" Cyborg cheered, glad to see his hand return it is robot form.

"Dude, waffles again?" Beast Boy moaned.

"Yes, waffles again," Cyborg said in a mocking voice before jumping back into the car as the sound of cop sirens was heard.

Robin got into the front seat, buckling the belt and closing the door, grinning at their victory. Raven was in the back again, taking this middle seat this time as she clasped the buckle in place.

Terra summoned a rock to herself and got on, starting off back to the Tower without really waiting for anyone or saying anything.

Cyborg got into the driver's seat once more then revved the car up, listening to the 'beautiful' sound of the motor before wheeling her around once more and starting home.

* * *

**Tianimalz:** Okay good news! Grease and I have fineshed **_Story Time_**, so now we have most of our attention on this fic, so updates should speed up a little. Though my Dad finally got a moving truck, so I might be moving soon. Which results in slower updates again. But for the time being, the updates should speed up a little.

Ps: This chapter is a little longer then ten pages, just to make up for the smaller last chapter that was sorta small.

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


	9. Chapter: 8

**Chapter 8:**

Geo and Beast Boy (in falcon form) where both having mock fights in the air. Mostly it was just Beast Boy making a random peck at Geo, or Geo-Force shooting off a heat wave at the falcons direction.

Starfire kept trying to push between the two to keep from the fighting but it seemed they always found a way.

Terra flew at her own given pace. She wasn't going super fast like she was in a rush to get back, but not slower as a slug either.

Robin glanced over at Cyborg. "Terra's acting really…" he thought of how to word it, "different today."

"Just say it, she's acting weird," Raven chimed in. "She wasn't hungry at breakfast. And did you see how slow she drank her cherry coke? That's just weird."

Cyborg's eyes glanced at Robin then returned to the road ahead. "Do you blame her? poor girl probably has a lot to think about."

Robin was quiet for a minute. "Well… what if she leaves?" he asked. What would Beast Boy do? If Terra left.

"That's not likely. I doubt she will," Raven commented.

Cyborg was quiet, thinking about it. What if Terra did leave? She had become just as great of a Titan as the others. She was a part of their little group. "I dunno Raven..." he said after a minute. "It's her family she has to think about..."

"She wouldn't do that to Beast Boy," Raven pointed out. Truth be told… Terra had grown on her and Raven cared for her just as she cared for her other four friends. She didn't want to believe that Terra would leave them.

Robin nodded in agreement. Though, he too didn't want to believe that Terra would leave them. Not only was she a great team member, but a great friend.

Cyborg shook his head slightly. "I dunno," he said once more. "If Geo is telling the truth it's not only her family counting on her..." he sighed again, it came out in more of a depressed sort of sigh. What would Terra do? He didn't know.

Terra landed the flying rock at Titans Tower and stepped off. She didn't wait for anyone, not even Beast Boy, before she walked into the momentarily empty tower. She looked around, heading to the main room where she took a seat on a chair closer to one of the large windows. She looked down at the lake, watching the water ripple in the light breeze.

Beast Boy zoomed in front of Geo-Force and landed in human form then ran into the tower.

Geo-Force scowled silently as he landed and started to the tower as well, though not running as Beast Boy did.

Cyborg drove the T-car into the garage slowly. Making sure nothing hit his most loved possession.

Starfire landed outside the garage, waiting for Robin.

Robin got out of the car and walked over to where Starfire was before heading through the front door. Raven followed behind them, still thinking.

Cyborg, after closing his door softy ran inside and started the waffles.

Starfire walked inside next to Robin.

Beast Boy looked around the room till he spotted Terra, he grinned and walked over to her, though his grin soon slipped from his face. He came up behind Terra and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hey." His tone soft.

Terra didn't even look over as she answered. "Hey," she said in a voice just as equally soft. She knew she had to tell him. Sometime. Soon. But how? How was she supposed to tell him that she felt she HAD to go off to Markovia and never come back, marrying some guy she didn't know?

"Wanna talk about it?" Beast Boy asked as his head cocked to the side slightly.

Terra finally turned her head to look at Beast Boy. _I guess… now is a good time… _she thought. Well… in her opinion, there was no 'good' time for this. But he brought it up, so why avoid it? She nodded her head and stood up.

Robin went over to the breakfast bar, taking a seat. Raven sat down at her own seat before watching Cyborg for a moment. "Umm… why don't we just have left-overs from breakfast?" she asked.

Cyborg thought for a moment, "You know, I dunno." At that he pulled out wrapped left overs from the fridge.

Geo-Force walked in a minute later, glancing over at Beast Boy and Terra before walking to the breakfast bar.

Beast Boy smiled a warm soft one. His hand left her shoulder before he started to the hall way, holding her hand.

Terra followed him, head slightly bowed as she thought about what to tell him. Or… she knew what to tell him, more of how to tell him. Once in the hall way, she leaned her back against the wall, still staring at the ground ahead of her. She was finding it difficult to look Beast Boy in the eyes.

Beast Boy let go of her hand and cocked his head down slightly, making a goofy job of trying to look Terra in the eye. Though worry built up in his chest, he knew how to hide it and only smiled warmly for Terra. "Soo."

Terra glanced at Beast Boy. She didn't smile. She felt like she _couldn't_ smile. Opening her mouth to speak, she quickly found it rather difficult. She closed her mouth, looking away again. How was she supposed to do this?

"Terra?" Beast Boy's voice was tinted with concern for her.

The troubled blonde took in a deep sigh before turning to look at him. She opened her mouth again, pausing before talking. "I- I…" she took another breath. "I have to go back…" she finally stuttered out.

Beast Boy stared at her, standing up straight and looking as if someone had slapped him. "What? Why!"

Terra's eyes had found their way to the floor again. She could feel them start to water. "They need me…" she reminded him, her voice shook slightly.

"Terra!" Beast Boy's voice held shock. "We need you!"

Terra lifted her head up again, though her eyes looked to the side as she spoke. "You were a great team without me. They need me more then you do…" her voice had become quiet.

"Terra! No!" Beast Boy half begged. "How can they possibly need you more then we do! The team needs you! … I need you..." he whispered, his eyes brows lowered in a begging way. His hand reached out with palm up and open also in a pleading/begging way.

Terra looked down at his hand. She closed her eyes for a second, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Beast Boy," she apologized. "The whole of Markovia… they need me… my family needs me." She looked to the left again. "Or… what's left of them…" she looked up at him, eyes shining with tears. "You understand… don't you?" she asked in a half pleading, half hopeful way. She couldn't expect him to understand though… _she _didn't understand.

Beast Boy shook his head and let his hand fall to his side. His head turned to the right as he stared down at the floor. "Why?" his voice cracked. "I-I don't get it..." He did get it, in a way; he just didn't want to believe it. She had just gotten back!

"They would find a way… you know. They'd find a way to get me back to Markovia, even against my free will." She kept glancing at things… the wall, the floor, Beast Boy. She'd always look away though. "I don't want to do this; you have to know that… I don't want to. I have to."

Beast Boy shook his head once more before looking back at Terra. "No! We can find a way! They can't make you do anything!"

Terra shook her own head, slowly. "You don't understand," her voice was once more gloomy and sad. "They can… and they will."

"No!" he screamed, refusing to believe it. "There's always a way! There has to be. I'm not letting Geo or anyone take you." his voice was stronger, determined.

"I have no choice," Terra stated, her voice cracking slightly as looking away again. "I have to." Her eyes found their way back to Beast Boy.

"Why? Why don't you have a choice?" Beast Boy's voice was almost demanding.

Terra looked down. "I never have a choice… not when _Markovia_ is behind it." She looked up at him. "I never told you… I never told anyone… but… I- I'm… I'm a- a…" This was hard for her. Almost as hard as telling him she had to go. She'd never told anyone. "I'm a… princess." On the last word, she had looked away, her voice filled with disappointment and shame. A Princess was the last thing she wanted to be.

Beast Boy stared, dumbfounded at first. He leaned on the wall across from Terra, still looking at her with disbelief. "And you never told me this why? Anything else I should know?" He snapped. Beast Boy crossed his arms at his chest and looked down to his left, his eye brows lowered. So she really didn't have much of a choice.

Terra's face cringed a little when he snapped. "Beast Boy," she said, walking up to him. "I'm sorry! I never told anybody. It's not something I'm proud of!" She reached out to put her hand on his shoulder.

Beast Boy shrugged her hand off and stormed to his room. Not giving Terra a second glance or even saying anything. He was angry and sad. He didn't want Terra to leave, that was probably one of the last things he wanted. He slammed his door shut and walked over to his bed where he fell on it face first. Not knowing what to do next.

Terra's eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly. She let her hand fall to her side. She watched him go before her eyes closed, her head hung sadly. She couldn't help it… she couldn't help that she was a princess. She didn't want it that way. She couldn't help that they could force her away; she couldn't help that they could force her to marry some geek in tights. Why did he get mad at her for something she couldn't help? For something she had no control over. She hated not having control. For obvious reasons. She stood there still; staring at the spot Beast Boy had been only mere moments before.

Beast Boy lifted his head up from the lumpy pillow and sat on his bed with his legs dangling down the side. Why did things always have to make some U turn when events started getting good? What evil force had some stupid grudge against Terra and himself? He wasn't going to let Terra go so easily, no way. He would follow her to Markovia and find a way to stop her from going through the whole marriage thing. This had happened to Starfire a year or so ago. Back then Beast Boy had helped Cyborg tease Robin about it all. But now, Beast Boy kinda knew how his leader had felt. Only in a more sympathetic way then a 'BUST IN AND STOP IT ALL' sort of way like Robin. He sighed to himself then looked around his room as if the answer would jump in front of him any minute.

Terra leaned against the wall again, letting her back slide down it until she sat on the floor. She brought her knees up, burying her head. She was both sad, and angry. How could Beast Boy do that to her? He turned his back on her when she needed him! Even though there wasn't much he could do. He could have at least comforted her. But no! He had to go off all mad at her and leave. She felt tears of sorrow and anger sliding down her cheeks.

Beast Boy ran his fingers through his hair while staring at the floor once more. He didn't know what to do, he had to do something. Princess or not, he wasn't going to let Terra go through with this. There had to be a way, It's never too late right? But as he pondered on the subject, he was doubting those words more and more.

Terra looked up again, taking a deep breath as she wiped the stray tears from her face and more from her eyes. She sat there a little longer, wiping her tears away to make it look like nothing was wrong. When she was satisfied, she stood up again and made her way back to the main room. Not even glancing at the other Titans or her brother, she took her seat back over by the window, staring at the lake and city again.

Cyborg was about to greet Terra but didn't, she didn't look like she wanted to talk. He shot worried looks at the other Titans. Which Starfire returned with a worried look of her own.

Geo-Force on the other hand kept his eyes on Terra, considering going over there.

Robin and Raven had looked over at the blonde Titan as she came in though said nothing. Robin looked around at the three other Titans. He had a concerned look on his face while Raven had a lesser worried look, though she was just as concerned as the others. Robin looked around again. Something was missing… Where was Beast Boy?

"Hey Terra?" Cyborg bolded up to ask. "You wanna come eat something? Or want something to drink?" he said in the softest voice he could.

Geo-Force kept his eyes on Terra as if he could read her mind, though being a brother could in a way. He hadn't seen Terra for at least two years, but he had been around her most of his life so knew a good deal.

Terra didn't answer for a moment. It seemed her slow reaction time had caught up with her again. Shaking her head slowly, she said, "No," quite softly. She cursed at herself when she heard her own voice. You could tell she'd been crying a while ago by her voice.

Raven and Robin glanced at each other, giving the same look. Robin's masked eyes found their way to Starfire.

Starfire held her hands to her chest, glancing at Robin then back at Terra.

"Wanna talk about it?" Geo asked next.

Terra held herself back from saying she didn't want to talk to him. Why did he have to come? Not that she didn't like seeing her brother again, but now she was wishing he hadn't found her. She shook her head again.

Geo-Force sighed to himself then turned back to the food in front of him, though he wasn't really feeling hungry.

Beast Boy was pacing the floor, he felt bad for snapping at Terra like that, but he was angry. And had taken it out on her, he hadn't meant to. It just happened. He would have to say sorry later, first he had to try and think of some sort of plan. There just had to be a way to keep Terra, he wouldn't stand losing her for the fourth time.

The hours passed by and Terra still hadn't spoken a word. By now, she was in her room again. She had typed out another computer journal entry. She had been in her room for a long time. Now, she lay on her bed, looking around her room. It was a cool room, she loved this room. The paint job was the coolest. The stars on the ceiling were always something she stared at if she couldn't sleep. She would miss her room. She would miss everything about the Tower. But five specific things would be missed most.

Beast Boy sighed heavily. Nothing, what could he do? Honestly, if the Titans helped... well would that even be enough? Maybe Geo could help them out, could but probably wouldn't.

Beast Boy shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair once more, walking to Terra's room to see if she was in there. He stopped at the door and swallowed a lump in his throat, he would miss her more then anyone else, she was more then just his best friend... Beast Boy raised his fist and knocked gently on her door then stepped back and waited to see if he got a reply.

Terra looked to her door, though said nothing. She let her feet touch the floor and stood up silently. Walking over away from her bed, she went and sat down on the window sill, staring at the lake yet again. She vaguely wondered who was at her door, but didn't want to talk right now.

Beast Boy waited a moment before knocking again, a little louder. "Terra? Terra are you in there?" he asked.

Terra's eyes narrowed at the window. She could see her faint reflection in it. "What do _you _want?" she snapped at him. She was angry with him. Why shouldn't she be?

Beast Boy shifted his weight around and sighed. She had a right to be mad with him, he had taken his anger out on her. "I-I wanted to say I'm sorry..."

Terra pushed herself off the window sill, pacing around a little as she reamed him out through the door. "You shouldn't even be here apologizing in the first place! You know why?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "Because you never should have gotten mad at me in the first place! It's not my fault! I can't help it!"

Beast Boy staggered back a few steps; his sorry look was replaced with another angry one. "I was just saying sorry! Okay! Is that alright with you, your highness!" he snapped.

Terra stopped pacing, glaring at the door. She would have just taken a deep breath and apologized for her own outburst… until he called her names. "Don't call me that!" she yelled at him.

"Sorry, but it seemed suiting enough." Beast Boy half sneered, his arms crossed tightly at his chest, and glared at the door.

Terra brought one arm to wrap around her waist, while her other arm bent so her elbow rested on her first arm. With her forehead rested in her hand, more tears started welling up in her eyes. She closed her eyes, shaking her head.

Beast Boy's anger was feeding off his worry over Terra. Truth be told he was dead sick worried that he would never see her again. And his twisted emotions made it come out in anger. In that way he was complicated. "Know what? Fine! Stay in there and see if I care!" He snapped. "Oh and sorry for wasting your time," at that he turned around and marched back to his room.

Terra let out a sob, tears falling freely down her face. "Stop it…" she half whispered, knowing he was already gone. "Stop, just stop." She wanted him to stop snapping and yelling at her. She moved to the window again, placing a hand on the window, her forehead leaned against it as more tears fell down her cheeks. She hit her head on it. Why did she yell at him like that? She had a right to be mad! …Didn't she?

Beast Boy let his door slam shut behind him.

_You didn't have to yell at her like that_... said that little voice.

_She snapped at me! I tried to say sorry!_

_You snapped at her first_. It pointed out.

_I'm sick of secrets, why couldn't she tell me before?_

_What would it have changed?_

... _I'm going to lose her... aren't I?_ Beast Boy felt tears struggle to break loose but wouldn't let them.

Terra lifted her head after a moment. She unlocked her window and opened it. A moment later a rock was waiting for her and she stepped on. Leaving the window open she levitated the rock to the roof where she jumped off and moved to the edge where she sat down. Her knees pulled up to her chest and she wrapped her arms around them.

_I can't answer that..._ the voice said before dieing down.

Beast Boy collapsed on his floor with his back to the window. His head leaned back as far as it would in silent misery. He didn't want to lose her... but what could he do?

Geo-Force stood up from his seat and walked to the hall, hearing faint yelling he wanted to make sure everything was okay. He came to Terra's door after getting lost a few times and looked it over. He knocked gently. "Terra? Terra, are you okay?" He asked through the door. But when he got no answer he slowly opened the door a crack. "Terra?" he whispered before walking fully into the room. He saw the window open and smirked slightly.

Terra rested her chin on her knees, staring at the water. She watched it ripple lightly in the breeze, the sunlight reflecting off it, making it sparkle. It reflected in her eyes, making them sparkle with it. She listened to the sound of waves rolling onto shore and hitting rocks, the sound of happily singing birds wasn't far off. How could everything seem so peaceful and nice and happy when she was so miserable?

A hand was placed gently on Terra's shoulder as Geo's voice spoke. "Are you okay?" he asked softy.

Terra immediately recognized the voice. Brion. She didn't answer him. It seemed as though she hadn't even noticed. Hadn't heard, or felt him there. She just continued listening to the waves and birds, and watching the water. What was she supposed to say? She knew her voice would crack anyways. Her face was streamed with tears… she could feel it.

Geo-Force shifted his mouth around, a common thing for him to do when thinking. He removed his hand and floated in a sitting position next to Terra. Taking side glances at her he noticed the tears. "Wanna talk about it yet?"

Terra shrugged. Usually when she was upset over something, she would talk to Beast Boy. That obviously wouldn't work this time. She wasn't used to talking to Brion. Still staring at the water, she spoke up. "We had a fight…" she said simply, her voice shaking and, as she had thought, cracking.

"Thought so," Geo-Force nodded, "we as in you and the green guy?" he asked, knowing he was right though. They were the only two not in the rec room. But he thought he might be able to get Terra to talk more this way.

"He has a name," Terra reminded her brother. She didn't snap at him, just told him.

"Sorry, guess I didn't pay attention to it. What was it again?" Geo turned to glance at Terra real quick.

Terra slowly turned her head to look at him, shaking her head in a disbelieving way. "Are you kidding me?" she asked. "His name is Beast Boy," she reminded him, though saying the name quiet compared to before.

"Beast Boy, got it." Geo had a mix between a care free and a blank face expression. "So, what was the fight over? If you don't mind my asking."

Terra glared at the water now, watching as it crashed against at the rocks, hard. She took no hesitation in complaining. "It was such a stupid fight!" she cried. "He got mad at me, so I got mad at him, then he tries to apologize and I blew up at him! Now he's mad again, and I kind of don't blame him, but then again I keep saying it's all his fault!" She had completely missed answering what the fight was about and skipped straight to complaining. She did that sometimes without noticing.

Geo-Force nodded his head as he listened. Not pestering about what the subject of the fight was, he had a good idea of what it was already.

Geo let a silence fall over them for a few minutes, giving Terra some time to cool down before asking his question. "You love him... don't you?" he turned his head so his dark blue eyes rested on Terra.

Terra sighed. Right now… she was pretty dang angry with Beast Boy. But that didn't make her like him any less. She didn't blush or look away from the water as she nodded her head a few times. Maybe some people thought she was too young to really love someone. Maybe most people would think it was just Teen Love. But she thought different. And she didn't care what other people thought.

Geo-Force smirked, "Any other time I would be hunting him down, Guess I can let one guy slip once." he joked and nudged Terra's arm. Trying to get at least a grin. But then another question needed answered. "Terra... I need to know if you are coming back with me. I've been here longer then I should have been..." his face went blank once more.

Terra had tried not to grin at the joke. Though she couldn't help a very small one. She always had found it both annoying and funny that Brion was so protective. Her small grin left her face though and her eyes were back to the rippling water. "It's not like I have much of a choice." Her voice was quiet again.

Geo-Force sighed and looked down at the water as well. He shifted his mouth around a little more and messed with his eye brows before speaking again. "If you do go, did you want to bring your friends? So you can spend a little more time with them?" he didn't like how this was sounding, but he had a mission... the only thing he could do was try to comfort Terra the best he could.

* * *

Tianimalz: Hey guys! you where all great and fast at reviewing, Grease and I deicded to go ahead and update early. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


	10. Chapter: 9

We do NOT own Teen Titans.

**Chapter 9:**

Terra looked over at her big brother. "Are they allowed?" she asked. Before he could answer, she looked away though. "I dunno if Beast Boy will want to go…" She couldn't positively say she was sure he would go or not. She didn't know if the others would go either, but she thought there was more chance of them coming along then Beast Boy.

Geo smirked. "I'll make it so they're allowed, just leave that to me." He turned his head to look at his sister when she spoke again. "If he doesn't want to come... I won't force him."

Terra was silent for a moment. "Why not?" she asked, half joking. She wanted Beast Boy to come… even though she was mad. She didn't blame him though, if he didn't want to go.

"Because personally I don't like him," Geo joked. Again his face didn't show his joking but his tone did. "But if you want any of them to go, you're the one asking them. Not me," his mouth crept into a joking evil smile.

"Thanks," Terra said in sarcastic, mock angry tone. After a half grin and a little bit of silence. She looked up at the sky. "Is this really the only way?" she asked in a tone a little kid who didn't understand the world might use. Well… she didn't understand the world. Or life. "Isn't there any other way? Or at least a way to get me out of it?"

"Terra, if there was any other way I would have used it. Honest..." He gave her a sympathetic look. "If you think I am happy with this then you got one messed up mind little sis," he half joked. He didn't like any of this, and didn't like his little sister being sold out like this. But he saw no other option, and he refused to not carry out his mission and try to take Terra back. "Mother and Father will be happy to see you again... I think everyone will." It was a small little country, hidden and not really known outside world. Few kingdoms were like it anymore. He let his feet touch the tower roof before he walked back inside.

Terra sighed, lowering her head to rest on her arms again. "I won't be," she said, shaking her head. That sounded selfish… she knew that. But… in a situation like this… wasn't it okay? Wasn't it okay to be selfish in a spot like she was in? She sat there staring at the water still. Having no one to talk to again, she stayed silent, hardly moving.

Robin and Raven looked up too. Robin looked around at all his friends, wondering what had happened.

Geo-Force walked back down to the Rec room after again losing himself a few times. He got a few looks from both Starfire and Cyborg that said they where just dieing to know what happened. Though he merely sat on the couch and yawned to himself.

Terra sighed, standing up and brushing herself off. She stood there for a minute, arms crossed, holding herself as though she were cold. Stepping back onto the rock she had flown up here, she went back to her room. Closing and locking her window, she looked around the room again. Would she need to pack? When would they leave?

Beast Boy's head snapped up, he had dozed off even in this uncomfortable position. His hand rubbed the back of his neck in attempt to make it feel better, though it did little. About forty-five minutes later Beast Boy coaxed himself out from his room. Though his strides where hurried, they sped up when passing Terra's door. He had to fight to keep his hands from forming fists.

Beast Boy entered the main room, about to plod himself onto the couch but spotted Geo so sat at the breakfast bar instead. A usual smiley like look replaced his angry and upset one as he took left over waffle from the counter... yeah it was still sitting there. He ate it plain, just eating it like you would a cookie.

Only ten minutes after Beast Boy, Terra came out of her own room. She looked up and down the halls. She figured she would go down and talk to her friends. One arm was crossed over her body, letting her hand rest on her other arm as she walked down the halls, something she did when she was nervous.

She entered the rec room and looked around before glancing at the floor. She took a deep breath and held her head up more. She spotted Beast Boy and almost instantly looked away in fear of crying.

Beast Boy shifted his eyes so he could glance at Terra, though he soon quickly looked away and back at the TV that blared today's news.

"Greetings!" Starfire cried out to Terra.

"Hey Ter!" Cyborg grinned; though soon let it slip off his face when he saw Terra's own face...

"Hey Terra!" Robin greeted. It seemed like they'd hardly seen her all day. Raven looked over, giving Terra a small smile.

"Uh… hi," Terra said kind of unsurely. "Can I… ask you guys something?" she asked quietly.

"Sure," Cyborg nodded, leaning his back on the kitchen counter with a Pepsi in his hand.

Geo-Force glanced over his shoulder at the Titans and Terra, though then looked back at the TV, listening all the same though.

Beast Boy acted as if he wasn't listening, looking at the TV mindlessly, but he too was listening in. Just too proud to act like he had forgiven Terra over the fight.

Terra looked around at each one of the Titans. Even Beast Boy. "I… I umm…" she tried to swallow a lump forming in her throat. After taking a breath, she finally told them. "I… have to go back… to Markovia…"

"What?" Robin asked, sounding dumbfounded. "But…"

Raven's eyes widened slightly and suddenly her whole attention was on Terra.

Beast Boy slapped the remainder of his waffle on the counter and crossed his arms, still looking at the TV.

"B-but friend!" Starfire gasped.

Cyborg cocked his head to the side slightly. Having nothing to say.

Terra looked over at Beast Boy with a both sad and hurt expression. She was sad for him… but why did he have to do this? It was hurting her too, and then him getting all angry just made it worse. She took in a quiet breath. "I was wondering… and I understand if any of you don't want to… did you guys maybe want to come and stay for a little bit… for the… wed- mar-" She couldn't bring herself to say 'wedding' or 'marriage'. "For the ceremony?"

Starfire looked ready to cry, her eyes watered but she wiped the salty tears from her eyes and held her sniff. "I would be most delighted to come!" she almost cried out before floating over and grapping Terra in a friendly hug. She took a step worth back and gave Terra a weak smile.

Terra stared at Starfire, seeing her almost crying. The blonde heard herself sniff as though she was crying too. And her vision was blurring. When Starfire hugged her, she closed her eyes for a second, feeling a tear or two slide down her face.

Cyborg glanced at Robin, then back at Terra, he couldn't find anything to say. He wasn't the type to talk much upset.

Beast Boy tried to swallow the growing lump in his throat, but found it too difficult so dealt with the large pain it gave. Still he said nothing, and pretended not to even notice anyone was in the room.

Raven nodded. If Terra wanted them to go, then Raven would.

Robin stared at her as if trying to find a way to help her. "Do you want us to be there?" he asked.

Terra looked over, tears still in her eyes. She nodded her head.

"Then I'll come too," he said.

Nodding her thanks to him, Terra looked away. "I'm sorry," she quietly. She meant for her breakdown into tears. She didn't like crying in front of people. Well, Beast Boy didn't count. She'd cried in front of him before, but never all of the Titans.

"I'll be there," Cyborg grinned weakly, finding some of his voice again. So they where going to lose her...

Beast Boy flinched in his seat, not feeling comfortable in the room anymore. The green changeling stood up and walked outside with hardly any noise.

Geo-Force listened to the Titans agree before standing up and facing them, "Then we need to leave tomorrow."

Terra nodded her head to Cyborg. She looked over at Geo, more tears filling her eyes. Turning to face Beast Boy, she watched him leave. Without another word she left the room, not able to stand it anymore. When she came to her room again, Terra stepped in and closed the door. She pulled out her little light blue backpack that she had used when she first came to Titans Tower. Maybe she could take a few things. She was positive they would already have 'clothes' for her. In her opinion, what she wore were clothes. But dresses… That was a whole other thing.

Beast Boy kicked at the dusty ground with the toe of his shoe. He didn't want to lose Terra; after all he had done to get her back. They had found a way to get Starfire out of this kind of situation. But for some reason Beast Boy highly doubted there was any scam behind this.

He lifted his head up and looked at Terra's window and took in a deep breath. His body grew smaller as he morphed into a hawk and glided upwards to the large window he knew to be Terra's.

He pecked on it lightly, asking to be let in, and hoping she would let him.

Terra was wiping tears from her eyes, taking the few things that were in her bag out. Her CD player, a couple CDs. The contents lay on her bed as did a small box. The heart shaped one from Beast Boy. She was intending to bring it with her. Hearing a tap on her window, she turned to see the green hawk. She stared at the hawk she knew to be Beast Boy for a moment before coming over to the window. She unlocked it and opened it, stepping back to let him in.

Beast Boy floated in before morphing human. He stood up straight and half stared at Terra, forgetting what he had come to say for a moment. "Um...Terra... look I'm sorry... really." His head hung slightly. Though his eyes refused to stay off Terra for long.

Terra nodded her head in an acceptance of his apology. "Me too," she replied, her voice quivering. She looked over at him and then back to her bed. She didn't know if there was anything she needed to bring with her. Besides her heart shaped box.

Beast Boy sawed on his lower lip as he played with his fingers. He looked back up at Terra, her face was tear stained and her voice shaky. It only made the lump in his throat bigger. "Terra..." he choked out. "There has to be another way..."

Terra shook her head, sniffing again. "No, no, there isn't." No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep her voice steady. It kept shaking and going from a barely audible whisper to a normal talking tone, shaking all the time.

Beast Boy shook his head as if saying he still refused to believe it. "But-Terra," he sighed to himself then closed his eyes for a minute. "I'm going to find a way," his voice was filled with determination.

Terra nodded, but truthfully, she didn't think there was another way. She went back to her bed, still sniffing. She unzipped her small bag and placed her heart shaped box carefully into it. She was leaving everything else. She didn't have that much room. Her lap top was staying behind. She was even leaving all her music here. Not one CD was coming with her.

Beast Boy watched Terra with a sadden look. But kept the tears to himself. "Do you need help? Packing or anything..." He asked in a cracking tone.

Terra zipped up the bag. "I don't have anything else to bring. Nothing else to pack things in." All she felt that she had to bring was the box. It had pictures in it… of the Titans. Mostly Beast Boy, but she had taken other pictures from a photo album she had and placed them in the box. Still most were of Beast Boy.

Beast Boy nodded then walked over to where Terra was. "All the better, cause you aren't staying long," He smiled at her warmly before pecking Terra on the cheek. "I'll be down stairs," he said quietly before turning around and running out the door.

Terra watched him run out the door, feeling like she might faint any second. More tears falling down her face. He was so determined and so sure. She liked that about him though. She had always been insecure and unsure of herself, so she liked that Beast Boy was different.

Beast Boy half ran and half walked into the rec room or main room. Whichever you liked to call it. He took a seat on the couch and perched his feet on the coffee table. Watching the TV mindlessly. Not even half his attention was on it, most of his mind was working on a way to get Terra out. He would find a way, somehow.

Geo-Force had retreated to his room, scratching down a page or two of notes.

Robin looked over at Beast Boy. He didn't say anything as the green titan came in and sat down though. What could he say? He knew what Beast Boy was going through, but it was different. He doubted there was a scam behind this marriage.

Terra sat down on her bed, now hugging her backpack, tears falling silently down her face. This wasn't fair! She knew life was unfair, but _this_ unfair? Everything she'd ever gone through… that was normal 'life is unfair' unfairness. It was unfair gone to the extreme! She hated it.

The rest of the day Cyborg was making sure he had enough power for the long trip they would start in the morning. Geo had told him that the T-car wouldn't be wise to take, neither the ship. It all had to be done on foot.

Starfire was getting things ready for Silkie, who she was entrusting to Titans East while she was gone. She cried most of the night too, and used about all the bath rooms toilet paper wiping her nose and eyes.

Beast Boy hardly moved. He didn't bother packing anything; he was still dead set on making it so they wouldn't need to pack anything. Terra wasn't going to marry some dude and that was final in his mind. She was **HIS** girl and he wouldn't give her up without one heck of a fight.

Raven had also been getting ready for the long trip. She meditated a little too. Robin had also gotten ready. He had watched Starfire a lot. Seeing her cry only made him feel worse. He had a sad expression on his face every time he saw her. He could hardly stand seeing her like this.

Terra had spent most time in her room. She both wanted to be downstairs, and didn't. So, she sat on her bed, going through every one of her CDs, listening to the one more time. She knew she couldn't get through all of them, so she worked her way down from her favorite CD.

Cyborg was currently working on supper, home made pizza. All of them one of a kind. Some with M&M's others with chunks of meat. Even one with tofu bits. He opened his T-com to tell all the others it was ready, much easier then going around and looking for each Titan in the ten story tower.

Beast Boy was already at the counter though, kicking his feet back and forth against it.

"Hey all! Time to eat; get your scrawny behinds down here, Cyborg out." He closed his T-come then looked over at BB for a moment before looking down at the pizza.

Robin opened his communicator then wondered why he had done so. He was just over in the main room, sitting on the couch. He walked over, taking a seat at the bar.

Raven had opened her communicator, listened to Cyborg, closed it again, and then headed downstairs. Once she came to the kitchen she took a seat on the middle stool.

Terra looked around to her small coffee table where she had set her communicator down. She headed over and opened it. After Cyborg hung up, so did she. With a sigh she left the room and came into the kitchen a few minutes later.

Starfire came down a minute later after doing her best to clean her eyes up. Being emotional it was hard for her not to cry. She sat on the stool next to Robin's and grinned weakly.

Geo came down as well, though he didn't take a seat, merely leaned against the counter.

"Okay, I made a bunch of random stuff, just dig in." Cyborg told them as cheerfully as he could.

Raven didn't feel very hungry, though she reached over and took a slice anyways. She set it on her plate and merely stared at it.

Robin also took a couple pieces and set them on a plate. He ate rather slowly. It wasn't like him to eat slowly. Not really like any of them except Raven.

Terra took the spot next to Beast Boy. She stared at the food but didn't grab a piece. She could eat a lot of food, but right now, she just wasn't hungry. At all really.

Beast Boy nibbled the ends of his tofu covered slice. Staring down at the counter and still kicking his feet back and forth.

Cyborg, though worried was hungry. He grabbed a large slice and started eating it, slower then usual but faster then normal.

Robin looked over at Starfire, not saying a word. He looked around the four other titans as well, and Geo. It was so quiet. Except for sound Beast Boy made. Usually Raven would be telling him to knock it off right about now. And then, Beast Boy would more then likely hit the counter loud just to get on her nerves. Then Terra would laugh. It was way too quiet.

They ate in silence for awhile before Cyborg became bold enough to talk once more.

"Anyone up for one last movie?" though after he spoke he realized his mistake and Beast Boy shot him a glare.

"It's not the last," the elf growled. "Just like this isn't the last day she's here." his voice was deep, deeper then it had been in a long time. At that Beast Boy stood up after slamming the nibbled pizza slice on the counter and stormed to his room.

Cyborg watched his friend before running after him with a concerned look. "BB! Beast Boy! Yo c'mon man!" He yelled as he chased after his friend. When he came to Beast Boy's door, he knocked and braced himself for the reply.

"What do you want?" Beast Boy snapped.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that but-"

"But what! This isn't her last day, Cyborg! Not if I have anything to say about it!" Beast Boy's voice was caught between a roar and a growl.

Cyborg backed away from the door, "Sorry..." he said before sighing and walking back to the rec room with his head slightly bowed.

Terra had looked over at Beast Boy with a saddened look when he growled like that. She felt like this was all her fault. All the fighting. She had watched Cyborg leave, and come back only a couple minutes later. She stood up. "I'm not very hungry." With that she left without another word.

"Terra…" Robin watched her go sadly. He was sure the other Titans wanted to spend the last day with her as much as she did. She kept leaving though, locking herself in her room. Raven watched her go as well. Nothing was going right.

* * *

Hi guys! Tianimalz here, just poping this in to say I might be moving sooner then thought. So if the updates just stop for awile, then thats why. Thank you for reading and staying loyal!

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


	11. Chapter: 10

**Chapter 10:**

The rest of the night was quiet, not a boring type of quiet but a sad-depressing quiet.

Starfire walked towards the halls, her eyes puffy from crying. "I wish a good night Robin, friends." she said before walking down the hall.

Cyborg didn't make any comment on how Starfire bid Robin good night separately from them. He instead pushed himself off the couch and followed Starfire after setting up the security system. "Night," he said simply before going to his room.

Beast Boy punched at his wall in frustration. Even after hours of pondering, he had nothing.

_There has to be a way!_ He pleaded to himself, but so far there was none he could see.

Geo had long gone to bed, early to bed and early to rise.

Robin looked at Starfire as she left, staring in sympathy. "Good night, Starfire," he repeated, quite sadly. After Cyborg had left, Robin was the only one still downstairs. Terra hadn't yet come down again; Beast Boy had stayed upstairs too. Raven had gone to bed an hour or two ago. The Boy Wonder sighed to himself. Why did things like this always happen? He didn't want to lose a team member, a friend. He knew Beast Boy must feel a million times worse… but still. Robin moved to the window staring at the city for a moment. He stood there for a few minutes before forcing himself to bed, though he didn't fall asleep.

Raven had meditated for only an hour before crawling into bed. It had taken her another hour to fall asleep. It usually took her longer to fall asleep if she was troubled.

Terra however was still wide awake, though she felt tired. Her eyes felt heavy from crying, making her feel tired, though she wasn't really. She was sitting on her window sill again, window open and one leg stretched out across the window. She had moved around a lot but found sitting her most comfortable. Her music was on again, not that it ever wasn't when she planned on being in her room for a long time. Her lap top was next to her on the floor. She'd been surfing the internet a little bit ago, having nothing else to do.

Beast Boy paced his room with his hands held behind his back. He had been working on this whole plan thing for hours. And he was no further in the plan then he had been those hours ago. Did Terra truly believe she had to do this? He had tried to change her mind but she didn't budge. What else could he do?

_I can't just give up on her that easily, I can't let her life be ruined like that!_ he thought.

_She would probably be treated more then fairly though... so would her life be ruined?_ a little voice questioned.

_Of course! Look at her! She doesn't want to go through with this! She doesn't want to be some princess... she's happy here..._ Beast Boy sighed then sat down on his bed with his face in his hands.

_But you tried talking to her; she thinks she has to go! If you can't change her mind then what else can you do? There is no scam behind this, what can you do?_ It said again.

_I don't know... I just don't know._ B wailed

The more Terra thought about the whole problem, the worse the felt. But she couldn't _stop _thinking about it. Her life would never be the same. She would spend the rest of it in misery. But she would be making a whole country happy. She would be helping all those people. She seemed to have this curse. Every time she tried to help someone, all that happened was that she ended up hurting them. Well, this time, she couldn't see a way to hurt the people of the country by doing what they wanted… but she was hurting the people closest to her. The Titans… and Beast Boy.

The next morning Geo-Force was up around five am. He went around knocking on the doors to wake the Titans up, hoping they wouldn't be too upset. But then most teens would get upset at being woken up before sun rise.

Cyborg moaned at first then slowly got up, grumbling of course.

Starfire was the same, refusing to get out of bed for the first few minutes but was dressed and ready in ten minutes.

Beast Boy on the other hand threw a random box at the door and moaned for more sleep. He had fallen backwards on his bed. But Geo was insistent and Beast Boy finally got up and down stairs, arms crossed and a yawn escaping from his lips every few minutes.

Robin was awake when Geo came to his door, expecting the early wake up call. He did his hair and change to a new uniform before coming downstairs as well. He looked around. Raven was there too, dressed in her usual attire. She looked drowsy, same way that Robin felt.

Terra had woken up, but she didn't move. She didn't object to her brother's banging on the door, simply ignored it, not moving or even trying to fall back to sleep. She didn't want to get up. Right about now she'd rather have time freeze everybody in their places. Well… maybe not Beast Boy.

Geo-Force looked over the Titans, "You guys might want to have a big breakfast, long ways till the nearest stop." he informed.

Cyborg only nodded since his mouth was busy yawning. He walked over to the kitchen and started on a breakfast, it was mostly leftovers from last night.

Beast Boy and Starfire didn't care though, they where perfectly happy with it. Beast Boy noticed his hunger had come back to him from not eating last night. He gulped down nearly half a pizza himself.

Raven looked down at the food. She took up one slice and started eating. She wasn't a big eater. This more then likely be enough for her. She might have a second though, considering this was a long walk.

Robin pulled three slices of pepperoni pizza to himself and started eating. He would probably eat more, but this was a good starting amount for him. A few minutes later, he had eaten six pieces. Hey, Geo had said it would be a long trip.

Terra reluctantly got out of bed. She very slowly changed into a new uniform and brushed her hair and teeth. She stood in the middle of her room now, her small blue bag on her shoulders. Looking around the room, she took in every detail. The color of the walls, the scenery of them, the black ceiling with the little white stars, the messy bed that she hadn't bothered to make.

The detail of the mess in the room as well, like the empty cherry coke cans on her coffee table, and the variety of CD cases scattered on it. Her plain black hoody sweatshirt with a 'Rock On' sign in red on the front with the words written under it was flung on the couch, carelessly. Her closet was open, one of her shirt on the floor while another barely hung from the hanger. Her brush had been set randomly down on the dresser.

It looked just like someone was living there and just gone from the room for a few minutes. She knew it would be much longer then a few minutes before she came back though. Really the only thing missing from the room was her heart shaped box which was gently placed in her bag still. There was no way she would leave that behind.

Starfire ate two pizzas herself before declaring she was done, Cyborg had around one and a half. Beast Boy lost count at five slices. Though it was probably only around seven. Not eating for a day really would make you hungry.

Geo-Force didn't eat much, he was used to fasting since his long journey of searching for his sister.

Terra looked around her room again before sighing. If only she could just… pack the whole room… walls and all. Why not just the whole Tower? Even better… why not just stay? She knew that wasn't an option though and lowered her eyes to the floor before leaving her room for the last time. Once in the hall way though, she lifted her head again, taking in every detail of the halls she walked down. She looked at the names of her friends as she passed their bedroom doors, remembering times she spent with them, and thinking about how in a little while, they would only be a memory.

Beast Boy looked around, looking for Terra. He wondered if Terra was up... she should be. In a way he hoped she wasn't so he could go get her. But knew Geo would have gotten his sister.

"So... When are we going?" Cyborg asked after gulping down his second glass of water.

"Soon as you guys are ready," Geo-Force said.

Terra leaned against the wall opposite Beast Boy's door. So, she'd basically circled around the halls, walking around for a little bit. She was just staring at his name, hardly moving, looking almost as though she was trying to see through it. She didn't want to leave, but all the same she pushed herself from the wall and finally headed downstairs to the rec room.

Beast Boy turned his head to look at who he knew to be Terra coming in. He tried to look as cheerful as he possibly could. "Morning Terra," he tried to grin. Though it came out crooked.

"Morning," Robin and Raven repeated to Terra. This time… it really was pointless to say 'good' morning.

Terra nodded her greeting before coming over and taking a seat next to him. Looking over the food, she realized she wasn't hungry again. But, she took one slice anyways. She knew they had a long trip ahead.

Half an hour later after breakfast was over Geo-Force had Cyborg help him pack seven small backpacks worth of food. Stuff that wouldn't dry out or mold on the long walk.

"Are you guys all ready?" Geo-Force asked the Titans.

"I...think so..." Beast Boy said as be looked through his little burden.

"I am... ready..." Starfire finished looking through her bag.

"I'm ready," Robin said after doing a quick check through his own bag.

"I have everything I need," Raven announced, standing up again.

The only Titan yet to say anything was leaning against the wall a couple feet away. She knew she had everything she wanted to take, though she'd never be 'ready'.

Geo smiled weakly. "We should get going then, it will take us around a week or two to get to Markovia, that's with back alleys and shortcuts. "

Beast Boy looked over at Terra, tightening his jaw he looked back away a moment later.

Terra pushed herself off the wall and headed out the front door. The moment she stepped out, she regretted it and she felt as though she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She sighed, wondering if that was the last time she'd ever be in the Tower.

Once they were all over the lake, Terra stopped, letting the other go ahead of her, staring at the island off in the water, at the Tower on the island. Was this the last time she'd ever look at it? The last time she'd ever see home? She considered this her home. That T shaped Tower off in the distance. So many good times… and bad. So many memories. And she was just supposed to… forget? Forget it all? There wasn't a way, not in her mind. She sighed before finally turning her back on the Tower and walking to catch up with her friends.

The Titans started out, not taking the T-car or ship. Geo had told them it would be too difficult to do so. Markovia was hidden.

They had walked on for a few hours, Starfire flying every now and then. They had taken a detour to Steel City to requst that the East Titans looked after Silkie for awile, and Kid Flash and Jinx had agreed to keep an eye on Jump City while they where gone.

Beast Boy after a little wile later offered Terra a ride, just incase she was tired. Terra, who again had not gotten much sleep, agreed to his offer .Beast Boy had then morphed into the best horse he could think up. His green coat would have shined if not for the trees they walked under that shadowed him. He walked softly with Terra on his back, making it as smooth of a ride as he could.

Robin, who had no other means of transportation, had walked the entire way. He wasn't too tired, being a Teen Titan it took them a lot to tire. But still, they were only human, and humans would eventually get tired. Raven had flown some of the way, walked the other bit. She switched off as she felt like it.

As night came on the day that marked two weeks walking/flying Geo-Force turned and smiled at them. "We can camp early tonight, by tomorrow we will have reached Markovia," he declared.

Raven looked over, sighing with relief. "Good, I'm tired of traveling."

"Yeah, good," Terra quoted grumpily in a sarcastic voice. She was used to traveling a lot so, unlike Raven; she didn't get tired of walking around for hours on end. Not as fast anyways.

Raven looked over, giving Terra a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it that way," she apologized.

Terra nodded. She knew that Raven hadn't meant it that way. But she had seemed to be getting grumpier with the Titans as they came closer and closer to their destination. The only person she hadn't snapped at least once yet was Beast Boy.

"Can we-" Beast Boy yawned. "-rest now? We woke up too early," he moaned. For the past two weeks it had been almost pure traveling. Going to be around 11 then getting up at 5. They hadn't eaten much because the food had to last. But this marked the day before they reached the castle.

"BB, to you noon is too early," Cyborg laughed.

"Yeah? What's your point? I need my beauty sleep," Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"A little late for that don't you think green bean?" Cyborg almost choked on his laughter that time.

Around half an hour later Geo-Force had found a safe place to start a fire. He didn't know if Terra would want to help or not so he got the rocks for the pit himself, with the help of Cyborg.

Starfire was sitting on a log she had found. Her hands cupped over her face, a solemn and almost blank look replaced her normal perky one.

Beast Boy and Geo-Force were currently fighting over who got to make the fire.

"Hey look, I can just do it. Who's got the heat powers?" Geo crossed his arms in a stubborn way.

"So? I could do it too!" Beast Boy protested, though he only wanted to do it to prove he could.

"Okay fine! Let's see you TRY." Geo-Force smirked and let one hand slip and point to the pit where the fire would be lit.

"Okay fine I will," Beast Boy half snorted. He bent down to the pit and grabbed two sticks and started rubbing them together.

"That's not going to work." Geo chimed in.

"I think I know what I am doing," Beast Boy grumbled.

"Okay-" Geo stretched the word out. "-but it's not going to work." his voice in sing song just to sound annoying.

"See how much YOU know," Beast Boy muttered as he rubbed the sticks together at fast speeds.

"I know enough to know that isn't going to work," Geo said with the same sing song tone.

Beast Boy's mouth curled up slightly in an annoyed snarl. He kept moving the sticks back and forth though not getting anything.

Geo-Force watched with his hands at his chest once more, grinning in a cocky know-it-all way. "Sure you don't want me to just do it?"

"Yes I am sure," Beast Boy stressed the first word, annoyed. He wanted more then anything to prove Geo-Force wrong at the moment.

"Really sure? You don't look sure." Geo chimed.

"Geo...shut up," Beast Boy muttered as his arms started to ache from the movement.

Geo-Force acted like he hadn't heard Beast Boy and bent down to look at the sticks better. He smirked then glanced at Beast Boy. "Hmm, don't look like it's working does it?"

Beast Boy felt his lip curl once more slightly but held a growl to himself. "I am now going ignore you," he grumbled at Geo.

"Oh you are?" Geo-Force flopped his arms lazily over his bent knees that were held at his chest. He waited a few minutes, listening to the stick rub on stick before chiming in-"So why isn't it working?"

"Will you leave me alone!" Beast Boy snapped.

"Hey, I thought you were ignoring me!" Geo-Force laughed, only making Beast Boy lower his eye brows in a beyond annoyed way.

Terra shook her head at their bickering. Brion might be her older brother… and have better manners then she did, but sometimes, like now, he acted like a kid too. Just a little bit immature sometimes. Though, she couldn't really be talking.

Terra was off a little ways, sitting up on a tree branch. She'd climbed it out of boredom and found a nice sturdy branch that was shaped nicely so she could sit on it comfortably. She looked down at her friends: Raven was reading a book. Not really a surprise. It was really all she had to do out here when she wasn't just hanging around and talking to them. She could see Robin who had been watching Geo and Beast Boy who were fighting. She could see Cyborg and Starfire too.

Robin looked over at Starfire, his grin fading. He walked over and took a seat next to her on the log. "Star… are you okay?" he asked her gently.

Starfire's head snapped over to look at Robin as her hands dropped. "Oh... yes I am fine," she smiled a fake one. "I thank you for asking," she turned her head back so she looked ahead. She wasn't fine though, she cared for all her friends. And the thought of losing one was a lot for the emotional alien.

Robin stared at her a moment longer before looking away. Usually he would have told her not to worry, that they would find a way to get Terra out of this. But he didn't have some plan this time. What were the reasons for a plan? Terra decided to do this. Although, he knew they would probably find a way to force her into if she backed down.

"It's hard to ignore someone who is right in your face and won't stop talking for five minutes!" Beast Boy growled.

"Yeah I know how that is," Geo nodded his head, clearly being a pain.

"FINE! Alright! You make the stupid fire!" Beast Boy stood up and stormed over to the other side of the little camp area. Sat himself down and crossed his arms, clearly annoyed.

"Aww, did Beasty Boo lose the fight?" Cyborg teased.

Beast Boy looked up at Cyborg with an annoyed glare once more.

Geo-Force grinned a winning one before pointing his hand at the pile, moments later the sticks bursted into a calm fire, He shot Beast Boy a 'told you so' look.

Terra looked down at Beast Boy from the spot in the tree. Wanting to spend time with him, she held onto the branch with her hands and let her feet dangle before she dropped off. The branch was a pretty low one. She made her way over to Beast Boy, looking around at her friends again. Once next to him, she sat down close enough for her shoulder to lightly bump into his.

Beast Boy turned his head to look at Terra and smiled lightly. "Hey."

"Hey," Terra repeated, looking over at him. She propped herself up with both hands behind her and her legs stretched out straight in front of her. She didn't really know what to say.

Beast Boy looked down at the dirt. He pulled one knee up to his chest so his arm could rest on it. "So...we're supposed to be there by tomorrow…" he said quietly.

Terra listened to him talk. Her eyes narrowed slightly, not at him. "Yeah… tomorrow…" her voice was quiet. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them loosely.

Beast Boy cocked his head slightly to get a peak at her face. "Terra... you don't have to do this." he pleaded once more.

Terra shook her head. "I don't have a choice…" she reminded him. She wasn't doing this because she wanted to. She was doing it because she had to.

"You always have a choice." Beast Boy pleaded yet again. "Terra, can't they get some other way? I mean c'mon..."

Terra shook her head again. "Not this time… there's not other option. Brion looked for a way… this is the only way _father _sees." Terra had put an angry emphasis on 'father'.

Beast Boy shook his head slightly, "I'm not going to let them Terra, Geo didn't look hard enough. There's always another option." he looked back down at the dirt. Time was running out, once at Markovia it would be even harder to get Terra out of this.

"It's too late…" Terra's voice was soft again, sounding as though she might cry. She wanted to… but she'd done so much crying already that she felt like a baby if she cried.

Beast Boy looked up at Terra and smiled warmly before repeating his famous line. "Aw c'mon Terra, it's never to late." he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a light half hug.

Terra couldn't help smiling a little. Well… he was right before. Maybe he was right this time too?

A few hours passed. Not much talking was done. Soon it was dark out and the stars were all out, sparkling brightly in the sky. It was a nice night, warm but not too hot.

Beast Boy hadn't moved, even for supper he didn't get up to get some. He had dozed off a few times, until finally his arm dropped from Terra.

Geo and Cyborg were eating the last of the beef jerky. While Starfire picked at her beans, not really hungry even though she had walked all day.

Robin had had a small dinner, not too hungry while Raven had barely eaten anything.

"I think I am about ready for bed," Beast Boy yawned as he snapped his head up again.

Terra yawned before answering. "Me too," she agreed, though she made no movement to get up and go sleep. Instead she just continued staring up at the stars, which is what she'd been doing for the past little while. She hadn't eaten dinner either. If it was even possible, she was less hungry then before. Her eyes felt heavy… like they might drop any second. She stifled another yawn.

"It's a nice view out here," Beast Boy grinned before a small less noticeable yawn escaped. His head leaned back on the tree his back was against as his eyes lids started falling once more.

"Yeah, it is…" her voice trailed slightly as she became more tired by the minute. Her back was leaned against the rather thick tree too, still next to Beast Boy. After another minute or so, she felt her eyes finally close. It felt good to close her eyes again. She snapped her head up, shaking her head. Though, no more then a minute later, she fell asleep, her head falling on Beast Boy's shoulder.

Beast Boy yawned and grinned slightly at the feel of the extra weight on his shoulder. His head tilted on hers as his eyes closed.

Cyborg looked over and couldn't help the smirk. If it wasn't for the situation he would have gone into teasing.

Geo how ever didn't find it as amusing as Cyborg did, being big brother he was tempted to go wake one of them up.

Robin looked around and once finally spotting the two teens, he looked back to the rest of the team. He was feeling pretty tired himself. "I'm calling it a night," he informed them.

Raven was already asleep, her cloak was pulled over her and her head rested on the bag she had brought with her. Her breathing was soft and steady. She had turned in early tonight, Robin really didn't blame her. After two weeks of traveling, almost pure travel, he had been really tired lately too.

Starfire stretched her arms out and let out a giant Tamaranian yawn before curling up next to the fire Geo said he would put out later.

"Guess I should turn in too," Cyborg stifled his yawn. He rested his head on another log they had gotten and fell asleep.

Robin sat down a little ways off from Starfire. He looked over at her for a little bit before laying back and turning over on his side. It took him a few minutes to fall asleep, but he finally did. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. This whole trip was a big one, but tomorrow was definitely the biggest.

Geo-Force stayed up later then he usually did. Waving his hand over the fire then watching it roar up to his command. He glanced over at Terra and sighed. Was he to blame for ruining her life as well? Geo waved his hand over the fire once more, listening to it growl and snarl back at him before making it burn out. He snuggled up and fell asleep.

* * *

Okay, Grease and I kinda skipped alot of the traveling scenes. The reason for this was that this fic is long enough, without us babbeling about them fighting the whole trip xD

We are acually almost done writing this ficout, so we might update a bunch of chapters real fast over the next week. I promis a little twist that all BBTer fans should love later on near the end **:-D**

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


	12. Chapter: 11

**Chapter 11:**

The next morning Geo-Force was first up like almost every morning.

Though sometimes Raven or Robin would beat him. The sun wasn't even fully up yet but the morning dew made him shoot up. Naturally he didn't like getting wet. He yawned before standing up and flipping his hand over the pit, another fire roared up.

Only twenty or so minutes later, Robin pushed himself up, yawning. He looked over and saw himself much closer to Starfire then he remembered when he had fallen asleep. He nearly jumped back, happy beyond words that Cyborg wasn't up yet. The Boy Wonder brushed himself off, glad for the dark as well. It was hard to tell his face was in a blush. Looking over, Robin spotted Geo. "You're up early," he pointed out, though it really didn't surprise him anymore.

Geo-Force turned his head to look at Robin. "Yeah, always am." he said simply.

"I noticed," Robin said a half grin on his face.

Cyborg yawned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes with his curled fists.

Raven sat up a moment later. She looked around at the three other risen teens and stood up. She twirled her cloak around to her back and fastened it. Sitting down once more, she got in her meditating position. She hadn't been able to meditate much, but she figured she better get as much done while the two noisiest Titans still slept.

Geo-Force looked over at Raven, he didn't understand why she was always meditating, but never asked either. He looked over at Cyborg as the half robot sat up.

"Morning y'all," he yawned once more.

"Morning," Robin responded to Cyborg, going through his bag for a minute. He glanced at Starfire, then looked away again.

Starfire grumbled and turned around, not wanting to get up yet.

In her sleep Terra took a deep breath, holding it for a second before letting it out slowly. Her head shifted slightly on Beast Boy's shoulder. This was the most comfortable she had felt all of the two weeks they had been traveling. It was the safest, most secure she had felt since they left.

Beast Boy's head shifted around as well, a small yawn left him but he stayed half asleep.

A hour passed and finally the sun came fully up, showering them with light. Terra moaned sleepily, burying her head in Beast Boy's shoulder a little bit as if to shield her eyes. She didn't want to get up… she'd be that much closer to getting to Markovia.

Beast Boy moaned quietly, as if saying he didn't want to get up yet. His forehead fell on Terra's so he was right in her face. Though his head was tilted slightly as if kissing her. His eyes started to flutter open as his mouth threatened to let another yawn out.

Slowly, Terra's own eyes opened. Her eyes focused again and she saw Beast Boy, giving him a small, soft smile. "Hey," she whispered, her smiling falling from her face. It was hard for her to smile and mean it.

Beast Boy blinked a few times, regaining his focus. He smiled. "Hey," he repeated, blushing lightly at their position.

Terra blushed a little too. Funny. She didn't recall falling asleep like this. All she remembered was sitting with her back to the tree, next to Beast Boy, looking at the stars. She figured she had never made it to her actual sleeping spot and just dropped off right here. Even though she blushed at the awkwardness, she still didn't move. Beast Boy couldn't stand the temptation of being so close, it was an annoying weakness he had. Since his lips where practically touching hers he only had to close his eyes and lean in a little bit. Giving Terra a light brush before a small kiss.

Geo looked over and was sure he felt his blood temp rise. No way was that happening, especially not in front of him!

Geo-force stood up from his spot near the small fire and marched over to where Beast Boy and Terra where sitting, not stopping his march he grabbed Beast Boy by the collar and dragged him off.

"AH!" Beast Boy yelped.

Terra had closed her eyes as well, leaning in just a little to help, bringing one hand up to rest on his shoulder. She had nearly forgotten about Brion and didn't notice him storming over to them in an obvious rage. Though, when Beast Boy was pulled away, her eyes snapped open as Beast Boy yelped and she looked up at Brion dragging Beast Boy off. She glared at her older brother. Why did he have to be so… BIG BROTHER LIKE! She sighed in an annoyed tone, still glaring as she crossed her arms. Protective… that's what he was. Overprotective.

Geo-Force dropped the whining Beast Boy a few feet away. He turned around and brushed his hands together and gave Terra a disapproving look a father was likely to give, he was more like his dad then he would admit.

"Dude!" Beast Boy growled as he stood up and brushed the dirt from his uniform. "What was-"

"You guys are lucky enough I let you get away with what you did," Geo sneered before returning to his seat.

Cyborg covered his mouth with his arm and looked down, trying to hide the laughing grin on his face.

Terra stood up, storming over to her brother. "What was that?" she asked him quiet enough so only he could hear, but aggressively enough for him to know he had done a good job of ticking her off.

Geo-Force looked at Terra, still rubbing his hands off on each other. "Look, you are lucky that guy is still alive, I am not letting him kiss you. I've been bending far enough so far but that snapped." He said in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

Terra gave him a disbelieving look. "I'm fifteen years old!" she reminded him. "I think I'm old enough to choose who I can kiss without your approval!" she snapped at him. "Although fifteen is too young to be getting _married_."

Geo crossed his arms at his chest and cocked his eye brow up at Terra. "Yeah, for once I am agreeing with you on that. BUT as long as I am in charge you aren't kissing NO one."

"YOU in CHARGE? You are NOT in charge of me! You can't just go around bossing me around! I'm not that much younger then you!" Terra fumed at her brother. She couldn't believe the things coming from his mouth!

"Wanna bet?" Geo-Force cocked his eye brow up once more. "Don't matter the age difference, I'm still older and in charge of you. Even if I wasn't I still wouldn't let you go around kissing some guy I don't even know."

"_I _know him!" Terra pulled at her hair a little. "Of course, THAT doesn't matter though, does it? No! Of course not! You don't care that _I_ know him, do you?" she talked in an angry tone, though trying to keep her volume down."You sound more and more like Dad every day," Terra muttered, crossing her arms as she turned her back on him.

Geo's eyes hardened into a glare. His hands dropped and one grabbed Terra's shoulder and spun her around so she was facing him. "Don't, you. EVER compare me to him." his voice held a growl. "I am nothing like him," He had slight family issues.

Terra was shocked at Brion's outburst and for a second her eyes flashed a small fear as she stared at him. Her arms had dropped from their crossed position. A moment later though, the fear that had flashed in her eyes was replaced by pure anger with him. "Don't touch me!" she snapped at him.

Geo-Force removed his hand and re-crossed his arms, glaring at his sister in anger. He would never admit he was more like his farther then he wanted. He hated the fact.

Beast Boy walked in between, he had started over as soon as he saw Geo spin Terra around. "Leave her alone!" he demanded.

"Get out of here, this isn't your business," Geo snarled.

"I'm making it my business," Beast Boy snarled back as he gently pushed Terra back.

Terra took a couple steps back, still glaring at her brother. She wouldn't let him control her every move, she'd learned her lesson in that area of life. It was her life, if she wanted to kiss a guy, she should be able to do so without her overprotective brother freaking out on her.

Geo's hands started glowing red and his eyes started getting the tint of the fire like color.

Beast Boy's lip curled in a snarl as his fists clenched.

"Robin..." Starfire trailed as she watched. She had gotten up an hour ago.

Robin looked over. With a sigh, he stood up. "Hey! Guys!" he shot at them, heading towards them.

"Geo, stop it!" Terra demanded. She didn't often call him Geo. Only when she was mad at him. Most of the time she called him by his real name, Brion. But if she was angry enough, sometimes she didn't want to say his name so replaced it with 'Geo' instead.

Raven had looked up from her book and over to the fighting group.

Both boys ignored Robin, now both ready to really fight instead of mere bickers.

"Back. Down. Now." Geo-Force growled.

"You first," Beast Boy growled back.

"Why don't both of you knuckleheads knock it off, right now?" Robin more of demanded them then asked.

Terra was still glaring at her brother. She was totally behind Beast Boy on this one. He was sticking up for her, while Geo was only treating her like a child.

"No!" the two boys snapped at the same time though not taking their glares from each other.

"I'm not asking!" Robin shouted at them both, stopping right before them. "I'm telling you! We've dealt with your fighting for over a week now, and I'm sure I'm not the only one sick and tired of it!"

Terra switched her glare to a hard stare at Robin before turning back to Geo, glaring again.

Beast Boy and Geo-Force stood glaring at each other for a moment longer before each storming off in different directions.

Geo took the seat next to the fire, feeling on fire himself.

Beast Boy took the spot back under the tree.

Terra glared at Geo the whole way, glaring as he stormed away and sat down by the fire. She then looked at Robin before turning away and walking over to Beast Boy again. She hoped she wasn't bothering him. "I'm sorry…" she apologized. "For him and his… behavior." Her voice was annoyed. You could tell she was angry, though trying to keep calm. "For his attitude with you."

Beast Boy glanced at Terra. "It's not your fault he's a-" he cut himself off.

"Still…" Terra said. "I don't like the way he treats you… and he's not going to apologize, so I'm doing it for him. I know he's just trying to protect me… but I'm old enough to take care of myself. I mean… you kinda learn how by that age. Of course with help and all… but he's just too…" she trailed, not knowing what to say.

"Really it's okay," Beast Boy grinned slightly. "It's kinda nice to know I'm not the only one out to protect you," he laughed slightly then blushed and looked down at the ground.

Terra smiled warmly and sat down across from him, just staring at him, smiling a half smile.

Beast Boy's eyes glanced up at Terra then soon he turned up his whole head to smile back at her.

Geo-Force waved his hand over the flames and watched them lick at his hand before standing up. "We should get going."

As Terra heard Geo, she continued staring at Beast Boy but the smile slowly fell from her face and the small sparkle that had been in her eyes died down. Her eyes now looked down and to the left.

Robin stood up, as did Raven as she stuffed the book back into her bag. Neither of them said a word though.

Starfire and Cyborg picked up their bags as Geo swiped his hand over the fire. Putting it down,

Beast Boy looked away when Terra did. Though not wanting to follow Geo, he stood up then offered his hand down to Terra.

Terra looked over when she saw his hand, staring at it. She finally looked up at him again with eyes slightly more watery then before. Reaching up, she took his hand, letting up pull her up.

Raven slung her bag over her back, and so did Robin. They would be coming to Markovia today. Robin doubted the walk would be as long as the walks had been.

Beast Boy pulled Terra up and a little more. "Hey, don't cry," he smiled warmly at her before letting go and jogging over to the others.

Terra didn't answer him before she walked over to the spot she'd left her bag and lifted it up to rest on her shoulders. She walked behind the others, head hanging a little bit.

Beast Boy picked his bag up from the dirty ground as he walked up to Cyborg who had become his common travel buddy.

"So, how far of a walk is it?" Robin asked Geo, walking to the left and a little behind him.

"An hour maybe, we will be in Markovia lands within half an hour and near the castle around another half hour roughly." Geo shrugged, taking his best guess at time.

Terra attempted to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She tried to block out his voice, not listening to what he said. Maybe she should have brought her CD player after all. She mostly stared at the ground as she walked.

Robin nodded. That wasn't very long. Raven walked to the right of Robin a little, looking around a little here and there.

Beast Boy almost tripped a few times on random rocks or logs. Cyborg kept grabbing him by either the arm or back of B's uniform to keep the green teen from falling on his face.

"Yo man watch where you're going," Cyborg's voice held a tint of concern.

"Sorry," Beast Boy muttered as he went back to trying to think up a plan, but as before got none.

Cyborg gave Beast Boy a worried look before glancing at Terra then back ahead. Another hour maybe, that was it.

Geo-Force glanced over his shoulder, his eyes darting from Terra to Beast Boy. He sighed and shook his head before looking back at the small deer path they followed. He felt like the bad guy of the story. But he had to fulfill his mission. Because in his mind no matter what a mission, and he wouldn't fail. But his mission was only to bring Terra back to the castle. No one mentioned taking part in the wedding part. But he didn't want to show disrespect towards his Father (family issues or not) or another kingdom, but he didn't want to ruin his sister's life.

Terra kept her eyes mainly glued to the ground. She heard Cyborg say something up ahead, but she didn't look up. Everything was happening too fast. Why couldn't this one hour just drag out forever? Fifteen was too young to have to get married. She wanted to enjoy her life as a Titan. She just got back a little while ago… she didn't want to leave again already. She could feel peoples' eyes on her, she knew they were glancing at her. She had looked up once to see Robin look away. She hadn't glanced up at anyone since.

The rest of the trip seemed to fly by too fast, possibly the last hour with Terra as a team. Though it was a beautiful day, and even Beast Boy had to admit Markovia was a nice place.

When they reached the village, maybe half a mile from the castle Starfire was almost about to burst from questions.

Markovia looked like it was some what stuck in time. Though most people where wearing jeans and T-shirts, they hardly had anything but animals to help them work. Few of the high class people had a car or some large farm machine, but they where going through the lower class area of the land. Geo preferred this part personally.

Most of the people watched the Titans with wide eyes, pointing then whispering to each other, other made respectful motions at Geo-Force, knowing who he was even in his super hero work suet and dirty face.

One woman looked out her hut window at Terra, as if trying to remember who Terra reminded her of, when it snapped. "Jim! It's the princess!" she turned around and ran back into the house yelling it with excitement. At that other people started to recognize the blonde girl with blue eyes. Some raised their noises in the air and snorted while others (mostly little girls) waved at Terra while jumping up and down.

The walk went by way too fast for Terra. Her last hour with the team, being a Titan flew. She hated it. Markovia looked the same. This was the part of the country she liked better. They looked like normal people. Almost. If it weren't for looking stuck in the 19th century.

Robin and Raven were looking around in shocked awe. What was this place?

Terra heard the woman when she recognized who Terra was. She sighed, glancing around a little. She gave the little girls a weak smile as they waved to her. But, her smile faded rather quickly upon seeing people turn away from her, noses in the air. And she came back, why?

The blonde girl watched another small girl wave to her. Terra gave the little one another small grin. The mother of the young child eyed Terra before taking her daughter's wrist and saying something to her before pulling her off, giving Terra one last glare. Terra looked back to the ground.

Geo-Force glanced over at Terra before falling in step with her. "Don't fret over it," he whispered to her, "just keep walking."

Terra kept her eyes glued to the ground. Don't fret? These people hated her! "Yeah," she said simply, though continuing to walk

Beast Boy was glancing around; this place didn't seem all that odd to him because he had spent his early years in a small place like this.

"Nice place," Cyborg commented, trying to break the silence. He looked over at a little girl who then ran crying. Aw c'mon, how scary could a giant Cyborg be anyways?... never mind that.

"Aww, Cyborg! You scared her," Beast Boy laughed to himself. Though at that a little boy ran and hid behind his mothers legs.

"Aww Beast Boy, you scared him," Cyborg mocked

"Shut up," Beast Boy crossed his arms.

Starfire was fighting to keep herself from floating up in the air from the many questions swelling in her throat. But she was afraid she might scare some little kid as Cyborg and Beast Boy had done on accident..

Robin looked around a bit. He saw the many people turning away, and also the people goggling in awe. Why did some of them seem to dislike Terra so much?

Raven was looking around as well. She'd never heard of this place, never read about it, nothing. She'd never even seen its name _mentioned _in a book.

Geo-Force looked at the Titans, as he could read their minds he started talking. "Markovia is hidden; we are one of the few kingdoms that still survive like this. You won't find any information on it anywhere but here. We don't often welcome outsiders, but as long as you guys are with me or Terra your safe." he said.

Raven looked up at him. She nodded her head in understanding. She still looked around at all the people in wonder though.

Terra had started glancing around again. For a moment, she mainly just stared at Beast Boy. That was after another couple of people turned away from her. She sighed again.

A few moments later they came to the castle, it was small yet demanded attention. It was almost something from a story book. Large stones walled the outsides. A few guards in light leather armor took notice the Titans and gave questioning looks to their prince.

"Stay here a minute," Geo said before walking ahead of the Titans. The guards' eyes followed him but kept taking glances at the Titans. "They're with me," Geo said simply and the two men nodded. Geo-Force turned around and made motions with his hand for the Titans to resume their following.

Beast Boy was staring up at the castle, not everyday a teenager got to see one of these things up close.

Terra lowered her eyes again. She didn't bother to even glance at the castle. She stopped as well as the Titans, only glancing at the guards before looking back to the ground.

Robin stared up at the castle, mouth dropped open. The place was… well, it wasn't huge, but it sure was nice. He and Raven started back up as Geo motioned for them, both of them staring at the Castle.

* * *

Okay, me and Grease just kinda had fun and used ourimginations (sp?)on what to make Markovia like. I mean, what fun is a hiddin kingdom if it is just like the modern day ones? XD

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


	13. Chapter: 12

**Chapter 12:**

With her head slightly bowed and shoulders hunched in a reluctant way. She walked a bit slower now, not wanting to go in. Though it was only moments later they stepped passed the guards and through the gates.

The Titans were welcomed with a large court yard as large as two rec rooms. The lawn was well taken care of and flowers dotted the landscape. Dogs barked their welcome and warnings. One blue ticked hound woofed before bounding over to meet Geo-Force.

Geo patted the dog over the head then shooed it off, "Your old dog is still around Terra," he looked and his sister with a small smile.

Beast Boy leaned to Terra before saying; "Hey I thought I was your pet," he was trying to joke with her.

Terra smiled a little as the dog came up, then left again. She looked over at Beast Boy before giving a half laugh. She looked up at the door again, staring at it, wondering what would happen after she stepped through them again. Her eyes flickered to Beast Boy again.

Straight ahead, beyond the large area of green grass and flowers of all types was a door to in the thick gray wall surrounding the yard.

Raven looked around, impressed by the castle and courtyard. She'd seen castles before, but she wasn't expecting this, for some reason.

Cyborg looked around, letting out an impressed whistle as he did so. Though that got a few dogs in the back barking.

"Think you're calling them for dinner," Geo joked at Cyborg before opening the door a moment later.

Starfire eyed the large court yard, "This is most... wonderful." she complimented.

Geo-Force grinned slightly as he walked inside the castle, the door opened to a wide hall. Straight ahead another door, only two guards stood at it. Recognizing Geo they didn't do anything. On each side of the hall there was a door, one leading to the dinning room and the other into the living room. "Titans, please remember to uh... er... show respect." Geo-Force said glancing behind them, he didn't like how that sounded. It sounded... weird and his tone told his disliking. But did nothing the less, other then have the Titans put in jail for not bowing.

"Don't fret man, we been around royalty before." Cy joked as he nudged Starfire who smiled in a guilty way.

Terra was resisting the urge to just jump right up and show her parents she wasn't going to cooperate in this 'princess' thing. She was resisting the urge to just yell, 'MOM! DAD! I'M HOME!' at the top of her lungs. "They're my friends… they don't have to 'show respect'" Terra objected. She never found people bowing to her family or her important. She would rather just have them greet her parents with a friendly handshake.

"Its okay, Terra," Robin assured. "We don't mind… we've been through this before." Though he smiled as he said this.

"Yeah… besides, I really don't want to go to prison," Raven added.

Geo-Force sighed, "Sorry for this, but you have to meet them." he looked back at the large door, glancing from one guard to the other before opening the large door. "Father! Mother!" he yelled though at an almost normal sounding voice. Maybe it just echoed in the room.

Beast Boy resisted the urge to stand closer to Terra; he didn't know how the people would act to him around the 'princess'.

Terra stared at the door, waiting for her parents to come through. Her hands were at her sides, arms straight, yet her hands curled into loosely clenched fists. She glanced back at the Titans for a moment, her eyes lingered on Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked around as they walked in, though nagged behind a little. Ha, okay it was supposed to be normal when meeting your girl friend's parents but uh... this was a little more- um-usual. Not to mention they where the enemy, right?

The king, standing from his seat looked over the Titans, almost blank face just like Geo often did when thinking. A trimmed but long light brown almost blonde beard hung from his chin. Over his shoulders was a red silk cloak that covered the white outfit. His dark ocean blue eyes moved from each Titan before resting on Terra, a small smile spread over his face. Though it could hardly be seen under the beard.

"Father-" Geo-Force said before doing a bow just as short and walking to where his parents were, looking over his shoulder watching for Terra to follow.

Next to the King stood a woman, the Queen to be exact. Her hair was blonde and up in somewhat of a bun. Her eyes were lighter then her husband's though. Her dress was a long one, touching the floor, so pale green it looked to be white at first glance. Stitched into it were beautiful flowery designs. She looked over each Titan as well, her eyes freezing on the blonde haired, blue eyed girl. A warm smile came up her face.

Terra stopped in between her friends and her parents. She was torn between them. Stay with her friends? Or follow Brion to her parents? She was torn between two worlds… and she didn't know where to go.

"Terra," Geo silently urged her forward, his face was urging her to follow as well.

Starfire's eyes moved from Robin to Terra then to Terra's family, though left just as soon.

Beast Boy was doing about the same thing as Starfire, though made lame looks at the wooden floor to hide it.

Robin stood next to Starfire, glancing around a little. No matter if they'd been through this before or not, it was still a little awkward.

Terra's eyes moved from her mother and father to her brother. Her eyes lowered to the ground before she turned to look at her friends for a second. Her eyes lingered on Beast Boy a moment longer before she turned back to her family and took rather slow and steady steps forward.

"Terra, it has been a long time." Her father said in a loud-strong voice. He turned his tanned skinned head to Geo, "Good work Brion." Geo-Force only nodded his head.

"Much too long," her mother added, staring at Terra in the way mother's always do.

Terra didn't know what to say, so she nodded her head in agreement as she came to a stop standing before her parents.

The King then looked over at the Titans once more then glanced at Geo even though his eyes stayed fix on them. "Who-"

"Friends, they kept Terra safe and let me stay for a little while." Geo-Force said blankly though giving Terra a small grin.

"Mm," The king hummed as he glanced at his wife then back at the Titans. "Then I welcome you to rest here."

Cyborg was starting to have a hard time believing this was the bad guy. The king didn't seem like a bad person... so far anyways.

"We have more then enough room," the Queen added into her husband's welcome. Her smile was a friendly and welcoming one. Her voice was just as kind, as were her eyes.

Terra turned her head over to look back at her friends again, smiling. At least they weren't in trouble for coming without warning. Though, Terra would have stuck up for them if they had gotten in trouble.

"Brion will show you about," The king said, his voice still strong in the airy room. "Terra," his eyes fell back on her. "We have much to talk about."

Geo-Force nodded at his dad then looked at the other Titans, making little hand motions for them to bow before returning his hands behind his back

Terra brought her attention back to her parents and nodded her head, glancing at the floor. What did they want to know? Everything? Would she have to go through it all as she had done with Brion?

Robin and Raven followed the orders Geo gave them and bowed to the King and Queen.

Beast Boy and Cyborg gave awkward bows, though Starfire's was near perfect. Geo looked over his family once more, the blank look still plastered on his face. He walked back to the Titans, "C'mon, I'll show you around," he whispered before walking out the door.

Beast Boy looked at Terra for a moment before turning around to follow Geo, worried still.

Cyborg and Starfire followed Geo-Force out the room as well.

The king watched the Titans and his son leave before looking back down at Terra. His face softened, but only a little, "Would you want something to sit on?" he asked her. "I have a feeling we may be here awhile."

Terra had turned to give Beast Boy one last glance. She watched her brother and her friends leave before turning back to her father as he spoke. She sighed and nodded. "Please," she said.

Her farther nodded then looked at a nearby servant who brought over a wooden chair comforted with a red velvet cushion. He set it between the king and queen's thrones before walking out of the room, as the King then asked him to do.

"So," His voice calmed more. "Brion probably already told you."

Terra took a seat, shifting around a little, not seeming to be able to find a comfortable position. It was probably just because she was a little anxious. She finally found a position, one leg bent, foot on the seat, and her other leg hanging over the arm rest. When she said she wasn't up to being a princess, she wasn't kidding. "About you wanting to marry me off to some prince? Yeah, he told me," she claimed, he voice showing a little bit of annoyance at the topic.

Her mother glanced at her mother, sighing. Terra just got here and already she had picked something that bothered her.

The king sighed heavily and nodded, taking his seat back once more. He leaned forward with his fingers laced together, his chin resting on them.

"I knew you wouldn't like this..." he more of muttered to himself before looking back at Terra. His mouth shifted from side to side, though it was hard to notice because of his beard.

Terra looked at him for a brief moment. She knew she might be going too hard on him already. "So you decided on it because…" her voice trailed in a questioning way. She had been wondering about that for a while now, and she wanted answers.

His dark stormy eyes hardened on Terra, warning her to watch her mouth. She had always been the more... mouthy one. "Because I see no other way of saving this kingdom," his voice deepened, "And not to mention your duties as princess."

Her mother nodded her head in agreement. "I could not come up with another way either."

Terra's gaze had lowered as her eyes met his hardened glare. She looked back up as soon as she heard him speak though. A very small glare came back to his, small though. Hardly noticeable. Was that all they could think of? Saving the Kingdom? Didn't they know she would be miserable for the rest of her life? Of course not. They didn't see how well she got along with the Titans, how much she cared for them. But they were her parents… so… they cared for her, right? What about her happiness? She would never be happy stuck in a castle by the side of a prince for the rest of her life. She knew that sounded selfish… a whole country was at stake. But she couldn't help it. It just wasn't… fair.

The king nodded at his wife then turned back to Terra. "Be assured, you will be treated properly, we did all we could to make sure of it. But no more of this, before anything else... I think a change of clothing is needed." his voice tinted with disproval of Terra's current… uniform.

Now Terra's mother was looking over her daughter's choice of clothes as well. Her lips were tightened in obvious disapproval as well.

Terra stared at her father a moment. She didn't care about being treated properly or not. Not right now. She just wanted the idea of marrying another guy out of her mind. She had again looked away in a slightly pouting way before her head snapped back to face her father. "What!" she asked in her own disapproving tone. "But… Why? What's wrong with my clothes?" she asked, clearly forgetting what it was like to have parents around all the time. A crop top and tight shorts weren't exactly something parents would approve.

Her Father raised his eye brow for a moment; an almost sarcastic look went over his face. But he stopped it and sat up straight. "We will have more... proper clothing put in your room. I suggest you change as soon as possible. We will talk later," at that he dismissed her.

Terra gave her parents one last annoyed look before standing up and leaving through the door and down the hallway. She turned right, going down another hall and into the living room. From there she continued on and made it to the beginning of the many hallways. After walking for awhile she came to a room with double doors, both closed. They were white. She stared at the handles for a moment before placing one hand on each and turning them. They were cold. Pulling the double doors open, she took a half step back and entered the room.

Terra glared around the room. It was more princess-y then she was. It was really girly colors, like pink and light purple and white. The bed was a canopy bed that also had curtains around it. She had to admit her bed was a comfortable one. If only she could change the colors of it. Another thing she didn't like was the white desk thing, complete with mirror and a tiara she had worn when she was younger. Not on her own free will either. They nearly had to force her into wearing dresses and skirts when she was younger. Her room was quite large, though not much was in it, she never had spent a ton of time in here. She had a walk in closet, believe it or not.

Terra moved to the closet, pulling it open. Obviously they had been expecting her. Things had changed. The clothing. It was still filled with dresses and skirts with 'cute' blouses and nice shoes. The tom-boy princess rolled her eyes, closing the closet. Did they really expect her to wear any of that?

Geo-Force had only given the Titans a small little tour of the main rooms. Giving off rules every now and then about what time they were all to be up and when bed time and curfew was. Bed at ten and up at six. He had shown the Titans their rooms, each getting their own since no one else was staying around here. He ended the little tour in the court yard, He liked it out here.

"And we have a spot out back if you want to train, or you can go out further from the castle. I wouldn't want to make you guys get rusty on your powers."

"Thanks," Cyborg told Geo but watching the green dog try to get along with the castle dogs.

Most of the dogs looked like hounds. A few blue ticked and reds, and even a grey hound or two. Mixed with this pack was a terrier or two. "Hunting dogs and pets." Geo told them, smiling at his well loved pack.

Robin looked around the courtyard. "This is a really nice place you've got," he made his opinion.

Raven watched the green dog, an eye brow raised slightly.

Terra opened her closet again. "Let's see…" she mumbled. Dress… dress… skirt… blouse… another skirt… more blouses. She gave the clothes an annoyed look and went through the shoes. The all looked like heels. Weren't there any boots? Or at least tennis shoes. The only boots she saw came up to her knees and had heels. Those were more Starfire's type of shoe. Terra moaned. What could she wear? There was so much, but A.) She hated all of it and B.) There was too much to choose from.

Geo-Force shrugged, "Thanks," he said simply. He looked over at the gate where Beast Boy was hanging around before making his warning a little too late. "You might not want to-" he was cut off by Beast Boy yelping in a high pitched surprised way before running back to the others with his tail between his legs.

From the gate a large dog was barking, very large. Its barks where deep and echoed.

"Making friends already?" Cyborg almost laughed.

Raven shook her head at Beast Boy. He would never learn, would he?

Terra grumbled under her breath as she pulled down a skirt and a blouse to go with it. This was beyond painful. She threw them on the floor behind her and started going through shoes. The only shoes she could find that weren't heels… were sandals. She hated sandals! She hadn't worn sandals for years! She whined as she threw a pair of them behind her to land the floor. She reluctantly changed into the 'proper' clothing; a pale, light blue, knee length skirt and white blouse with a little jacket thing that went over it. After changing she looked at her reflection. She had a disgusted look on her face and turned away, pretending to gag. She sighed in an annoyed, angry tone and pulled the white sandals on, buckling them on.

Starfire giggled as the new puppies licked her face. She was sitting with her knees bent under her; the little hounds surrounded the new girl mainly because she gave them attention. Though after awhile she looked around then said; "When would it be time for us to see Terra?" she questioned, wanting to see her friend once more.

Geo-Force shrugged once more, "Whenever she's done."

Beast Boy sat with his hands out behind him to support his weight. He glanced at Geo, obviously wondering the same thing as Starfire.

Robin nodded his head a little before looking around. It was so nice out here. He liked it.

Terra stared at her reflection a moment more. She looked so… girly girl-ish. She sighed before leaving her room and walking down the halls again, wondering where her friends had gotten off to. She walked down a few halls and through the living room. Walking down one more hall and turning, she found the doors to the courtyard.

Stepping up to the doors, she pushed them open and stepped out. She needed the fresh air, it was nice out. She saw her friends and brother out a little ways in the huge courtyard and started over to them, feeling really self-conscious about her appearance right now.

The Titans and Geo-Force looked over at Terra, and Cyborg had to bite back the tormenting teasing comment he wanted to make.

"Hey-" Beast Boy grinned in a weird way "-Terra."

"Friend!" Starfire floated up from the pack of puppies and over to Terra, not seeming to care about the new look. "I am overjoyed to see you again!"

"Hey Terra," Robin said, grinning. Raven had given Terra a weird look. She somehow couldn't picture Terra in a skirt.

"Hi," Terra repeated shortly, sounding quite annoyed. This was beyond weird. She couldn't believe she was wearing a skirt.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

The ticked off blonde turned to him, rather slowly. "They didn't like my clothes." Her voice sounded much like Raven's usual one on that sentence.

"That's probably a small understatement," Geo chimed in, failing to hold back a small snicker.

Terra glared over at him, her bare hands clenching. She wasn't used to not having her gloves on. "Thanks," she sneered flatly. She looked back at her friends. "The only things in my closet are blouses... skirts… and dresses. And not to mention all the shoes are heeled or sandals. Or even better: Heeled sandals." She explained this all still in an annoyed voice.

Cyborg pressed his lips back and looked down at the ground for a moment, trying not to laugh. It was really hard, but he didn't want to give Terra anymore of a hard time.

"Friend, skirts are not all that bad," Starfire said, floating around Terra a little while trying to cheer her up.

Beast Boy stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothes, "Yeah Terra-" his head was hung as he spoke, still lifting the dirt and dust from his uniform

"See, that's the difference between you and me, Starfire," Terra explained. "I'm not a skirt type of girl. I don't like skirts! And I don't like dresses! I don't do heels." She had looked around her friends and knew Cyborg was trying not to laugh. It was normal for Cyborg to laugh and tease.

"Get used to it," Geo-Force said, a bit smugly. Though he knew that was about impossible for Terra.

"Me? Get used to skirts, dresses, and high heels?" she asked skeptically. "In their dreams!" she exclaimed. "I didn't like them when I was younger, I don't like them now, and I never will like them," she whined. "This is so not fair," she muttered.

That night, Beast Boy, Terra, and Geo-Force walked down the long hall. The other Titans had been showed to their rooms, and Beast Boy's was the next stop.

Geo was walking between Terra and Beast Boy (duh), his eye was twitching from Beast Boy who wouldn't stop telling probably the worst jokes known to man.

"Can you please, stop?" Geo asked through cleaned teeth.

"No thanks," Beast Boy grinned before starting another joke. "A duck goes into a store and buys lip gloss, the cashier says "that will be one dollar", and then the duck goes, "put it on my bill" " Beast Boy cracked up at his joke.

Geo-Force moaned and dragged his hand down his face.

Terra was a little annoyed with Brion walking between them, but the joke telling was ticking him off, so that was good enough for her. She laughed at Beast Boy's joke. She was really the only person she knew that laughed at his jokes. Maybe it was the fact that they had so much in common, they even had the same stupid humor.

Beast Boy looked past Geo and smiled at Terra's laughter. He stopped when he came to the room Geo had given him,

"Your stop," Geo actually sounded a little relived the green teen would be leaving him.

"Oh-" Beast Boy looked at the door. "Guess so..." He looked back at Terra and smiled lightly. "Night Terra, catch you later." his smile slipped off his face as he entered the large room.

Geo-Force sighed with relief as the horrible jokes finally stopped. "Next your room," he told Terra before starting back down the hall.

"Night, Beast Boy," Terra smiled too. "See you tomorrow." She watched him go before looking back at Brion. She nodded her head and followed him down the hall, glancing once more at Beast Boy's door.

Geo caught Terra glancing at the door then looked back at her. "Something you should probably know," he started.

Terra looked at her brother before her eyebrows furrowed slightly in a questioning way. "Uh… what's that?" she asked.

"You're not going to be allowed alone with anyone, including him." Geo-Force jerked his thumb at Beast Boy's door. "That means little sis, I am sticking to you like glue."

"WHAT?" Terra shouted, halting to a stop in the middle of the hallway. "Why not?" she questioned in a demanding tone. "What do you mean I can't be alone? Why? Are you saying I can't spend time with my friends just 'me and my friends'?" Her fists were clenched again and she had a stubborn glare planted on her face.

Geo-Force stopped his walk as well and faced Terra. "Because, one I want to keep an eye on you. I'm sure Father would want someone to anyway. Second about the green guy, I have had to pull him off you what? Twice?" Geo crossed his arms and let his own stubborn glare come over his face. Part of him was saying this was a little to over protective, but Geo was determined to make sure Terra kept safe. Even if it meant going a little overboard. It was just his nature, and after her story he had heard his protectiveness was even stronger.

Terra stared at him, shaking her head a little. She couldn't believe this! "'Want to keep an eye on me'?" Terra quoted skeptically. "I'm fifteen! I don't need you to baby-sit me!" She wanted this to be understood! She could take care of herself. "And you only had to pull him off once! The first time was in training!" she reminded, though she remembered quite clearly the details. They had already declared Beast Boy winner… but maybe Brion forgot that minor detail? Either way, he was being way to overprotective again!

"Yes, baby sit you if that's how you want to put it." Geo-Force said, his voice getting stern and his eyes narrowing. "And twice, first time he was stalling. I'm staying with you so deal with it. And don't even think about trying to sneak out, we got guards all over this place." Geo's face went blank before his arms dropped. "You need your sleep, good night Terra." at that he turned around to start to his room.

Terra glared after her brother. And she thought this wasn't unfair _before_? Turning on her heel, she stormed down the hallway and to her room. She wrenched the door open and slammed it shut. Did anyone even put him up to that? Or was he just choosing to do that because he was so paranoid! Terra stormed over to her bed and pulled a pillow, throwing it against the bed as hard as she could. This was beyond not fair! He had no right to do that! It's not like she and Beast Boy had done anything wrong! AND THEY WOULDN'T! Once over at the small dresser, she pulled it open, pulling out pajamas. She gave a 'Why am I not surprised' look when she found they were all nightgowns. Meaning pajama dresses. This was just not her day.

She changed into one of them and went over to sit on her bed. Her back was leaned against the pillows and her legs were straight, one on top of the other, arms crossed and her face set in an angry and annoyed kind of pouting way.

* * *

Okay people, time for me to do some talking about some issues. 

**One:** Why is everyone Geo bashing so hard? I mean really... if you look at things from his point of view its a lot diffirent xD He wants his sister back home, he's bossy about it but most older siblings are. He is protective of Terra, well thats understanding after what he heard. He worrys about her and I have noticed most older brothers don't like their sisters boyfriends so you get the fights in here. He doesn't like the whole idea of the berothel thing, he took Terra becuase itwas his job and he is too loyal todisregard orders, and wants her home. He fights alot, but most pyros have quick tempers XD

**Two:** I don't think some of you understand what the whole thing is here. Terra is not being 'sold'. A berothel of a prince and princess were often (as in this case) to unite two kingdoms through a marrigeand help both with trade and power. Hopefully you guys understand now :-D

Thanks for reading so far guys, your all great.

**_...Please Read and Reivew..._**


	14. Chapter: 13

**Chapter 13:**

The next morning the Titans had all been woken up at the time given. Though Beast Boy had given much refusing to be gotten up so early that Cyborg had to help Geo-Force get the green teenager up. Even then Beast Boy had given a fight,

FLASH BACK:

"Beast Boy! C'mon it's time to get up!" Cyborg said through clenched teeth as he pulled on his gorilla formed friend.

Beast Boy clung top the bed and made whining noises, not wanting to get up so early- he had been up a good deal of the night.

Geo-Force had finally grunted and walked over, giving Beast Boy's hand a light burn to make him let go, though causing Cyborg and BB to fall backwards. But hey, it had worked.

END.

Breakfast had been... interesting. Terra had been made by her brother to eat with -their parents, though the meal was spent in silence. As if each waiting for the other to talk first.

The Titans had eaten in another room, and Beast Boy only picked at his food, not really wanting to eat it. He has a lot on his mind at the moment, not to mention most of the food was... meat. He had a bruise on his leg from where Cyborg had tried pulling him from bed.

After the short lived breakfast Geo-Force met up with the Titans.

"Did you guys want to train? I can take you to a field if you want," he offered.

"That'd be great," Robin immediately accepted the offer while Raven shrugged and stood up. There wasn't much anything better to do. Okay, there were things to do, but they needed training.

"Can I come?" Terra asked after walking into the room only moments ago. She seemed a little bit like a different person here. She didn't just jump right in and come along. She often felt she had to ask to do anything at all around here.

Geo-Force looked over at Terra, as if considering it. He got some near begging looks from Starfire and sighed, "Go change, meet us outside ASAP," he told her.

"Yay!" Beast Boy cheered and Starfire clapped in her joy.

Terra nodded and left, running down the halls as well as she could in these shoes. Once at her room, she ran in and closed the door behind her. She had put her usual clothes in her dresser, she pulled the bottom drawer open and took her clothes out. She quickly changed into her yellow shorts, black crop top, and boots. Leaving the room only a couple minutes later, she ran back down the halls, which was much easier now. Stepping outside she fixed her gloves and buckled her belt. It felt so much better to be back in her uniform.

Raven looked over and so did Robin. "So, how far is the field?" he asked, looking back to Geo.

"Just a little ways from the way we came in," Geo-Force informed. "We should only be there in a-" he didn't get to finish before the battle cry of 'RACE YOU' was yelled out by Beast Boy.

"This ant fair you little butt weasel!" Cyborg yelled and ran after the now green cheetah.

Terra laughed, pulling up a chunk of earth she stood on and bolted after the boys.

Raven rolled her eyes a little, keeping her steady pace. "Have fun," she said quite sarcastically. Robin only walked, usually he'd join in the race, but he didn't feel like it today. Maybe later.

"This isn't fair you little cheaters!" Cyborg whined as Geo flew past him as well.

Geo-Force didn't mind racing, but was using the whole keep an eye on Terra thing for an excuse. He tried to act too adult sometimes.

"I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win!" Beast Boy chanted in sing song as he morphed from human to cheetah once more.

Terra grinned, trying to push the rock to go faster, even if just a little.

Raven yawned. Okay, so she felt like being a bit of a pain again. Her eyes momentarily glowed white and the next second she was gone, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the field, floating up off the ground a little. It was always fun to do this for some reason. Funny to see they're faces when they saw her there first after starting so far back.

Geo-Force was going about the same speed as Terra, flying right above her and resisting the brotherly like urge to kick her upside the head.

Beast Boy kept singing the 'I'm gonna win' song to himself until they actually came to the field, and Raven was there. He morphed human and glared at her half mockingly. "You cheated!"

Starfire was close behind him, followed by Geo-Force.

"You should learn to set rules," Raven stood up from her spot. "You simply said 'Race you'. You never classified anything as cheating." She smirked as Terra came to a stop.

Terra moaned. "That's not fair!" she half joked.

"Life isn't always fair," Raven said, as Robin came up behind the group.

Beast Boy crossed his arms and pouted, annoyed. "Dude, I would have won too."

Starfire landed on the ground as did Geo, "I congratulate you friend!" she exclaimed to Raven while clapping.

"Good job," Geo said simply.

Cyborg came huffing up behind them. "That. Was. So. Unfair." He cried as he stopped to catch his breath as he leaned forward and placed his hands on his bent knees.

"We may start training yes?" Starfire asked as she looked around at the Titans and Geo, though her eyes managed to linger on Robin a little longer. Unfriendly for Robin Cyborg had caught that and nudged the boy wonder.

"Your girl friend was lookin at cha," he whispered over with laughter tinting his voice.

Robin's head snapped over to look at Cyborg. "She wa-" he had sounded excited, though questioning, but caught himself and cleared his throat a little. "I don't _have _a girlfriend," he muttered through clenched teeth. He didn't want Starfire hearing those words again. Not after last time.

"Yeah, let's start," Terra agreed. She jumped off the rock and stood on solid ground now.

"Woot! What training this time?" Beast Boy asked as he uncrossed his arms.

"Well," Robin started. "Target practice might be a little difficult this time. And weight training might be too."

"So do we just do hand-to-hand combat again? Or does someone have a better idea?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg as if asking him for any other ideas, but the half robot only shrugged. He then looked over at Starfire who only shifted her weight to her left- saying she had no other ideas. Beast Boy didn't even bother to look over at Geo- his look might turn into a glare.

Robin looked around his team and Geo. "Hand-to-hand it is, then," he said when no one else gave a suggestion.

"Teams or one on one?" Cyborg asked as he stood up straight and rubbed his palms together in eagerness.

Robin considered the question for a moment. "We could try teams this time," he said. Since they did one-on-one last time, teams might be a nice change. He tried to mix it up sometimes so it didn't get too boring.

"Ooo Oo, I WANNA BE TEAM LEADER!" Beast Boy voted.

"Yeah like anyone is going to want YOU as their leader," Cyborg rolled his eyes.

Terra laughed a little. "Well, what are the teams?" she asked.

"Okay, Beast Boy, go ahead," Robin allowed. Raven's head snapped over at him as if he were crazy.

"What?" Cyborg screeched out.

"You've gotta be kidding," she said. "Whoever's on his team, they're doomed."

Robin smiled a little. It was good for everyone to experience leadership skills here and there.

"Ha! In your face!" Beast Boy laughed and poked Cyborg- who made swatting motions at the poking hand.

"Okay, Beast Boy, you can choose your first team member, first." The boy wonder had a grin on his face again. At least had gotten Cyborg back in a minor way.

"Terra!" Beast Boy chose first.

"That was pretty much given," Cyborg rolled his eyes.

Geo-Force took a few steps back with crossed arms, merely a side watcher this time. Though would keep an eye on Terra- and Beast Boy.

Terra ran over to Beast Boy's side, standing next to him as she waited for the rest of the teams to be chosen.

"Oh wow, I never would have seen that one coming." Raven's voice was filled with sarcasm again.

Robin pretended to be looking over each one of his friends before choosing so it didn't look like he'd immediately knew who he wanted on his team. "Starfire," he said.

"Oh my, two surprises in one," Raven exclaimed, referring to Robin's choice.

Starfire giggled in an excited way before floating over to Robin's side.

"Tell me about it," Cyborg rolled his eyes again.

Beast Boy looked at Raven then Cyborg, "Hmm, who to choose? Eeny meeny miny… MOE!" his finger landed on Cyborg. "Cyborg! You're over here!" BB cheered.

"Oh yay," Cyborg sighed and walked over.

"That leaves Raven over here," Robin called only after Raven had already started her walk over.

"Can we start now?" Terra asked quite impatiently.

"On the count of three," Robin said. "One-"

Terra got in her battle stance, grinning and hands glowing a light yellow. Robin was in his own battle stance while Raven levitated a few feet off the ground.

"Two three GO!" Beast Boy shouted with laughter tinting his tone.

"Thanks for the warning!" Cyborg half snapped before taking slow aim at Starfire.

"Your welcome," Beast Boy chuckled then ran at Robin as he morphed into a tiger and pounced.

Raven's eyes glowed white, and her hands black. A black energy shield shot itself in front of Robin, blocking Beast Boy from him. Robin hadn't had the time to react because of Beast Boy's rush to start.

Beast Boy morphed into a hawk at the last moment and flew along the sides of the shield; he topped the edge then tackled Robin as a gorilla. Though that didn't last long when Starfire shot Beast Boy off into a retreat.

"Cyborg! Get my back, Terra cover Cyborg," Beast Boy yelled over as he went in for another attack on the mock offending team's leader.

"Gotcha," Cyborg whipped his sonic cannon out once more and followed the tiger formed Beast Boy.

Terra nodded and sped up behind Cyborg. Her hands glowed a brighter yellow as Raven's glowed black again. Raven had picked up a stone, not huge, but not tiny either. Though Terra, earth being her main power, was able to break Raven's grip on it and throw it at the dark teen. Raven dodged it though.

While all of this went on, Robin had pulled out his bo-staff, using it to block any attacks Beast Boy gave him.

Starfire aimed a small starbolt only big enough to stun her green friend and fired it at him, though Cyborg shot his sonic laser and met the bolt head on so Beast Boy was able to finish his attack.

Beast Boy made a swift swipe at Robin's chest, not letting his claws extend out too far in fear of causing a lot of damage to his friend.

Robin could hear the sound of the front of his uniform tearing. And sure enough when he looked down, there were claw marks going across the front of his chest. He brought his bo-staff around with a short yell towards Beast Boy.

Starfire looked over to make sure Robin was alright; or that would be her excuse. She found herself staring shortly at the torn uniform before shaking her head and letting another small starbolt heat her hand up.

Raven's hand glowed again and this time she took aim of Cyborg, but not before Terra was on her. She shot a rock at Raven, causing her to have to drop the aim and dodge the rock. She shot a blast of energy at the blonde who ducked it.

Cyborg ducked another on coming starbolt then fired a small sonic wave at Starfire, who dodged it.

Beast Boy morphed into a smaller form, a mouse to be exact. He scurried behind Robin then re-morphed into a kangaroo and pushed Robin to the ground with his strong hind legs.

"GAH!" Robin, now crouched on the ground, brought his bo-staff around to come under Beast Boy's feet, pulling him down as well.

Beast Boy yelped slightly as he was knocked back, though used his tail to regain his balance. He thought for a brief second before morphing into a mouse and ran under Robins feet once more, though then re-morphed into an snake and coiled around Robins legs to knock him back down. He slithered out of the way in time to keep from being crushed before returning to his human form for a quick break from morphing.

Raven shot a blast of her power at Cyborg. Terra, who had just taken aim at Starfire had completely missed that. A piece of earth came hurtling towards Starfire.

Cyborg was taken by surprise and was knocked over by the blast, one of his circuits started to spark so he held his hand up in surrender, he didn't want to get any damage that might affect him in a real battle.

Starfire yelped as she looked over in time to see the boulder knock into her. Using her strong powers Starfire grabbed the rock with her glowing green hands- making the large piece of earth start to melt. She gripped it a bit longer before throwing it aside then throwing another small bolt at Terra's arm.

Robin jumped up almost immediately and brought his staff back around to collide with Beast Boy. Not hard, he didn't want to hurt his teammate.

Terra pulled up another piece of earth and brought it up to collide with the starbolt, shattering it. She moved out of the way though as Raven shot black energy at her. The dark teen then noticed Beast Boy and Robin and, taking aim, she shot a small blast of it at the green teenager.

Beast Boy shook of the slight pain of the staff then found himself morphing into a falcon to dodge the blast. While in the air he flew over to re-join Terra in this mock battle. Stronger together, he wasn't real sure on how to take Starfire on though- so got Terra's back from the other two.

Starfire covered her face with her arm as the bolt and rock shattered. She looked back over at the now two teens before shooting mock bolts.

Cyborg stood up and walked over to take his seat next to Geo-Force who was sitting Indian style.

"GO BB! KICK SOME SPIKY HAIRED BUTT!" Cyborg cheered his friend on.

Terra rose even farther into the air after Raven shot a blast of energy at her. She again met the blast with a rock and at the same time let one fly to Raven but she dodged it.

Robin pulled out an exploding disk, though he knew she'd dodge it, he threw it up only to watch it cling to the rock Terra was flying on. She looked down as she heard it and gave a 'Oh crap' face before jumping off of it, and brining another piece of earth up for her to land on. Her hands glowed again and she threw multiple rocks at the boy wonder, but again, nothing that would hurt him too bad. Though she was annoyed to see a black shield go around him and she instantly changed the direction of the rock to go at Raven.

Raven was caught off guard by it though and hit. She figured if that had been real battle, she would have been down. So she raised a hand in defeat of the small battle and let her feet touch the ground again.

"Ooo, now it's couple vs. couple!" Cyborg shouted loud enough for Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy, and Terra to hear.

Beast Boy would have snapped something back if he had not been busy being chased by Starfire who was throwing starbolts at his tail. He swooped around and managed to strike Robin in the back of the head- not to hard but not really light either.

"Ouch!" Robin put a hand behind his head and looked around at Beast Boy. He would have gone after Beast Boy if he didn't see Terra throw a large rock at Starfire. The blonde's hands glowed as she brought a wall of rock up to block Beast Boy momentarily from Starfire's view.

Robin ran over and threw a punch at Terra, though she'd obviously been expecting it by the way she blocked him.

Beast Boy swooped around once more and flew over the rock and bashed into Starfire- then landed on the ground in cat form. Hey, cats always land on their feet right? He backed away as Starfire regained her focus from being hit in the head then fired starbolts after the green changeling once more.

Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and sprinted at a fast rate, running around Robin so one of Starfire's starbolts might miss and hit Robin instead. Though Starfire's aim was too good for that and the bolts stayed focused on Beast Boy.

Terra threw punches at Robin, one after the other, but he blocked every one. He did a back flip and leapt at her again, brining his foot around up to kick her. She grabbed his foot though and yanked him down. Being Robin of course, he had his bo-staff out in seconds, before Terra had time to react, he brought it under her legs, tripping her. Just what he had done to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was a little upset his one plan didn't work, but he should have known it wouldn't. Starfire could aim and shoot these things as well as he could morph. Even after all his side turns and stops then sprints- a starbolt did fry him in the butt- causing the green teenager to morph back human and yelp. "Owww!" he screamed.

"I have not done the much damage have I?" Starfire gasped as she halted in the air and covered her mouth with her hands.

"No, but burned my butt worse then Raven does her food," Beast Boy joked before walking over to were the others sat-out. He had a feeling he was going to regret the joke though.

Raven glared at Beast Boy in a 'sit by me and you WILL regret it' kind of way. She knew she couldn't cook which is why she never did. Well… that one time didn't count. She was trying to be nice.

Beast Boy caught Raven's look and took his seat about five feet away from her.

Terra looked around when Beast Boy was out. "Oh man…" she whined. She knew she couldn't win now. But, she could always try. She grabbed the other end of the bo-staff as Robin brought around to her again. She yanked it out of his hand and threw it to the side, throwing more punches his way. Again, he blocked every single one. Dang it, he was good!

Starfire nodded at Beast Boy, glad she hadn't really hurt him before flying behind Terra and shooting down more small starbolts.

Terra had dodged the starbolts, luckily but they after hitting the ground they brought dust up, obscuring her vision a bit. Robin came from behind the dust and sent her a blow to the shoulder that she hadn't been able to block. She lost her balance and fell on the ground. "Ouch," she whined, moving her shoulder around, though laughing too. "I'm out," she pointed out the obvious as she stood back up.

"Last time Green Bean leads," Cyborg teased at their losing as he poked Beast Boy in the head then stood up.

"Hey! No fair, HE," Beast Boy jerked his thumb towards Robin. "Has had what? Two years training?"

Cyborg shrugged.

Robin smirked in the way Robin does. "Come on, Beast Boy, no need to be jealous," he joked with the green teenager.

"So, what are we doing now?" Terra asked. "Are we training more? Or just hanging out?"

"There isn't much we _can _do," Raven reminded.

Robin shrugged. He didn't care if they trained more or not.

"Jealous of what? looking like a walking traffic light? Sorry, not interested," Beast Boy laughed out.

Robin gave Beast Boy a stern, annoyed look, but not quite a glare. "You just wait, Beast Boy," Robin threatened. He would get him back for that sometime.

"Wait for what? You're a walking traffic light, all he'd have to do is wait until you turned red, and stop against your free will. Then he could run for it," Terra joked with him.

Beast Boy busted into laughter again at Terra's joking. "Though he kinda always reminded me of a hotdog to." he told Terra, though smirked Robin's way. "Green for reddish, got the ketchup and mustered. Black stuffs mold I guess."

Robin gave another annoyed look to the two. "Really?" Terra asked, sounding surprised. "I always saw the green as mold," she said, shrugging as if to say 'Oh well!'

Cyborg laughed before looking around, "I vote on going for a hike!" he declared.

"That sounds good to me," Robin agreed. "What about you guys? What do you think?" he asked, turning to Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra.

Raven shrugged. "Sure," her voice was monotone again. She really didn't care. She figured it'd be good for them though.

Cyborg started ahead towards the more wooded area, not sure they would be welcomed around the other people. Starfire followed him briskly, enjoying the chance for a little cool down from the mock fight.

* * *

Okay, we pretty much have this fic done, so I am going to post the next chapters pretty quickly unless I run out of time before I leave, I hope you are all enjoying this so far and are not getting too impaitent with the plot line -anime sweat drop- I found out this fic is around 200 pages long, so uh- yeah XD

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


	15. Chapter: 14

**Chapter 14:**

Geo however, cut Terra off from the crowd, "You, Me, walk, that way." he pointed to Terra and himself then another direction from where the Titans where going.

Beast Boy stopped and looked over his shoulder, sending Terra a look asking if she wanted him to step in.

Robin and Raven had started off after Starfire and Cyborg already, not noticing the three lagging teens.

Terra stared at her brother a second, glancing over his shoulder at Beast Boy. "Uh- why?" she asked. "I kinda wanted to go on a walk with my friends." She made an attempt to step around him.

"Because," Geo-Force once again cut Terra off with a single step. "You need to get familiar with the area again."

"I remember the area, Brion, I don't need a tour," Terra tried stepping to the side again.

"You're getting it anyways," Geo grabbing Terra's shoulder and spun her around then gave her mock shoves forward.

"Hey!" Terra snapped. "Brion!" Terra complained in a whining tone. She didn't WANT to go on a stupid tour! She turned her head back to look at Beast Boy. "I'll see you later," she grumbled.

Beast Boy was sawing his teeth together, reining in his urge to whap Geo over the head. He sighed and nodded at Terra before turning around to catch up with the others.

"Don't hey me, and keep walking." Geo smirked as he pushed her forward a little more as if trying to keep her from looking at the green teenager.

"Don't tell me what to do," Terra snapped back. Who did he think he was, treating her like a little girl! She was fifteen. She knew how to take care of herself, she'd done it for a long time. And she hadn't been able to hang out alone with her friends for weeks!

"Don't snap at me," Geo said in a calm, almost monotone voice before he walked to her side. "And I'll tell YOU what to do all I want, 'cause there isn't anything that you can do to stop me." He teased.

Terra clenched her fists in annoyance. Why did Geo have to act so calm when she wanted to make him mad? She hated that. "Wanna bet?" she grumbled, not really meaning for him to hear it.

"Name your bet," he put on a lazy grin and stayed calm, knowing it annoyed her.

"What do you want?" Terra snapped, finally rounding on him. And changing the subject. He said he wanted to talk to her, and what does he do? He teases her! She got enough of that from Cyborg, but it just got on her last nerve when Geo did it.

"What? I can't spend time with my little sister?" Geo teased once more, though at least he turned to look at her for a brief moment.

"You two still bicker," came a voice that sounded like it had laughter tinted in it.

Geo-force turned around to see their father walking towards them, dressed in a white tunic rather then some fancy git up.

Terra looked over at her father and immediately stopped talking. She was mad at him too. For coming up with this whole idea in the first place. She crossed her arms and bit down on her tongue.

The king stepped between the two, Geo grudgingly made room before quickly speaking, "I need to go ... check on ... something." he then turned around and dashed off, leaving his father with Terra.

Terra stared after Brion as he rushed off. What was up with him? Wait a minute… Oh sure! Leave _her _to deal with father while he gets to leave! Nice, Brion. _Thanks_, Terra thought harshly.

Her father looked after Geo who took a sharp turn around a bush and was gone before sighing quietly to himself. "Shall we proceed?" he looked down at Terra.

Terra glanced at her father, but said nothing. She continued the walk without a word. She didn't know what to say. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth, she'd say something she wasn't supposed to.

The bright afternoon sun shone down over the greened area. Bushes made a wall to a path. It smelled like fresh cut grass and other sweet aromas that were probably from the wild flowers that dotted each side as well.

"I want you to meet 'him' today." The king spoke up as he tucked his hands behind his back.

Terra's eyes narrowed and a scowl formed on her face. "I don't want to," she said flatly and plainly. Everything was just a blur to her. She didn't care about how nice it was out right now. She could have been enjoying it with Beast Boy, but no! And all because of Brion, too.

He looked down at Terra, a stern face formed. "You have to."

"Says you," Terra grumbled kicking a rock and watching it tumble and roll to a stop. She hadn't meant to say that. That's why she had been keeping her mouth shut. She knew she'd slip sooner or later though.

"Tara, your going to meet him, that's final." He said in a stern voice that said she better keep her mouth shut. "I don't see why you must be so resistant."

The blonde teen clenched her fists. "Don't call me that!" she snapped again, not _entirely _meaning to. She knew she was treading on thin ice now, but she couldn't stop.

"Call you what? Your name?" He snorted, almost sounding offended.

"My name's 'Terra'," Terra said a bit harshly. She knew she came into the world with the name 'Tara'. She hadn't used that name in years though, and there was no way she would leave the world as 'Tara'.

"It's Tara, like that or not. I don't like this super hero thing, it's not fitting." The king shot at her.

Terra stared and shook her head in almost… amused disbelief. "Hero thing not fitting? Are you crazy? This-" she raised both arms a little, both index fingers pointing up. "-is not fitting! I don't belong here!" She let her arms fall. The 'Hero Thing' was the only thing she'd ever fit into. The Titans were the only people she fit in with.

The king would have expected himself to be surprised, he wasn't. "You do, you were born here, you will serve your duties here," He pointed to the ground as he spoke, almost as if saying 'The only way your leaving here is by getting married.'

Terra glared now and shook her head, refusing. "No," she said simply. "I'm not doing it." The geomancer crossed her arms stubbornly.

The king crossed his own arms, "You don't have a say in the matter. You don't even have to have a ceremony."

"Terra?" Beast Boy's voice called a little ways off.

Terra either ignored Beast Boy's voice or didn't hear him, she wasn't sure. Everything was happening so fast that it was hard to pay attention to anything but this verbal battle. "I don't have a say in it? Are you kidding me?" she yelled. "I'm _fifteen years old_! You can't force to marry _anyone_!"

"It's not unheard of," Her father remarked simply. "Your grandmother was fifteen. You will live."

Beast Boy, knew this wasn't a great entrance time, but he didn't like the bits and pieces of the conversation he got. He stepped up, almost a blank face. "Hi."

Terra turned her head to look at Beast Boy, glaring still. She wasn't mad at him, of course not. But even the sight of Beast Boy couldn't erase that look. She turned back to her father, continuing the conversation as though Beast Boy wasn't there. "I don't care! I'm not her! I'm Terra! Not her! Maybe she married at fifteen, but I don't want to! I have a life!"

Her father gave Beast Boy a cautious, almost warning glance before returning his look at Terra. "Your life is here."

And before Terra could answer, Beast Boy did. "No it isn't!" he snapped, though almost regretted it. He wasn't all that great standing up to adults after years of being drilled manners around them.

The king looked back at Beast boy, another warning look crossed his face, though the green teenager didn't back down.

Terra looked over at Beast Boy gave a small, very small, smile. It was a 'Thank you' smile, but it ended almost just as fast. She turned back to her father, glaring again. "My life is with them. My life's with the Titans."

"No it's not, Tara, and you need to learn to accept it." At that the king walked on ahead and was soon out of sight.

Beast Boy had to fight to keep the scowl off his face before turning his head kinda slowly to look at Terra.

Terra was shaking out of anger. She took hold of her head in her hands, ready to rip her hair out. She felt like just screaming. She barely noticed Beast Boy, though she knew he was there.

"Do you want me to leave?" Beast Boy asked quietly as if his own voice would make the world tumble in. "I might anyways, you look like you need a punching bag, and I rather not substitute." he joked.

Terra didn't answer. She let her hands fall to her sides again, back facing Beast Boy for the moment. She tilted her head back to look at the sky, rubbing her face in her hands before hanging her head again. She didn't know. She wanted him there, but for a weird reason at the same time she didn't. Or… she did, she was just frustrated and didn't want to end up biting his head off or something. When she spoke, she expected her voice to come out angry and cold, but it didn't. It was more… gentle and quite. Her voice shook though, whether out of rage or trying to hold back tears, she couldn't tell.

Beast Boy felt himself melt at her in this kind of state. He didn't care if he did serve as her punching bag; if it would make her feel better he would be happy enough. "Hey," Beast Boy cooed in a soft voice as he cupped Terra's chin with his thumb and pointing finger then lifted it up while bending his head down. "If you really want to, you can take a whap at me." he joked with a almost idiotic grin.

Terra snorted. "Yeah, and feel guilty too?" she asked in a skeptical voice. She couldn't look at him. She kept her eyes averted to the side. She thought that if she looked at him too long she'd cry or something. She didn't want to… it was hard to not look at him though. She glanced at him after a moment though, finding it difficult to look away. She reached her hand up to take the hand that was holding her chin up.

It was hard, but Beast Boy tried to keep the grin on his face. "You wouldn't have to, lets say I asked you to take a whap at me?" he let go of her chin, getting the feeling she didn't like that.

Terra didn't let go of his hand. She didn't want to. She shook her head. "I couldn't do that," she told him. "I could never do that." Maybe she could as a joke, just a light tap on the shoulder or something, but if she were to really hit him… she couldn't do that.

Beast Boy chuckled, "Aww, your no fun!" he playfully punched her in the arm with his spare hand. "whoops, guess you gotta get back at me!" he yelped in mock fear.

Terra only looked at him before glancing to the side again, shaking her head. She knew she really wasn't helping the matter, acting all pouty and mopey. She couldn't help it though. And she knew Beast Boy was just trying to help.

Beast Boy sighed, "Okay Terra, don't make me pout! I swear I will do the face and it will NOT be pretty!" he pointed his finger at her with one eye closed as he talked, mock threatening.

Terra looked back at Beast Boy. "Beast Boy…" her voice came in a bit of a complaining tone.

Beast Boy sighed again before looking up at Terra once more. "Okay fine I'll stop... what do you want me to do then? can't punch, cant do the face, your impossible women!" he joked.

Terra half shrugged. "I wanna go home," she finally said quietly. She was starting to hate it here. Nothing was going right. And she was ready to kill Brion right now. This was all his fault. No, it was her father's fault! Actually, she just blamed both of them now. She hung her head again, less then before though.

Beast Boy eyed Terra, feeling himself mope a little over her. His hand squeezed hers tighter as he pulled her closer into a hug, not knowing anything else he could do to help. Even if he was risking getting in trouble, it was worth it.

Terra didn't step back or protest. She hugged him back, leaning her head against his shoulder. She was attempting to swallow a lump forming in her throat. She didn't want to cry. She could go through this without crying more then she already had. Well, that's what she told herself. She used only her eyes to look up, not moving her head, trying to keep her eyes from burning or from tearing up.

Beast Boy allowed his other hand to snake around Terra and run up and down her back. "You can cry if you want, I don't care." he smiled softy as he turned his head to get a glimpse of Terra.

Terra shook her head as if saying she didn't need to, or she wasn't going to even though she knew that was bull crap. She only buried her head in his shoulder more as if trying to hide from everything.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and leaned his head against Terra's and rocked them back and forth gently.

"A-HEM," Geo coughed a few feet away.

Terra scowled and closed her eyes harder, tightening her hold on Beast Boy, though just a little. Did Brion have to ruin _everything_!

Geo scowled when both of them seemingly ignored him, he marched over, grabbed his sister by the shoulder and yanked her out of Beast Boy's grasp. "Terra, home, NOW." He told her sternly in a voice for a spilt second sounded like their father.

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to scowl.

"BRION, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Terra screamed, wrenching away from him. Her face had gone a little red in her sudden anger. Why couldn't he leave her be for once? He didn't understand that she thought this was all his fault and she wanted him to stay away from her!

Geo-Force ignored Terra's outburst and gave her a slight push forward, urging her to start walking.

"Don't push her," Beast Boy demanded, making Geo turn to glare at him as another fight start to spark between the two.

Terra had made a mad swing with her arm to knock her brother's hand away. She didn't say anything though. She just waited to see what was going to happen between the two boys.

"Terra, get home. NOW." Geo-Force demanded again.

"Stop telling her what to do," Beast Boy sneered.

"Like you have a say in it," Geo snorted, losing his temper.

"Yeah, I do." Beast Boy clenched his fists in attempt to keep from socking Geo in the nose.

"That's what you think," Geo snorted once more before wheeling around and giving Terra another urging push. "Go, forward, now."

"Leave her alone!" Beast Boy snapped. Though Geo simply ignored him with a tight jaw and a glaring face.

"NO!" Terra yelled at her older brother. She wasn't going to take this crap anymore! "I don't have to listen to you! You can't tell me what to do!"

Geo turned his shadowed face glare to Terra before gripping her arm and tugging her along behind him. Keeping his jaw set to keep from saying something he really shouldn't.

Beast Boy scowled before marching up and breaking Geo-Forces grip. "I said, leave her alone!"

Geo turned on Beast Boy, "Stay out of it." he growled.

"No!" Beast Boy snapped.

Geo growled before swinging at the green teenager he had finally had enough of.

Beast Boy yelped and dodged the fist then tackled Geo-Force in tiger form.

Geo hit the dirty path ground. He gripped Beast Boy's paws with struggle; a tiger was a lot stronger then a teenaged boy. He clenched his teeth then ducked his feet under the tigers gut then pushed up and threw Beast Boy off. He stood back up with glowing red hands, clearly a signal for; 'bring it on'.

Beast boy snarled and pounced once more, he missed as Geo dodged the flying green paws and got a knock in the nose.

"BRION!" Terra screamed. He had started this. He had thrown the first punch, and that ticked. Her. Off. "STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she demanded, though stood at a safe distance of the fight.

Geo-Force ignored his sister as he ducked to keep his eyes from being pecked out by a green hawk. Beast Boy resumed human form long enough to make a leap at Geo, then morphed into a panther and hissed.

Geo-force was again thrown down to the ground, he scowled again before his fists heated up and he punched Beast Boy in the face, making the panther resume human form and stagger back shaking his head.

Geo's eyes glowed a maroon red as some of the earth broke apart from the rest and melted into a flaming hot liquid, "Don't make me use it," he threatened with the lava dancing in the air at his command.

Beast Boy considered the condition, was it really worth getting REALLY burned? No not really, though his pride didn't want to admit it, he was pretty much the loser this round.

Terra's eyes flashed yellow and her hands glowed the same golden color. _Nobody_ threatened Beast Boy. Especially not in front of her. A large chunk of earth ripped out of the ground at her own command. "Drop it, Brion!" she warned.

Geo-Force looked over his shoulder, glaring at Terra, "No, Tara.

Beast Boy looked from one sibling to the other, not sure what to do anymore.

Geo looked over Terra then at her own weapon, not that you could tell with his eyes covered in the maroon red glow. With a thrust of his hand he sent the lava flying over Terra's chunk of earth, slowly melting it as he struggled to get control over it all.

Terra's glare hardened. "Don't call me that!" she yelled, summoning dirt to sprinkle itself over the lava. Sand put fire out, yet she doubted this wood work. Worth a shot though. "I've had enough of you!" she snarled, attempting to push the rock towards her brother, with her powers of course.

Geo thrust his other hand out and clenched his teeth, "Well I'm sick of you too! So we're even!" he barked as the earth again heated up to high temperatures.

Terra struggled to keep pushing it his way. She had to win this. She wanted nothing more to do with him! "You can't keep bossing me around like this! I can take care of myself!" Her words came out strained from pushing herself against her brother this much. "Get it through your thick head!"

"I wouldn't... be talking... if I were you," Geo scowled between his attempts to push the melting earth farther her way. "If you would listen to me the first time... and stop... being so difficult... I wouldn't... have to... boss you around!"

"Are you _LISTENING_ to yourself?" Terra paused as she tried harder, though not getting far. She knew he was stronger then her. "You tell me what to do and it's always something seriously unreasonable like 'get home now!'" The blonde's attempt at pushing it toward her brother faltered for a second. She grunted as she pushed harder. "That's bossing me around! I _CAN'T_ go home! You know why? Because…" she strained again. "It's miles… and… miles AWAY!" She yelled the last word, putting emphasis on it.

"No, TARA, it's about half a mile north from here," Geo growled as he closed his eyes for a brief moment, trying to gain more control over the struggling chunk of earth. "You weren't supposed to stay in America, I dunno..." he opened his eyes as a brighter shade of red. "Why you think... it's permanent now!"

"Maybe because I want it to be; did you ever think of that?" Terra sneered, eyes jammed shut now. "Maybe because I want to stay with my friends, I like it better there, I like being a Teen Titan, NOT a princess!" She struggled, her attempt faltering again, causing the rock to move towards her a few feet. She grunted again as she struggled to push it back.

"What you WANT doesn't change what you are, and I don't care if I... have to tie you down, I'm not letting you run off again." Geo-Force barked once more as he took a small step forward with difficulty as if an invisible barrier where trying to hold him back.

Terra gave one last large struggle before her control over the large rock broke. Her eyes snapped open again and she fell backwards on the ground. She looked up to see the giant lava-covered rock fly towards her. The two siblings had been pushing it so hard though, that that had been expected if one let go. Her eyes grew slightly before she turned her head away and raised an arm over her head, as if that would help. The ground in front of her went up like a wall, hiding her from view.

Geo-Force's eyes returned to their normal color as he felt control over the earth, he grunted and swung his arms back, making the lava dipped earth follow before he cooled it and threw it aside. "Terra!" Geo ran over and around the rock wall to his sister. "Are you okay?" he asked franticly as if she where about to break at the slightest touch.

"Fine!" Terra snapped. "Just leave me alone!" she ordered. Standing up straight as though nothing had happened, she brushed the dirt off herself almost violently. She couldn't believe she'd lost. He just… made her so mad. So frustrated. So… she couldn't even think of a word to describe it.

Geo watched his sister with a dropped face, "I'm sorry, really. You're sure your okay?" he asked again, doing his best to ignore Beast Boy who was jogging over.

"I'm FINE!" Terra said her words loud and clear before giving Brion one last death glare and turning on her heal to storm off in the direction of the castle. She refused to call it home. But Geo had told her to go to the castle. Why not do what her pushy, bossy, older brother says? He had won anyway. She kept her eyes on the ground, not bothering to watch where she was going.

"Nice going hot-shot." Beast Boy grumbled.

"Don't even talk to me, pig-breath." Even though Geo often thought it was childish to call names, he wasn't able to stop himself. He jogged to keep up with Terra before Beast Boy got the chance. "Don't do this, I lost my temper... you're SURE your okay?"

"Don't talk to me," Terra snapped, not bothering to even glance at him. She was determined to talk to him the least she could. Silent treatment. Her eyes left the dirt pathway to look up ahead of her.

Beast Boy didn't bother following, he doubted he was going to get any progress with Terra. He learned to just let her fume herself off. "I'm going to go catch up with the others, Terra... see you around." He said before turning around and running towards where he had last seen the other four Titans.

Geo-Force continued to follow Terra, and soon fell into step beside her. "Suit yourself, but I am still following you."

Terra didn't answer; it was taking a lot from her to not snap at him again. It took a lot out of her to not yell at him more about how he'd ruined everything, how he was only a bother, about how she wanted nothing more to do with him, and how she wanted him to just stay far, far away from her. Her fists clenched but her mouth stayed shut.

Geo-Force joined in the quiet game. He crossed his arms and prepared himself to outstand Terra by not talking till she did. He didn't understand why she couldn't just stay home! THIS home! He hated the idea of not being able to make sure his little sister wasn't safe all the time; that she might actually get hurt and he wouldn't be there to help. He had gone through that for years and didn't want to do it again.

Terra bit back her tongue. Okay, she was finding this quiet even more frustrating! Lucky for her it wasn't long before they came to the bustling little town area. She remembered where everything was just fine. At least here there were people and noise. And Brion wouldn't dare act like he had back on that dirt road in public. Right?

Geo pretended he didn't even notice Terra existed at the moment. He was good at this little competition because he usually wasn't much of a talker anyways.


	16. Chapter: 15

Chapter 15:

A boy, maybe seventeen, more or less, bumped into Terra and was thrown back a foot. "Sorry!" he apologized. He had slick black hair that pulled into a short but neat pony tail. A long face and hazel eyes.

"Watch it!" Terra half snapped, not meaning to. She just got like that when she was mad. She knew she shouldn't lash out at completely innocent people.

"Sorry," The boy repeated while cocking his chin up and looking down at Terra as if she where a rattlesnake. "Are you... okay?"

Terra sighed apologetically. "Yeah, I'm fine." She glanced at her older brother, grumbling, "For the most part."

The boy nodded then wiped his hands off on his jeans while glancing down. He looked up for a moment and glanced at Geo-Force as if trying to remember where he had seen him before.

Geo didn't pipe in he was prince, he was still determined not to talk. So he just pretended stuided a nearbye dog as if his life depended on it.

"Are you headed some where? Do you need a lift?" The boy asked politely.

"Yeah, we're going _home_," Terra emphasized the word in a skeptical way while shooting Brion another glare.

The boy only nodded, "Well uh- I gotta head off." He gave Terra a friendly smile before walking around her and about his own business, sensing that he should just get out of there.

Geo yawned, not dropping his oath to himself to not talk. He had changed the rules for himself, heck with who talked first, now he was just going to do it to drive her nuts. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't.

Terra shot Geo another death glare after watching the boy walk off. "Are you just gonna stay quiet? Cause if you are, you might as well leave!" she snapped before turning her back on him and continuing her walk back to the castle.

Geo-Force fell back into step with Terra, arms crossed eyes straight ahead.

Terra sighed, clearly annoyed. It wasn't too long before she came storming to the castle gates and through the garden, up to the doors. She stopped short though. "Are you just gonna keep following me?" she yelled, turning to face Brion again.

Geo-Force had to fight back a cocky grin and only stopped when Terra did, not even looking at her he yawned again.

Terra wanted nothing more then to hit him over the head with a boulder. She ripped the doors open and stalked inside, trying, and failing, to ignore her brother following her.

"Half an hour," Geo-Force spoke up suddenly as he once more fell into step with her.

"What?" Terra asked in an annoyed voice. Was she just _supposed_ to know what he was talking about?

"You have half an hour before you have to be ready." Geo said, looking annoyed he had to talk with so many words.

"I'm not getting ready for anything," Terra started up again, becoming stubborn.

Geo growled with frustration, "Just do it okay! Half an hour, if you aren't ready by then, then you can kiss any sort of freedom bye-bye." He threatened. Her stubbornness was really getting on his nerves, he found himself losing his temper around Terra more then anyone else. He wasn't sure if it was because he truly wanted to strangle his sister at times, or if he HAD to threaten and snap at her to get her to listen.

Terra's fists clenched as she turned her back on her brother again. She didn't know _how _to get ready. What did they want her to do? There had to be something specific they wanted her to wear… right? They surely couldn't trust _her _to make that decision. She didn't know what she was doing here. She grumbled something as she started off to her old room, arms glued to her sides.

Geo, as he had been doing for probably the past half hour, fell in step with Terra. "If you need help with anything, I can go get your- I mean, mother." he spoke up, trying to be helpful.

"Okay, then go get her," Terra said, half because she wanted Geo gone, and half because she really _did _need help.

"Okay," Geo said as a cocky grin finally spread over his face. "After I walk you to your room." He knew he was annoying her, and couldn't help but get a small laugh out of it.

Terra scowled. "I can get there myself," she snarled through clenched teeth. "I don't _need_ your help, I remember where everything is."

"I know," Geo-force said in a blank tone.

Terra could have sworn her eye twitched. She walked in silence now though, thinking up mean and evil things to do to her brother. Or at least pranks. She finally came to her door. "There, happy?" she asked before opening it, stepping in, and slamming it in his face.

"DO I HAVE TO ANSWER?" Geo yelled through the door before turning around and fast walking down the hall to find their mother. He was tempted to leave Terra to the fate of trying to figure out what to wear on her own, though he wouldn't be THAT mean... at the moment.

"JUST GO GET MOM!" Terra screamed after him from her room. She tried her hardest to not yell out of anger and frustration and annoyance. She sighed and opened her closet. …It looked like a blur of dresses, skirts, and blouses. Great.

Geo slowed his fast walk to a regular walk as he came to the court yard. "Mom! Tara needs help!" he shouted before going on about his ways, he wanted to keep an eye on a certain, annoying, green teenager he happened to dislike.

"Oh, alright. I thought she might," the queen stood from her spot on the little bench outside and started in. It only took her a minute to get to Tara's room. She knocked on the door. "Tara?" she called.

"Door's open!" Terra yelled almost frantically. She couldn't find _anything_!

The queen sighed a little. Tara would have to go back to a manners class. Whatever happened to saying 'Come in' and opening the door for a person? She came into the room to see clothes on the bed and floor.

"I can't find a single thing to wear!" Terra complained, coming out of the walk in closet.

"First," her mother said, taking the dress and shirt Tara held from her and setting them nicely on the bed. "You need to go wash up, you look like you just go back from playing a mud pit!"

"But-" Terra started.

"No buts Tara, now go!" her mother pointed to the door causing Terra to sigh with an annoyed tone and start over to the bathroom.

Terra took a quick enough, ten minute shower before getting out and wrapped a towel around herself. "Did you find something yet?" she asked, coming out, hair still dripping. It was cold and she wanted to change. Now.

Her had put away all but seven dresses and a few pairs of shoes. Terra almost choked at seeing them. They were all pink. Well, one was light purple, but what difference was it? "Pick one," her mother said.

"But- but- they- you- but-" Terra stuttered.

"Pick," her mother ordered, a little more stern.

Terra looked over all of them. One was long, going to the floor, dark pink, and thin _jeweled _spaghetti straps. She gave a 'you're kidding?' look before looking at the next dress. It was worse then the last one! She shook her head slowly, eyes wide, and her mother took it back to the closet. The next went down to the floor as well, pale pink. She shook her head again, a disgusted look on her face and picked it up, throwing it to the side.

Her mother came out of the closet with a disgruntled look. "Can you learn to hang things up?" she asked, receiving no answer. She took it back to the closet to find her daughter looking at the next dress. Again, it went down to the floor, but it was light purple. It had long, see through sleeves, upper and lower back, and stomach. Terra sighed. That one was… a possibility, she guessed. She didn't like the next dress at all. Shorter then the others, if it were on her, it would have gone to about right below, or right above her knees. It would have been _okay_,despite being pink and a dress… if not for the sparkles and weird collar. She shook her head again and looked at the next dress as her mother took the other dress back. The next one went all the way to the floor again. It was pale pink and had thin straps that crossed in the back. Simple. That might be the one. She glanced at the last one. Long, dragged on the floor more then the others. It was pink, not too dark, yet not real pale either. It was strapless though and… sparkly.

"Well?" Terra turned to face the direction her mother spoke from. "Which one?"

Terra shrugged, hugging her towel to herself still. "I dunno." She hated all of them, to be honest. Well, she hated all dresses. But pink and purple? Bonus hate on that one.

"How did you talk me into this?" Cyborg growled down at the boy he was following.

"Better of choices, come spy with me, or listen to Robin and Starfire talk flirty while Raven makes gagging faces." Beast Boy replied.

"Oh, right." Cyborg sighed.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were able to sneak into the castle without anyone noticing. Or if they did they didn't try to stop them. It was kind of hard to miss a giant half robot and green elf sneaking along a dull gray wall though...

"If we get in trouble for this, I swear I am going to point to you and shout it was all your idea." Cyborg snorted as they got lost in another hall.

"That's the second time you told me that," Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well I am also going to wring your skinny little neck to."

"That's the fourth time you said that too," Beast Boy looked up at his grumbling friend.

Back in Terra's room, the poor blonde was more then confused and annoyed, and irritated. "I don't know!" she complained. "They all look the same to me!" she hugged the towel to herself, near shivering from cold. Did they even _have _a heater?

"Then I'll pick for you, you're going to be late, and that will not be a good first impression," her mother looked over the pile of left over dresses.

"Good," Terra mumbled.

"Here, take this one, go try it on, take the shoes, and please, do something with your hair," the queen shoved the dress into Terra's arms, shooing her into the bathroom. The young blonde closed the door behind her, looking disgruntled. She mumbled curses and names and threats all the while she changed into the dress. It was long, going down to the floor. It was the light purple one. The sleeves and stomach were see-through material. The neck and wrists had purple cuffs that clung to her skin. She glared at her reflection. She put on the shoes her mother had given her. Light purple high heels… she couldn't walk in these things! What was her mom thinking? She came out of the bathroom, holding the shoes and her hair still hanging limp.

"Put the shoes on," her mom urged.

"I can't walk in these! I'm gonna fall and break my neck!" Terra explained. "…Then again, I wouldn't have to meet the guy."

"Tara Markov!" the queen shot.

Terra huffed at the use of her real first and last name. She reluctantly put the shoes on. They had straps that buckled, but they were still uncomfortable. .

"Now, is there anything we can do with your hair?" The queen asked.

"Mom, my hair doesn't look good up!" Terra told.

"You are so difficult!" her mom complained. "Why not just pull it back?" From behind Terra, she pulled her hair back. "You have such a pretty face and you're always hiding behind this curtain of hair."

"Mom!" Terra whined, stretching the word out. "It's not like I'm covering my face up with it or something!" she remembered the way she had always worn her hair when she had worked for Slade. _That _was hiding.

"No, but it would look so cute in a little bun or something." Terra whined and smacked her forehead.

"Darn it! I know we have seen this wall before!" Cyborg growled.

"Dude, they all look the same!" Beast Boy flung his arms in the air for a moment.

"Nuh uh, that one has a speck on it!" Cyborg pointed to the small darker grey speck.

"..." Beast Boy just stared at him for a minute. "Next time," He turned around to back track. "I go alone."

"I won't let you. Jeez, you're going to get in enough trouble WITH supervision, imagine you running wild like a monkey boy!" Cyborg laughed to himself.

"But you're just complaining!" Beast Boy whined.

"And also making sure you don't get killed, you may not notice but I do, you've been rubbing your arm. Which tells me you probably got in another fight." Cyborg mused.

"... Keep your logical reasoning to yourself." Beast Boy half joked as he quit rubbing his arm, ha, okay he hadn't noticed.

Terra sat with arms crossed and glaring at her and her mom's reflection. She watched as her mom put her hair up in something of a bun with a few strands hanging around her face. The two pesky strands that were _always _in her face to be exact.

"There, see you look beautiful," her mother said, standing back now.

"Beautiful? I look like I just came from Barbie Land! I could be confused as Barbie going to her prom!" Terra pouted again, glaring at her reflection.

"Well, I don't care what you think Tara, this is how you are going to look when you meet the prince. You wanted my help, and you got it. Now I'll be in my room if you need anything."

Terra's glare followed her mom out the door. Hopefully none of the Titans would be around. She didn't want to be caught dead by her friends in this dress.

The two boys walked on for a few more minutes before Cyborg piped in, "wait a minute, do you even know WHERE they're going to be?"

"Uhh," Beast Boy gaped as his eyes darted around. That was in teenaged language, 'no'.

"Great, we are wandering around LOST and we don't even know where we are supposed to be. Peachy Beast Boy, just peachy." Cyborg crossed his arms.

"I didn't think about it!" Beast Boy whined.

"You often don't," Cyborg grumbled.

Beast Boy tilted his head down.

"Sorry, didn't mean it that way." Cyborg sighed, "c'mon, lets keep looking."

Beast Boy's head shot up as he smirked, "Okay!"

Terra got up from her spot on the bed and stumbled to the door. She grumbled as she pulled her shoes (more like death traps in her opinion) off and walked like a normal person to the door. She opened it only a little and poked her head out the door. Okay… it was clear. For now. It would be just her luck that as soon as she stepped out, one of the Titans would show up. She went back in her room and closed her door. Why did this feel like some childhood game? Hide and seek maybe? Only no one was seeking.

"This looks like the place!" Beast Boy gasped as he made a sharp turn around a corner that led to a door.

"For your sake it better be, I came here for some spyin' not follow the leader." Cyborg mused.

A loud and impatient knock pounded on Terra's door.

Terra walked up to her door, hand on the handle, though didn't open it yet. "Uhh… who is it?" she asked.

"Terra, c'mon! your going to be late!" Geo-Force's voice huffed.

"Okay, I'm coming, jeez," Terra grumbled, opening the door reluctantly. She stepped out, keeping her eyes anywhere but on Geo. For now it was the floor. She had never been this self conscious about the way she looked. But right now… it was on her mind big time.

Geo was able to hide his smirk, though his tone held teasing. "Nice dress sis."

"Shut up," Terra grumbled, more in the 'sibling' tone then really actually mad. "Just… where do I have to go?"

"Your meeting 'him' in the thrown room." Geo-Force informed as he offered Terra his arm. "I am going to walk you there, like it or not so don't argue."

Terra gave him another glare before taking his arm, clearly against her will. "Just. Go." She ordered.

"Going," Geo mused to himself as he started, wanting to bolt just so Terra would be dragged for a moment in that fancy dress. Though didn't out of well drilled manners.

Terra was still walking with her shoes in hand. She wouldn't put them on until she absolutely HAD to.

Geo caught sight of the shoes and shook his head though looked amused. "Okay Terra, can you remember manners? This might be hard for my little tomboy sister, but manners are when you are nice." he joked with her.

Terra gave Brion an annoyed look. "I _know _what manners are. Doesn't mean I'm gonna use them."

"Thought so," Geo snickered, still seemingly amused. "Though for your sake you should TRY to use at least one manner, you know, the one that means no killing him on sight."

Terra rolled her eyes, annoyed still. "Fine. I'm not making any guarantees, but I can try."

Geo rolled his own eyes and pushed open the door that led to the throne room. He escorted Terra in, holding back his own scowl at the 'prince' that was standing to the side.

Slick black hair tied back to show his soft hazel eyes. He wore suit like black paints and over coat. He had a blank face that almost looked like he wanted to yawn, and he pretty much looked as if he were trying to ignore Terra.

Terra looked around the room, quickly spotting the 'Prince'. He looked familiar. Really familiar. She still glared though. Why did he look so familiar? Then it hit her. "You?" she asked, sounding slightly disbelieving. It was the boy that had crashed into her earlier.

The prince looked at Terra and cocked his eye brow as if wanting to say the same thing. He hadn't expected the girl wearing the black crop top, yellow shorts, and the messy hair to be 'Tara'.

"You met already I see," Her father noted.

"Ouch," Beast Boy hissed from his spot above the room. They had found a balcony like area that over looked the throne room. He laid belly down. While Cyborg laid crouched over, "don't ouch me, I told you to move," he hissed.

"You stepped on my foot," Beast Boy hissed back, though both let their voices drop as they watched and listened to the scene below them.

"Yeah…" Terra grumbled, crossing her arms and looking away. _This _was the guy she was supposed to marry? They had to be kidding!

The king nodded, "This is Prince Daniel," he told Terra, his face almost told her she better straighten up. Though Daniel didn't seem to care as he let his eyes wander around boredly.

Cyborg glanced over in time to see a deadly scowl form over his green friends face.

"You two may go and walk in the garden, get to know each other better." The king more of told them to do so then suggested.

"Fine," Terra grumbled, clearly not fond of the idea. She didn't wait for Daniel before she walked out of the room, fists clenched and arms glued to her sides.

Daniel quietly sighed to himself before following Terra, and finally caught her pace.

Geo made a sprint to catch up, but his father's snap of his name made him stop.

"C'mon, let's follow them." Beast Boy snaked along the floor back towards the door.

"Easy for you to say," Cyborg hissed as he tried to follow without being noticed.

Terra ignored the sound of Daniel's footsteps behind her and continued on. She walked down the halls and finally came to the door that would lead to the garden. She hurriedly pushed it open and walked by, not bothering to hold it open.

"Hey!" Daniel yelped as he kept the door from hitting him in the face. He resisted the urge to snap at Terra and followed her again. "You're just going to ignore me aren't you?"

"Look," Terra wheeled around to face him. "Let's get this straight. I don't like you. I never will like you. I don't want to get married to you. I don't want to wear this dress, and these shoes are killing my feet! The blonde said it all at once in a jumble of words that she wasn't sure if he could even understand.

Daniel raised his eye brow and leaned back a little to keep himself from being right in Terra's face. Though he was a good deal taller then her. It took him a minute, but he was able to de-code her words so he could answer. "Don't have to snap at me jeez. You don't actually think I like this idea do you?" he snorted, sounding offended.

Terra opened her mouth to protest before his words sunk in. "Wait… what?" she asked. "You don't… like it either?"

"No," He snorted once more sounding offended. "The whole thing is a stupid idea. One thing, I don't see how any ties will help any of us at the moment, and two," he looked her over. "You can't be more then sixteen. Not that it would matter, I'm only seventeen." he sounded disgusted at his own words as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah…" Terra agreed before snapping her head around to look at him. "You think I look sixteen?" she asked, sounding slightly amused. She smirked a little and shook her head.

"I said no more then. Meaning, more then likely less." Daniel smirked in his own amusement.

Terra's face went from a smirk to small scowl. She rolled her eyes in a 'smart Alec' way. "Fifteen," she admitted in an 'Eh, you're right' kind of way as she shrugged.

"Thought so," Daniel nodded simply before jerking his hands up and rubbing his palms together then looked side ways as he spoke. "What's the plan?" he asked with a smirk. His more, devilish side showing.

Terra stared blankly at him. "Plan? You think I have a plan? I don't have a plan. I'm assuming you don't either." She sighed and tried to think of something. Anything really.

"Well, I had to rule out murder, and I couldn't go with kidnapping." Daniel joked, still looking over to the side.

Terra gave him an annoyed look. "This is serious." It was funny though, how she would laugh at Beast Boy for joking like that, but just got annoyed at Daniel.

Daniel looked back down at Terra, once more a blank face. "Thanks for stating the obvious." he rolled his eyes before focusing them back on Terra then crossing his arms and leaning back as if a wall was there supporting him. "Maybe you could make a break for it? You know if I just 'happened' to lose track of you." he smirked once more.

Terra sighed. "I brought my friends here. Don't you know? I didn't live here. I was sent to America a few years ago. And I've been there since. Living with friends." Terra shrugged.

"Good, get them together and run. All the better." Daniel shrugged. "I think it's hard NOT to know. The whole place rumors about it."

Terra raised an eyebrow and looked over herself. "Dressed like this? Boy, you try running in high heels! I can barely walk. And plus- I don't know where they are. I'm not sure they'd let me run-" By 'they' she meant Robin. "-And besides. They'd catch me. Somebody would." She sighed. "Brion seems one hundred and ten percent bent on making me stay. I don't see a way out this out time. And also-" she continued. "-I don't know how to get home. Brion led us here."

Daniel looked annoyed, but like he had been doing, was looking to the left. Even though it was un-prince like, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Well I can't run either, so that really leaves us dry doesn't it?"

"No…" Terra said. "There has to be a way. There's always a way." She was confident in what she said. Kind of. It sounded better coming from Beast Boy's mouth though which is where she thought she heard before. He could always sound so confident when this kind of thing happened.

"Like to believe that, but it kinda looks like we don't have anything." He said glumly. "And we couldn't just refuse either, knowing all these freaking rules they would just find a way around-" he stopped himself and closed his eyes then took in a deep breath. "Sorry," he apologized then looked down and scuffed his shoe tip in the dirt.

Terra gave him a questioning look. "For what?" she asked. She was still trying to think something up. This wasn't her thing though. Robin was the one that always came up with the brilliant ideas.

"For losing my temper. Bad habit," he gave a side ways grin. "I need to go in, uh- pleasant talking to you, Tara," Daniel shrugged again to loosen his shoulders up and recoiled his hands from his pockets. He turned around and walked in. To his much discomfort he had to stay here for awhile. And seeing the scowl from Terra's brother, and hearing her friends had powers, he was wondering if he should just stay in his room for a few days...

Terra gave a slightly annoyed look but didn't correct him. Why did it matter now? She heaved a heavy sigh and sat down right there, in the middle of the green grass. She didn't care if it wasn't 'proper' or whatever to sit on the ground. Had she ever cared? She thought about it for a moment. Nope. Not that she could recall. Her thoughts raced as she continued trying to come up with any plan to get them _both _out of it. Nothing, though.


	17. Chapter: 16

**Chapter 16:**

"Lost AGAIN," Cyborg shouted as he walked into the garden.

"I thought we took a left last time! You can't really expect me to remember every little hall way yet," Beast Boy snorted back.

"Well I didn't think you could get us lost how many times? I lost count after four!"

"Why didn't YOU find the way then? Hmmm?" Beast Boy mused, and got no reply.

Terra rubbed her face with her hands before holding her head, trying to think. _Come on… you have to come up with something… _she told herself. _Anything… he doesn't want this, I don't want this… I definitely don't want this. _

She lifted her head to look out at the garden. Why was she having such trouble? It was starting to seem impossible.

They were quiet for a few seconds before their barking at each other resumed.

"You couldn't find your way out of a mirror with a map." Cyborg grumbled.

"The only reason would be because I would be to busy admiring my good looks," Beast Boy joked as he ran his fingers through his messy green hair.

"You keep telling yourself that." Cyborg laughed out.

"Yeah well-" Beast Boy spotted a figure over a little ways. It was getting dark out by now, though he knew who it was. "Hi Ter!" he shouted while waving his hand in the air.

"Do you have to yell? She's like,five feet away." Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"I didn't 'yell'. I talked loudly," Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at Cyborg before walking ahead over to where Terra sat. "Waz up?" he acted innocent, like he hadn't been spying with Cy.

Terra glanced at Beast Boy, trying to ignore her… er… attire issues. She shook her head. "I met 'him'," she grumbled. "He doesn't want to get married either. Right pain in the butt, too," she muttered. That was mean, but right now she barely cared.

Beast Boy sat down next to her and folded his leg up to his chest and leaned his arm over it, and used the other to perch behind him to ensure he didn't fall. "Well, that makes it a little easier doesn't it?" he knew not one thing about this was easy. But it didn't stop him from trying to lighten it up.

Terra looked over at him. "Not really," she said. She knew he was only trying to help. It seemed like she couldn't helped this time though. There was no second option here. Daniel had been right.

"Phst," Beast Boy said through his teeth. "You got no self confidence, that's your problem." he joked with her. "There's always a second option, that's like, a fact." he stated. And it was true, the second wasn't always great. Often it was worse, but it was still there. "Besides, when will you learn to trust me? I said I would find a way, and I will." he smiled as if he had a ton of confidence.

Terra gave a weak smile and turned to look at him. "Well… you're running out of time," she told him softly, letting her eyes look over his smiling face. She let her eyes fall to the ground.

"Hey," Beast Boy ducked his head lower and tiled his face up, making one heck of a goofy attempt to look at Terra. "Ask anyone who has known me for a long time they will all tell you the same; I'm a last minute sorta guy."

"I know," Terra half shrugged, glancing at him. "It just seems… impossible this time." She turned to look at him again. She knew there had to be something. But the way everything was going right now, it was hard to believe it completely.

Beast Boy straightened back up into his former position and looked at Terra as she spoke, fighting to keep the cocky care-free grin on his face despite all the worry building inside of him. "Just, seems." he repeated her slowly, "not impossible though." He scooted a little closer as soon as he was done talking. Cyborg must have high tailed it outta there. He was no where in sight. But then, it was dark.

Terra shrugged. She stayed quiet, lost in her own thoughts. She didn't know anymore. Maybe it wasn't impossible. Maybe that was a fairy-tale lie. Her eyesglanced around a little before looking back at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy turned his grin into a toothy smile when Terra looked at him. He wanted to tell her he had a solution to the whole thing, he wanted to, but couldn't. He hardly knew what to do if there wasn't anything for lunch! Let alone a problem like this.

"Hi," Geo-Force said blankly as he walked up, not liking Beast Boy being that close to Terra. He didn't know why, it just, made him nervous in a weird big-brother sort of way.

Terra closed her eyes and sighed when she heard Brion. "Go away. Please, just go away," she told him before he could start anything. She didn't want _another_ fight.

Beast Boy glared up at Geo, he would probably have used harsher words then Terra, though the meaning would have been all the same.

"And leave you alone with him? Not happening." Geo crossed his arms tightly.

Terra's eyes fluttered open, immediately forming a glare. "You don't get it," she said turning to look at him. "You just don't understand, do you? I don't need, or want, you watching me like a hawk 24/7!" she started losing her temper again. "You know I've barely gotten five minutes alone with my friends? I'm tired of it! All I ask is a little time to myself!"

Geo-Force ignored her anger towards him, acting as if she had just suggested he buzz off. "You get plenty of time to yourself in la-la land." he fluttered his hand in the air for a moment.

Beast Boy snorted up at Geo before placing his hand on Terra's shoulder as if telling her to try not to lose her temper. He wanted Geo to be full for when he took a chunk out of him.

Terra glanced at Beast Boy and sighed, trying to calm herself. She turned her back on Brion again and tried to ignore him completely. She knew any second something would happen though. It always seemed to. It was never that easy. Ignore him and he'll go away. Right. That never worked.

Geo glared down at Terra, as if his brain waves would make her stand up and march inside.

"Wanna drive him insane?" Beast Boy whispered to Terra with a small grin.

Terra looked over at Beast Boy and cocked an eyebrow as if asking 'What are you up to?' but only nodded.

"Well," Beast Boy cleared his throat. "I'll just leave you two here to talk this out," he smiled at both of them before turning to Terra and kissing her on the cheek. "Don't forget about our 'date' in my room later." His mouth twitched, indicating he wanted to bust into laughter.

Geo's eyes probably got to the size of dinner plates as his mouth dropped in a gaping way. Then reclosing in a very deadly sort of way.

Beast Boy stood up and brushed his pants and smiled as he strolled inside.

It took almost the life out of Terra to not laugh. Nice. She glanced at her brother just see his face. She stood up too, still trying not to laugh. She figured she was in trouble with Geo now, but seeing his face was too great for Terra to care. "How could I," she responded to Beast Boy, more just to make her brother even more… well… whatever he was feeling right now. She couldn't tell if it was anger, surprise, annoyance, or a mix of all three and more.

Beast Boy waited till he was in the hall, and was able to sniff out his room before busting into a laugh. His hand on his forehead he cracked up, Of course they wouldn't do that, it was just a cruel joke to play on Sir Protective.

Geo now had his eyes formed on Terra in a glare. "Tara Markov, your room, NOW!" he demanded. He hadn't addressed her by the full name in a long time, if ever.

Terra smirked an almost cocky little smirk before walking off calmly as though nothing were wrong. She pulled her hair down as she went and finally took her shoes off too. Dang things were killing her. She went through the doors and down a few hallways, finally coming to her room. She pushed the door open, still smiling almost evilly at their joke. After closing her door behind her, she immediately broke into laughter.

Geo stormed after his sister. He wasn't sure if that was some cruel joke or if she wasn't kidding. Knowing Terra she would do about anything to tick him off, but that seemed far. He knocked harshly on her door. He had been mumbling to himself the whole walk there.

"What?" Terra called, no concern or annoyance, or anything in her voice. She still sounded calm like nothing had happened. Course, nothing really _had _happened. But when Geo thought something did and he got like this, it was just hilarious. She was half disappointed though. Did he really think she would do something like that?

"Open the door." Geo commanded as he crossed his arms.

Terra half glared at the door. Obviously, he did think so. She sighed and half rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked to the door, unlocking it and opening it. She crossed her arms at well, and stared at him with a 'Well?' look.

"You better have been joking." He growled, lowered eye brows, tightly crossed arms and jaw, he looked ready to go kill someone, preferably Beast Boy.

Terra gave him a disbelieving look before smiling and half laughing. "Duh," she said quite simply. "You didn't think we'd _really _do something like that, did you?"

"I don't know, knowing the way you act around me," Geo threw his arms in the air.

Terra gave him a small glare. "You don't act any better around me," she grumbled, crossing her arms again. "And you don't treat me any better either."

"Grow up and I might." Geo-Force snarled.

"I _can't _grow up, Brion!" Terra snapped dropping her arms to her sides again, fists clenched. "I can't grow up while you're always around treating me like a little kid!"

"I'm afraid NOT to, Tara," Geo re-crossed his arms. "You're always trying to find ways to get me mad at you, if I don't watch you who knows what kind of trouble you'll get into!"

"How long ago was that Brion? When I was _always _getting in trouble? Years? I always find ways to get you mad at me because A.) You're my brother. B.) I don't _always_ try to! You're too uptight! Everything I do is wrong to you!" Her voice was rising into something of a yell. "And it's not _just _you. No, everybody here tells me how to live my life. They tell me what to do, how to do it, when to do it. Maybe that's another reason I like America! I have _freedom_! Here I am, back in Markovia, being told who I'm going to marry, when I'm going to marry, and even what to wear!" she pointed at the floor length dress, taking in a deep breath from her sudden outburst.

Geo-Force didn't find himself coming up with anything to protest with, "fine." he said simply in near monotone before turning around sharply and storming down the hall towards his room.

Terra stared after him, glaring. Wait… did she just… win something with Brion? Just… 'Fine'? That was it? No comeback, no snappy remark… just… 'Fine'? She sighed and closed her door, turning her back to it, leaning on it for support.

Starfire had walked in with her other friends, though she had noticed Cyborg and Beast Boy's absence, she didn't question it. She figured they where off being well... Beast Boy and Cyborg.

She was finally snuggling into her springy bed, not minding it was different from her firmer one back home. Though she was feeling homesick. She had yet to talk to Terra, it seemed every time she tried something happened, and it was annoying.

Starfire sighed before pulling her blanket higher up and snuggling in for a nights rest.

Cyborg looked at his battery. He was holding up okay, though low power would start to take its toll on him sooner or later. And he needed to get back home soon. He sighed before falling asleep on his own bed, though he to preferred the firmer one home, he didn't complain.

Raven was in her room now, meditating. There was something about this large, quiet castle that just didn't do it for her. She missed the Tower, but said nothing. She missed her room. There was no where to retreat to when she felt the need. Well… there was this room. But it was just too different. She finally crawled into bed a few minutes later and fell asleep.

Robin was in bed, laying awake as usual. He could be a bit of an insomniac sometimes. He sighed and rolled over, falling asleep minutes later.

Beast Boy couldn't seem to get comfortable tonight. He had tried all kinds of animal morphing, but nothing was working. He finally sighed frustrated to himself and paced his small room.

_What can I do?_ he thought to himself.

_Well, that dude doesn't look too hard, you could push him in the lake and hope he doesn't know how to swim..._ a devilish voice suggested.

_No!_ Beast Boy snapped at himself for that thought.

Terra lied in bed, thinking about everything. She still couldn't come up with a plan. She sighed and rolled over. She couldn't get comfortable. She grumbled and turned to the other side, mind racing. What if they couldn't come up with anything? They had to though. Maybe Daniel was right… maybe she should just runaway. Then again, she had no idea how to get back to Jump City. But she had always runaway from her problems. The blonde didn't know what to do.

The next morning Geo pulled the dark red sheets off himself and yawned. Standing up from the queen size bed, he made his way to the walk in closet. Though chose his uniform once more. He wouldn't tell Terra he wasn't really permitted to wear it outside training; she would just go and wear her uniform all the time to. He wouldn't even think about wearing tights or tunics. And he thought jeans uncomfortable. So that left him with his black and maroon outfit that he had pulled on by now. Though it seemed kind of mean to force the outfits Terra had to wear. Which is why he didn'ttell her to change... most of the time.Geo-Force pulled on his brown fingerless gloves with the red patch, and then his boots. Tugging the pant sleeve over before leaving his room to see if anyone else was up at... 6:30.

Raven had woken only a few minutes ago. She sat now in her regular uniform, meditating in the middle of her room. Her body lifted from the floor, hovering above it now. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." she repeated, over and over again.

Robin had just rolled out of bed. While yawning, he changed into his uniform, pulling on boots, belt, and gloves. He did a lazy job of making his bed before walking out of the room and into the hallway. Where would everybody be if they were up? Cyborg was usually in the kitchen, but that was at the tower. He had no doubt Raven would be meditating. He wasn't even sure he remembered where her, or anybody else's, room was.

"Morning," Geo greeted Robin as he walked down the hall.

"Hey," Robin replied. "Have you seen… well... anyone?" he asked.

Terra rolled over in bed, staring at the window. She gave an annoyed sound at how early it was. It was like… rule to get up early around here. What was the point in even trying to go back to bed? She threw the covers off herself and let her feet touch the floor. No way was she putting on another dress or skirt. She went straight for her uniform again, quickly pulling it on. She found her boots and gloves and belt and put those on too before leaving her room.

Geo shook his head 'no'. "I just got up, was about to go make sure Terra was up," he said.

"Morning greetings!" Starfire bustled down the hall waving with one hand and holding the other at her chest, earning a quick glance from Geo.

Robin looked over at Starfire and smiled. "Morning, Star," he greeted back.

Terra walked down the hall and took a couple turns here and there. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know where Beast Boy or Starfire or Cyborg, Robin or Raven was. And she wasn't sure where Brion was. But… she always got in a fight around him anyways.

"Please," Starfire started as she looked from one boy to the other as she spoke. Though seemed to linger on Robin a little longer. "Perhaps you have seen Terra?" she asked, hopeful.

"I haven't yet, sorry." Geo shrugged.

Cyborg was hanging around the stables, somehow Beast Boy had talked him into going... again. What surprised him was that Beast Boy was even up, though he guessed half of it was to blame on the whole Terra issue.

"It stinks in here," Cyborg grumbled as he walked down the row of horse stalls. "Kinda like your room, only I think these guys are clearer." he snickered.

"Ha-Ha," Beast Boy grumbled as he reached out to pet a black mare.

Cyborg watched his friend for a moment before going to pet it as well, though the mare swung her head up and nipped at Cyborg, making him jump back. "It tried to eat me!"

Beast Boy busted into laughter, making the horse give him a weird look.

Cyborg rubbed his arm and grumbled before asking, "So why are you up so early? I mean, this has to be a record." he joked.

Beast Boy shrugged as he petted the mare over the forelock once more. "I dunno, just couldn't sleep." He said as casually as he could.

"Thinking about something?" Cyborg pestered.

"No," Beast Boy snorted.

"Some...one?" Cyborg raised his eye brow though got no response. "C'mon man, we all know that-" but Beast Boy had marched out.

"Sorry, Star," Robin said, truly feeling sorry. He knew she hadn't spoken to Terra very much since this whole thing started.

Terra grumbled her annoyances at being up so early as she walked out into the courtyard. She looked around at it a bit, just standing there. This was boring too… this place was always boring. Well… mostly.

"If you'll excuse me," Geo slipped past Robin and headed down the halls once more. He stopped at the large white washed door that would lead into the large courtyard. If Terra was up, he would suppose to look there first. It shouldn't take too long. Geo-Force pushed the door open and stepped out into the fresh sun light. "Terra?" He called out as his head look from side to side.

Terra turned as she heard her name. Brion. She sighed, wondering if she was in trouble for something as she glanced back at the courtyard in front of her before turning and walking off to find her brother by the doors. "Yeah?" she asked.

Geo grinned and stepped fully through the door way, "Morning."

"Morning," Terra smiled. "What're you up to?" she asked.

"Just looking for my sister, making sure she isn't causing trouble." He joked before looking at her outfit and raising an eye brow. "Your gonna get murdered if they catch you in that again." he snickered.

Terra rolled her eyes in that sisterly way. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But I'm not putting on another stupid skirt or dress. I'm sick of them already," she said in a less then joking tone.

"Well," Geo trailed for a moment. As if considering his next words."Go get one on anyways."

The blonde girl raised one eyebrow and lowered another. "Why?" she asked. She didn't want to. Well, she never wanted to. Yesterday was… a life or death situation. Wear dress and live, don't wear it, and be reamed out by her parents or something.

"Because you HAVE," Geo raised his hand and half ducked his head to keep Terra from interrupting. "To spend the day with Daniel. Not my idea, don't blow up on me."

"WHAT?" Terra screeched, absolutely losing it. "Why? Says who? Since when?" she more of yelled then asked.

"Since you became his Betrothed," Geo informed casually. "Now go get a skirt or dress on; you have an hour to wash up and eat."

Terra glared at Brion. Not really because she was mad at _him_, but there was no one else to glare at and he was the one who had told her. Plus it just kinda happened. She grumbled as she stormed off back inside the castle, fists clenched and arms once more glued to her sides.

"ONE HOUR!" Geo yelled after Terra, half way walking into the castle as he shouted his reminder. "DON'T BE LATE!"

Terra didn't reply. She came to her room and immediately went into the bathroom to shower. She took the fastest shower she could and changed back into her uniform, just until she finished drying her hair. She nearly threw her brush down as she went to her closet, pulled out a random skirt and blouse and went back to the bathroom to change. She looked like Barbie going on vacation with Ken. Except Barbie enjoyed Ken's company.

The skirt went down to her knees and was white and had a flowery butterfly design on the side. She grumbled about it, annoyed, and looked at her shirt. Somehow… it matched. It was white with a little flowery butterfly design as well. Total accident. Great… now she looked like she actually put thought in what to wear! She sighed in a frustrated tone as she pulled on sandals and buckled them. This was just great. She walked out of her room, glaring at the floor.

Beast Boy marched himself the castle, ignoring Cyborg's sorry pleas behind him. He didn't want to talk about it and had hoped Cyborg would know that. He knew his robot friend had really just trying to get him to talk about it and hope it helped. But it didn't, and wouldn't. The only talking he wanted to do was another fist fight. As weird as that sounded for someone like Beast Boy, that's how he felt. His fists clenched at his side and his head stayed bowed as he glared at the floor in confused anger. He shouldn't take it out on people like he did. The last few weeks were just a bundle of confused emotions for him, one big roller coaster.

Beast Boy didn't hear Cyborg behind him, figured he had stopped when he passed Robin. Beast Boy had caught a glimpse of Robin and Starfire though he hadn't stopped. He turned the next corner sharply; walking lost, and bumped into Terra. His head jolted up and his face softened. "Oh, sorry!"

Terra's head shot up. "Oh, sorry, Beast Boy," she repeated. She hadn't been watching where she was going, keeping her eyes on the floor. She looked away again though, keeping her eyes off to the side.

"It's okay, I wasn't looking," he smiled faintly. "What's wrong?" Okay, that seemed like a stupid question, though he meant what was wrong beside the obvious.

Terra glanced up at him, then at the floor below their feet a light glare on her face. "I have to spend the day with…" she trailed. "_Prince _Daniel," she emphasized 'prince', putting pressure on the word as her glare hardened.

"WHAT!" Beast Boy's voice screeched loudly. "I'm coming too then."

Terra made an annoyed scoffing sound as she shook her head, annoyed. "They won't allow it," she said in a skeptical tone. Don't get her wrong, she would love for Beast Boy to go. Or rather… she would love just Beast Boy going and not Daniel. But, either way, it wouldn't happen.

"Try to keep me from going," Beast Boy smirked in a mischievous way.

Terra stared blankly for a moment before sighing and giving him a small smile. "Fine, come with us then. I'd like it. I just don't want you getting in trouble because of me. Again." She started walking again, motioning for Beast Boy to follow.

Beast Boy smiled and followed, "don't worry about me in trouble. I'm like, always in trouble!" he joked before morphing into a puppy and walking at her side with his stubby tail wagging in the air.

Terra laughed a little. "Well… maybe you could stay a dog and if he asks… I can just say some kids were being brats and dumped paint on you if he asks why you're green," she half joked.

Beast Boy barked his agreement before looking over and perking his ears up as Geo walked up. His fur stood up and he growled.

Geo shot the dog an annoyed look before looking at Terra, "Ready? Did you eat?"

Terra stared for a minute, lifting her arm to rub the back of her head. "Heh… has it been an hour already?" she asked, stating the fact that she had not eaten breakfast yet.

Geo sighed and gave his sister an annoyed look, "Nearly, I take it that's a no?"

"Heh…" the blonde laughed nervously again and gave a nervous smile as her arm fell to her side. "Yeah."

"Fine, go wait outside; I'll get your breakfast." Geo grumbled, asking himself why he did this for her sometimes.

"Fine," Terra repeated, slightly irritated sounding. He didn't have to get so annoyed with her. She continued her walk out the doors, glancing down at Beast Boy every now and then.

* * *

Haha, mean joke xD But then, me and Grease have mean minds -evil crakle- -choke choke- -cough- Ahem, yes uh- where was I? Oh yeah!

Okay, I got em counted and I THINK there is 23 chapters (The last one is in progress! YAY!). So hope you are all enjoying this fic. About the twist, well, just try to figur it out xD You don't have to wait long, it will be in one of the chapters shortly to come. (I keep forgetting which one it is)

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


	18. Chapter: 17

**Chapter 17:**

Beast Boy trotted along happily beside Terra, his round head bobbled from side to side to match his wobbly gat.

"Tara?" Daniel asked from behind as he then jogged to catch up. "Your brother said I might have to wait till noon to talk to you," his voice tinted with only humor.

Terra rolled her eyes at the comment. "Yeah, sounds like something he'd say," she only half joked back. "He's getting me breakfast or something. Running a bit late," she half shrugged.

Daniel nodded, "I heard I was supposed to spend the day with you," his face cringed, indicating to his discomfort.

Terra cocked an eyebrow when he cringed. "Yeah, me too." She looked down at her clothing. "Other wise I wouldn't be wearing this. I'd be wearing real clothes," she grumbled, irritated.

Daniel also cocked an eye brow. "They look real to me," he noticed a little green dog, or puppy snarling at him, he adverted his eyes back to Terra, though the dog kinda... creeped him out.

Terra let an annoyed sigh out. "I meant clothes other then a dress or skirt," she said, glancing down at Beast Boy. Looking back at Daniel, she tried not to smirk.

"Are you even allowed to do that?" Daniel asked.

"No, doesn't stop her though." Geo tattled as he walked up with a sandwich for Terra. He didn't feel like making her anything else, or bothering someone else to.

"What can I say?" Terra said, taking the sandwich. "Thanks," she said to Brion before returning to her previous comment. "I don't like dresses or skirts." She took a bite from the sandwich.

Daniel shrugged then turned his head to the side as if studying the wall. He was bored already.

"Just as a heads up, I'm following," Geo chimed in, smiling to himself. He knew that dog, AKA Beast Boy, would be going. And he wouldn't leave his sister with two guys.

Daniel just shrugged again, not really caring either way. He'd rather be home at the moment.

Terra stopped mid-bite and turned her head to Brion. "Umm… why?" she asked, clearly not approving of the idea.

"I have my reasons," Geo grinned before yelping and jumping back, just to glare at the dog who had bitten his leg.

Beast Boy barked happily then trotted back to hide behind Terra.

Terra cleared her throat hiding her laughter. She stooped down to pet the dog, scratching behind his ears. "Yeah, your reasons," she copied him before standing back up.

Daniel looked like he to was trying to suppress his laughter, "Should we take a walk ... or... something?" he shrugged, just wanting to get this all over with.

Terra opened her mouth to say she didn't want to do anything at all but paused, and then smiled sweetly. "Yeah…" she stretched the word out a little, smiling still. "Let's do that." Thoughts raced in her mind, plans.

Geo slowly turned to look at Terra, he looked almost... afraid. "What are you planning?" he wasn't joking, he didn't like that tone.

Terra smiled sweetly again. "Nothing, why would you think I was planning anything?" She enjoyed the… scared look on her older brother's face. She half shrugged before starting the walk.

"Because you're you!" Geo shouted after Terra before falling behind as Daniel grimly fell in step.

Beast Boy looked up at Terra with questioning looks but his tail was still wagging, he knew if she was planning on doing something, he would have the good end of the bone.

Terra glanced down at Beast Boy and stealthily winked at him, telling him she was thinking something up. Maybe… just maybe… she and Beast Boy could ditch the two goons and spend a day together. Finally. She just needed a perfect time to get away.

Beast Boy barked happily, getting a wary look from Geo. Geo-Force crossed his arms, he knew something was up, wasn't sure what. But he didn't trust Terra to 'behave'.

Terra smiled down at Beast Boy, then looked over at Brion. She didn't smile though. She might want to try acting like her usual self. For now. So he didn't get any more suspicious.

Geo sent Terra an 'I know you're up to something' look.

Terra shrugged, giving her brother a questioning look. She turned her back to watch where she was going, an evil little smirk on her face. She got it. Well… maybe. They had to stop somewhere, somewhere where Brion would get distracted. Daniel already didn't care, so he didn't matter in this situation. Then, all Terra had to do was tell Beast Boy the plan and then somehow sneak off without being noticed. Sounded simple… yet doing it would be difficult. And Terra knew that.

Beast Boy stopped next to a giant tree like bush and pretended to be just resting, though he looked up at Terra and barked several times.

Daniel looked down and stopped, taking the moment to ask the question that was in the back of his mind. "Why is your dog green?"

Terra smiled at Beast Boy before looking at Daniel. "Hmm?" she asked as though it was ordinary. Well... for her it kind of was. "Oh, some little brats dumped a bucket of paint on him," she lied. Daniel didn't have to know Beast Boy was here, right? Terra glanced at Brion though, knowing he wouldn't approve her lying. She walked over and sat down next to Beast Boy, scratching behind his little puppy ears again and petting his head.

"You're a good liar," Geo muttered to Terra, just low enough so Daniel missed it.

"Oh, that seems... cruel." Daniel said.

Beast Boy just stuck his tongue out and panted in a cute way as he enjoyed the scratch.

Terra glanced at her brother. "Yeah…" she muttered. It had never been something she was proud of. "Uh, yeah," she spoke up so Daniel could hear. "Very cruel." She had to tell Beast Boy the plan. Soon. Her biggest problem was Brion though… she had to be sure he didn't hear it.

Beast Boy looked up at Terra, as if knowing what she wanted he looked at Geo and grinned in the evilest way a puppy can before running up and biting him on the leg then taking off.

"HEY!" Geo dashed after the green dog. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL BE NOTHING BUT ANIMAL MEAT!"

Beast Boy barked off his laughs as he led Geo off. Coming back a moment later by himself, looking proud.

Terra couldn't help her laughter. "Way to go!" she called after Beast Boy, avoiding his name incase Daniel knew about him. She reached up and scratched behind his ears again, ruffling the fur on top of his head.

Daniel cocked his eye brow, but looked amused. Though he didn't say anything.

Beast Boy pushed upward, enjoying the petting. Now it was up to her to get rid of Daniel.

Terra looked away from the little dog and up at Daniel. "Umm… would you mind getting my brother for me?" she asked. "I needed to ask him something and these shoes are killing my feet." So that wasn't ALL a lie. She wasn't used to sandals, and they really were hurting her feet. But, she had nothing to ask her brother.

Daniel cocked an eye brow, but sighed and shrugged. "Yeah sure," he walked off a little ways to find Geo, though he was considering just taking off. Like stated, he didn't want to be here.

Terra smiled and finally turned back to Beast Boy, grinning a cocky/evil smirk. "Let's ditch!" she said in a low voice so only he could hear her.

Beast Boy jumped up and panted, not wanting to bark. He morphed human and grinned, "Sounds good to me."

"Good," Terra took his hand. "Let's get out of here and do something fun." She didn't know what yet. Possibly pull pranks and cause chaos. She started pulling him off before letting go of his hand.

Beast Boy grinned as he followed her. "Could you show me around town?" he asked. Then maybe he would be able to set some kind of prank trap up for Geo-Force, who he was sure would be following soon.

"Yeah, just follow me," Terra grinned. It was only a few minutes of walking before the little dirt path led got bigger. Little shops and houses and people could be seen up ahead.

Beast Boy grinned as he looked over the houses and people. Little kids ran around chasing each other laughing, while the older ones helped their parents with gardening, farming or whatever needed done. "You know," he started. "This place reminds me of Africa," he laughed before looking around again. He spotted a well and smirked, "C'mon I got an idea!"

Terra had been looking around at everything. The smell of bread from the closest bakery was strong. She loved that place. "Huh?" she snapped back. "What kind of idea?" she asked.

"Geo is going to be on us in no time, I say lets get ready." Beast Boy's eyes narrowed but his mouth formed a wicked little smile.

"What did you have in mind?" Terra asked, getting her own evil grin. Knowing Beast Boy, whatever his idea was, it would be a good one. He always had good pranks.

"Okay here it is," Beast Boy leaned over and whispered into Terra's ear.

Geo had noticed the trick by now, and was already storming out of the castle grounds. His fists clenched at his side and head bowed in annoyance. Why was he the one who had to have the annoying sister with the super annoying boyfriend? He wished he knew.

Terra's grin had grown to a smile. "He's going to be so mad…" she said slowly. "You are a genius!" She laughed a little before looking back at the well. "So, who's gonna lead him over here?"

"Yes, yes love, I know," Beast Boy said in his best British accent as he waved his hand in the air. "You? I think he would be more interested in dragging you along then me." he joked.

Terra laughed again. "Yeah, that's true." She looked back down at the people in the town as if Brion would just… be there already. "I just hope I can run faster then him," she joked.

"Okay, I'll be around that corner," Beast Boy leaned over to her as he pointed to a barn corner, also using this to flirt by being less then two inches away from her. "So just, lead him there and then, our demonical plot shall work!"

Terra half smiled and half smirked, more in a flirtatious way. "Got it," she said. Giving him one last smile, she started off, walking down the town street, turning her head in all directions, looking for her older brother.

Beast Boy snickered to himself as he rubbed his palms together before starting down the small hill that the dirt path went down. If anyone found out he would probably get in trouble, though he hadn't played a prank for at least a week. And that was a few days to many for the 'king' of pranking. He turned the corner after picking up a bucket by the well and filling it up, ignoring the questioning looks he got by a few people. Though he heard one little boy telling another "SEE! Told you leprechauns are real!"

Geo had walked off the path and was looking around the small town for his sister, and wouldn't be to his surprise, Beast Boy.

Terra stood on tip-toe, craning her neck as she tried to see the top of her brother's head in the crowd. Then she could get his attention and lead him off. She turned to look in the direction, having difficulties though.

"Tara!" Geo snapped when he caught sight of his sister. "What the heck do you think you are doing out here!" he snapped again as he marched towards her.

"Eep!" Terra yelped as she wheeled around and caught site of Brion. "Ummm… I gotta go, bye!" With that final word and a quick wave of her hand, she bolted off, heading towards the barn. Well…. the people kind of slowed her down a bit. She crashed into people as she ran, getting a lot of "Hey!" and "Watch it!" from people. "SORRY!" Terra yelled over her shoulder as she kept going.

"TERRA I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR GAMES!" Geo screamed as he bolted after her, ducking elbows and dodging people and farm animals. Even jumping over a few dogs.

Terra had to jump over a few obstacles, having a little trouble with the skirt though. Man, how did Starfire do this? She finally wheeled got loose of the crowd and ran towards the barn. It was only a moment later that she wheeled around the corner, almost crashing into Beast Boy. "Sorry!" she apologized.

Beast Boy bit back his laugh and whispered, "It's okay," he turned around in time to see Geo come running forward, as soon as the blonde teenager turned to the corner, Beast Boy lifted the bucket and splashed Geo who then stopped dead in his tracks dripping wet. His eyes widened for a moment then narrowed anger. "You did NOT just do that..."

"…" Terra stared for a moment, trying to hold back her laugh. She couldn't do it though, the laughter spilled out of her mouth. "Run!" she told Beast Boy.

"Running," Beast Boy laughed before bolting off, puling Terra along by the arm.

"YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T CATCH YOU!" Geo yelled as he ran after them.

Terra half yelped and half laughed as Beast Boy pulled her. She soon ran along though, not glancing back at Brion to see where he was. She had heard that slowed you down, looking back while you ran. Not that she was sure if it was true, but with an angry, over protective brother chasing her, she wasn't sure she wanted to take any chances.

Beast Boy felt his feet heat up, he wasn't sure if that was from running or from Geo. He took a sharp corner around a house only to bump into a large metal person and fall flat on his butt.

"Hey watch it... BB?" Cyborg looked at Terra next and smirked, "Nice skirt."

"Can't talk gotta go bye," Beast Boy said all at once before shooting up and taking off around the others that seemed to have gone out for a walk.

"..Merry running, friends!" Starfire waved.

Terra gave a small 'Don't say it' glare to Cyborg before following after Beast Boy.

"What… are they doing?" Robin asked, not expecting an answer.

"It's Beast Boy and Terra…" Raven said. "What do you think?" Robin shook his head in an 'I shouldn't have asked' way.

Geo came running past them next, not even bothering to say hi. "I HOPE I CAN FIND A GRAVE BIG ENOUGH TO PUT YOUR BODIES IN!" he shouted after the two, only getting a laugh from Beast Boy.

"Run faster!" Terra yelled, trying to hold back her own laughs after her brother's threat. They had to lose him somehow, she knew they couldn't just keep running all day.

Beast Boy heard a slight rumbling, but paid no attention before dodging someone. "Well I don't think I am going to be slowing down!" he joked.

Geo sighed to himself, yelling and chasing them wasn't going to help. "TERRA! Wait! Let's make a deal!" he yelled after her.

Terra looked back, pausing a second to yell back, "Let's not and say we did!" before continuing to run. No way was she making a deal with him. He'd probably… well, she didn't know what he'd do… but no way was she taking chances!

"TERRA!" Geo whined. "C'mon!"

"Stop for a minute," Terra told Beast Boy, slowing down her run to turn to her brother's voice. "What _kind _of deal?" she called, making sure she and Beast Boy were at a safe distance.

Beast Boy skidded to a stop a little ways further ahead of Terra and looked over, ready to bolt again.

"If you PROMISE to start back to the castle and be there within half an hour, I first of all, won't tell. And second leave you alone about the prank." Geo compromised, he wasn't a tattle tail, but he thought he would add that in to make it seem more threatening.

"Hmmm…" Terra thought briefly. She looked up from the ground and smirked her Brion. "I want some alone time with my friends." She knew she was pushing it, but hey, she hadn't spent alone time with any of her friends in weeks. "And you have to leave Beast Boy alone about the prank too," she clarified.

Geo crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Fine, since you're getting married tomorrow."

"THAT SOON!" Beast Boy screeched, almost falling back in a faint.

Terra stood in the middle of the road, smirk falling from her face. "W- what?" she asked as though she hadn't heard him. Well… she couldn't have heard him correctly. She had to have misheard.

"You didn't know?" Geo's arm fell so he looked more annoyed then anything. "'He' was supposed to tell you." By that, he meant their father.

Terra caught his drift. She knew who Brion was talking about. "Well…" she started, everything cocky in her tone of voice now gone. "He didn't," she said simply before turning back to Beast Boy and continuing in that direction at a walk. She didn't want to go back now. "C'mon. Let's go." Her voice was plain and simple as she spoke.

Beast Boy followed, slowly, and soberly. His joking and playful sprit had left the building.

Geo sighed to himself, "HALF AN HOUR!" he reminded.

Terra didn't say anything, she didn't show any sign of hearing her older brother. So… she had less then a day left as a kid? A real kid who could goof off and hang with friends? That wasn't fair. Why hadn't her father told her sooner? She glared at the ground as she walked, not caring when her shoulder collided with others. She kicked a rock and watched it tumble and roll through the crowd.

"I'm sorry," Beast boy whispered quietly.

Terra didn't reply for a minute. She shook her head, not knowing what to say. Usually it might be 'it's okay' but that would only be a lie. It wasn't okay. "It- it's not your fault…" she stuttered, not looking him in the eye.

"I told you I would get you out... and I didn't..." Beast Boy sighed and hung his head. His hears twitched at the sound of rumbling above, and his keen sense of smell picked up the tangy smell in the air, indicating to rain. But he ignored it.

Terra looked over at him, eyes starting to water. She forced herself to hold back tears though. "It's not- you couldn't- don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. There's nothing we could've done." She looked away again.

Beast Boy's eyes darted to look at her, "I could've if I had tried harder." He muttered.

"You're going to kill yourself trying so hard if you keep that up." The blonde didn't sound very jokeful even though it was meant as more of a joke. "I'd rather not have you die because of me." She tried giving him a weak smile to signify her joking. But, it didn't work.

"Yeah, guess your right." Beast Boy laughed a fake laugh, but you wouldn't be able to tell. He was good at hiding things with laughs and jokes. He tilted his head up with a grin before winching as a hard rain drop whapped him on the nose. "Uh oh," as soon as he got the words out, it started pouring.


	19. Chapter: 18

**Chapter 18:**

Terra groaned. "You've gotta be kidding me!" she snapped. "Can this day get ANY WORSE?" she yelled, staring up at the hastily darkening sky. It was only seconds before her hair was drenched and dripping.

"Dude, don't jinx it!" Beast Boy laughed, making himself tear his eyes away from her face that had her dripping hair clinging to it. "C'mon!" He laughed a little before taking a small turn to get under the shelter of another small barn. Or shed, hard to tell around here. He looked at the clouds, dark and far, he doubted they could wait it out.

"Sorry, but I'm starting to think it _can't _get much worse," half whined as she followed him, yelling over the sound of the pounding rain.

Beast Boy leaned against the wooden building with crossed arms and his left leg spread out and his right foot perched against the shed/barn. He ignored his wet hair and smiled at Terra before looking back up, "Wanna say hi to some friends for me?"

Terra stared at Beast Boy, a questioning look on her face, though mentally drooling. "What? Who?" she asked. She leaned against the barn as well, attempting to wring the water out of her shirt and hair. She sighed and hung her head before crossing her arms in an annoyed fashion and biting her tongue down to not scream. Yeah… white and water… don't mix.

Beast Boy was forcing himself to keep looking up at the sky, "Just follow me," he laughed quietly. "HI THUNDER! HI LIGHTENING!" he screamed, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Terra asked, yelling over the pounding again. "Who are you talking to?"

"Just wait," Beast Boy smiled before a bright zig-zag pattern flashed in the air followed by the loudest rumble of thunder. "Thunder and Lightning, brothers, they uh- make thunder and lightning," Beast Boy laughed as he re-crossed his arms. "We met a few years ago, before we met you." he used that as an excuse to look over.

"Oh…" Terra trailed a little bit, keeping her eyes up at the sky so it wouldn't be _so _obvious that she was blushing. Even though she was. "So… do they control when there's storms like this?" she asked. "Cause I'd _really _like if it stopped." She doubted it would though. They made thunder and lightning, they didn't control the rain.

"They can," Beast Boy shrugged, "I dunno if they can do it all the time though." He sniffed in the smell of the town that the rain brought up from hiding. Mostly it smelled like wet animal, which he didn't mind. That and the smell of wet grass and earth. "The storm looks pretty big," he spoke up and pointed forward. "I don't think they could stop it."

Terra side, hugging her sides again. This was just _great_. _NOW_ it couldn't get worse. She hung her head before glaring up at the sky.

"Wanna make a run for it?" Beast Boy nodded towards the castle, though he would get a kick outta of seeing Terra trying to run while holding her sides... in a skirt. As mean as that sounded.

Terra sighed mixed with a small groan. "Fine…" she sighed again. She'd be better off running barefoot then with these sandals. She didn't know if she should take them off though.

"Ready, set, RUN!" Beast boy laughed before bolting out from under the shed and into the pelting rain.

Terra bolted after him. Okay, running like this didn't work. She continued running though, slower then her regular running. Water droplets continuously pounded over her, soaking into her clothes and hair.

Beast Boy looked over his shoulder, though feared he would be drooling he turned around just in time to see himself trip over and do a somersault over a bush. "GAH!"

"AHH!" Terra yelped as she tripped over Beast Boy, rolling into the mud covered earth. She groaned as she sat up, wiping mud off her face. "YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!" she yelled, pounding her fist into the ground and only splattering more mud over herself.

Beast Boy looked up and couldn't help himself, but laugh. "Love the mud on you Terra," he laughed out, only half joking though.

Terra looked over at Beast Boy, looking downright miserable. "I'm gonna in so much trouble if they see me," she said in a whiny voice. "You were right," she tried to joke. "I shouldn't have jinxed it."

"Aww cheer up, maybe you can sneak in." Beast Boy suggested as he stood up and offered his hand down to Terra.

Terra sighed as she took his hand and stood up. "Yeah. It's worth a shot," she shrugged.

"Mmm hm," Beast Boy hummed, smiling at Terra before letting go of her hand and giving her a small push. "Whoops!" he laughed.

"GAH!" Terra yelped once more as she was pushed back. She gave a playful glare before smiling, trying to look innocent. Her hand glowed faint yellow as a glob of mud behind Beast Boy lifted from the ground.

Beast Boy held his sides laughing, to busy to notice the glob floating devilishly behind him.

Terra smirked as she heard that satisfying 'SPLAT!' that gave away the mud hitting Beast Boy. It was her turn to laugh now.

"GAH!" Beast Boy cringed and ducked his head between his shoulders. "TERRA!" he couldn't help but laugh it out though.

Terra stopped laughing, giving him another innocent look. "What?" she asked sweetly, hands behind her back and head tilted.

Beast Boy cocked his eye brow up, "don't try looking all innocent on me," he laughed, giving her shoulder a light push before starting back up the dirt or uh- muddy path.

Terra smiled though, jogging to catch up with him. She didn't shove him back like she usually would have. Slowing to a walk next to him, she let her hand bump into his, seemingly an accident.

Beast Boy glanced down and smirked before grabbing Terra's hand and making her whap herself on the head, for no real reason really.

Terra looked over at him and whapped him with her free hand. "What was that for?" she asked in mock anger.

"I was bored," Beast Boy replied simply, laughing to himself when he got whapped. "I don't think I remembered to pack any other uniforms," he whined to himself as he looked down at his mud-blotched outfit. "I'll have to go check, I haven't changed in days you know," he said in a voice a teacher would use as he waved his hand in the air.

Terra rolled her eyes. Like she cared. "Yeah? Well I _wish _I haven't changed in days. Then I wouldn't be stuck wearing all these," she pointed to her skirt, annoyance filling her voice.

Beast Boy laughed, though it was drowned by the rain. "They don't look terrible on you, just... different," he snickered. He did think she looked better in shorts and crop tops. He didn't know if that was because that was what he was used to seeing her in or what.

"It's not that I look terrible- even though I do," she put in. "It's just that… I don't like them. At all. In fact, I hate them." She pushed a strand of hair from her face.

"You hate anything that doesn't let you run around and act like a crazy teenager," Beast Boy laughed out, looking around as they entered the courtyard.

"Can't really blame me," Terra shrugged, looking around warily for signs of anyone. So far, she didn't see anyone. She hoped it stayed that way.

"Nope." Beast Boy slugged his arm around her shoulders. "You're the only other 'immature' friend I got most of the time," he joked. But it was kinda true, though he got Cyborg to join in on most things, a lot of others only Terra would join in. Like, pranks, jokes... more pranks.

Terra shrugged. "I like being immature," she half laughed. The rain would just not give up. The soaked and muddy blonde geomancer slowed her walk down a little. She really just didn't want to go in.

"Yeah, me to." It was lame, but Beast Boy was kinda spacing out while staring at her face. A goofy looking smile planted there.

Terra smiled back at Beast Boy, finally letting out a half laugh. "What?" she asked kind of quietly so it was barely audible over the rain.

Beast Boy shook his head, blushing, "Nothing, sorry."

Terra smiled a soft smile. "It's okay," she spoke quietly again. She couldn't believe tomorrow she had to get married… She didn't want to get married. Not yet. And definitely not to Daniel. She glanced to the side as she realized she was staring back at Beast Boy now.

Beast Boy realized his arm still hung loosely over Terra's shoulder, and they weren't walking. He must have missed stopping somewhere in their talking. He looked over at the door that was only a few feet away before turning his head to look at Terra with a halfhearted grin.

Terra was still watching Beast Boy. She watched him turn away to look at the door. When he turned back, she could feel her eyes watering up again. It was so rainy out though and she was so drenched that it was hard to tell the difference between her tears and the water droplets. She didn't understand why she just started crying like that, but she did. She didn't know why she did it, but she slowly leaned in, closing her eyes, waiting for that special moment that always made her happier. That moment when time seemed to stand still, when everything else seemed to disappear.

Beast Boy smiled, not minding sharing on last kiss-

NO! stop thinking like that! It's not the last because I don't care if I have to drag her away she is NOT getting married! a voice scorned.

Beast Boy let his spare hand make its way between them but leaning it towards Terra so his fingers held her chin. He closed his eyes and leaned in as well.

Terra's heart skipped a beat when there was no protest, when his hand touched her chin. She could feel how close they were when-

"TARA MARKOV!"


	20. Chapter: 19

**Chapter 19:**

A shrill, angry voice hit her. Terra immediately recognized it as her mother's as her eyes snapped open and she pulled back, making space between Beast Boy and herself.

Beast Boy's hands darted to his side and he had almost jumped at the sudden yell. "Uh oh," was all he could mutter.

Terra had her head down, hands behind her back, knowing her mother was marching up to them right now.

"Tara Markov, WHAT are you doing out here!" her mother snapped. "And with-" she pointed to Beast Boy, then back to Terra. "-and why are you- Both of you. House. Now!" she ordered.

Terra glanced at Beast Boy. They'd be getting a lecture. Or… Terra would for the most part. But, she had no doubt she had just gotten Beast Boy in trouble. "Sorry…" she muttered to Beast Boy before she started off.

Beast Boy sighed to himself before bowing his head and walking soberly to the door. Adults always ruined everything a little voice grumbled with annoyance.

He looked over at Terra, frowning at her apology, he was about to say the same to her. But felt it was best to stay quiet.

The Queen followed them in. "Stay here," she demanded before going off to get some towels. It only took her a minute. Terra had stood, staring at the floor, not saying anything. Once her mom came back, she gave the two teens not only towels but also suspicious looks. She nearly threw the towels at them. "Tara Markov, you are in deep trouble. And you!" her mom snapped at Beast Boy.

"It was my fault, don't yell at him," Terra defended, though doubting she would be listened to.

"You are getting married tomorrow, Tara. I go out there to find you not only drenched, but also muddy, and with him. Why aren't you with Daniel?" Her mother more… snapped then said.

Beast Boy winched at the snapping as he fiddled with the towel in his hands. "I asked her to show me around." He chimed in, hoping that would help Terra out a little.

The queen glared at the two of them. "I would have expected more from you, Tara. We raised you better then this! I forbid you to see anymore of him!"

Terra's head snapped up. "W- Y- B-" she stuttered, not being able to get a single word out. "You can't-"

"I can do anything, Tara, I am your mother." Terra glared. She wasn't sure she'd ever glared more.

"What!" Beast Boy yelled out, dropping the towel to the floor with wide eyes and a hanging jaw. Okay, Terra really had jinxed it all.

"I _will _be telling your father about this, you can count on it!" The queen ignored Beast Boy's outburst. "You, go to your room," she said to Terra. Then she rounded on Beast Boy. "And you. You- Just get out of my sight!" With that she turned around and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Terra stared at the floor, her vision blurring through her tears. She bit her lip, trying to stop herself from breaking down again. "I- I'm sorry…" she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Don't be," Beast Boy whispered softly as he grabbed Terra in a hug that only lasted for a moment. He took a step back and smiled pitifully at Terra before wiping her eyes with his thumb gently then walking down the hall towards his room.

Terra had trouble keeping her eyes open as she watched Beast Boy hug her, felt his thumb wipe her tears away, and watched him go. It all felt like a nightmare. It seemed as though she'd just lost everything in one stupid move. She waited a minute before going to her own room and closing the door softly behind her. She leaned against the door and slid down to sit on the floor. Burying her head in her arms and hugging her knees, she let tears keep coming. This couldn't be happening. How could this be happening? It felt like one big nightmare. A nightmare she couldn't, and never would, wake up from.

Beast boy threw himself on his bed, banging his head against the pillow a few times before just laying there face first. Could this day get any worse- wait, he better stop. Obviously a jinx was going around, he better not summon it up again.

"I leave you alone for a few minutes and you manage to get in trouble." Geo's voice mused outside Terra's door.

Terra lifted her head to glare at her door. She sniffled before snapping at her brother with a shaking voice. "Go away!" She stayed where she was though.

Geo sighed, "I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah," Terra grumbled, knowing what she wanted wouldn't be what she got. "Get me out of here." She knew that was out of the question and that Geo wouldn't do that. But it was worth a shot, right?

He was quiet for a moment, before his gruff voice spoke up, "I'll try." his foot steps echoed as he walked off.

Terra sniffled again as she looked up at her door, her eyes full of questions. Maybe she should clean her ears out again. Did he just say… he'd try? she thought to herself. She wiped her face off with her arm and stood up, slowly. She looked down at herself, covered in mud and clothes sticking to her. She looked to her door with some hope in her. Maybe Brion could fix this? Her thoughts raced as she went into the bathroom that was attached to her room, wanting another shower right now.

Starfire walked down the halls, trying to remember where Terra's room would be. The alien had been trying to get time to talk to her friend for weeks, but every time something happened and she never got the chance. Now she hoped her timing wouldn't be so horrible again.

Terra took a quick shower this time, less then ten minutes. She figured she'd take the time to dry her hair, considering she had nothing else to do. Her mother had told her to go to her room, and Terra stayed away from her mother when she was that mad. The blonde finally set the brush down and turned the hair dryer off. She ran the brush through her hair again, sighing. She had changed into her pajamas already. Yeah, so she was lazy.

Starfire thought she found the door, just to be sure she raised her fist and knocked softly, well, for a Tamaranian.

Terra looked to her bedroom door and sighed. She walked over, throwing her dirty clothes in a pile. She opened her door, expecting to see either her mom, dad, or brother. She smiled at seeing Starfire though. "Hey Star," she said quietly, thinking to herself. This was going to be one of the last times she saw Starfire. Possibly ever.

"Greetings," Starfire held her hands down at her waist and smiled warmly. "We have not had the time for the talking and I was hoping you would not be terribly busy."

"I noticed," Terra grumbled. "But, yeah, I'm not busy right now," she smiled again, a fame smile, wondering if Star or any of the other Titans knew it was tomorrow. The wedding.

"May we do the talking now then?" Starfire asked, hopefully.

"Sure," Terra said. "Where did you wanna talk?" She was kind of afraid of leaving her room and meeting her mother, but she could deal with it.

"I do not care much friend, where ever you think is best." Starfire replied, overjoyed she finally had her chance.

"Here is fine then, you can come in if you want to." Terra stepped aside, opening her door further for Starfire. "What did you wanna talk about?" she asked.

"I thank you," Starfire smiled as she walked in, still holding her hands down at her waist. She took in the room before turning around to face Terra. "I wish to talk of your betroth."

Terra closed the door, turning back to Starfire with a less enthusiastic look. "Oh. That."

Starfire's eyes darted down to look at the floor, "If you do not wish to discuss it, I shall leave..." she offered.

"No, it's okay," Terra assured. "You don't have to go." She paused for a second or two. "So… what did you want to say about it?"

Starfire looked up and nodded. "I wish to first inform you that I too have been in such a situation, though my planets rules are most likely different from that which yours follow in such matters, I wish to offer a suggestion." She said brightly.

Terra looked over, wondering what she was talking about. So… Starfire had almost been married? But… she'd gotten out of it? Like Starfire said, though. Her planet's rules were different. "What kind of suggestion?" the blonde asked warily.

"On my planet, you may have more then one Betrothed. In such case that you do, you may choose one over the other despite what others want you to marry." Starfire explained, clearly overjoyed to finally get to spill out. "So you or your Betrothed, given you had another, should be able to choose someone else!" she clapped her hands together. "And Betroths may be vailed for years, so it would be of no rush."

Terra listened in, a smile spreading across her face. That was great! A wonderful idea! Except- "But… I don't have another Betrothed," Terra said, her high spirits falling back down.

Starfire tapped her lip with her finger as she held her arm up with her other. "Well..." she smiled in a mischievous way, well for Starfire anyways, before adding; "Perhaps, you could find another?" Her green eyes darted to Terra.

Terra didn't know what to say. "Well… how am I supposed to find someone else? Besides… I don't want to marry some random guy on the streets that I don't even know. I'm stuck. I can't get out of it." She looked up at Starfire now, noting the grin. "…What are you thinking?" she asked suspiciously.

"I do not think that our 'friend' would have much resistance to such an agreement." Starfire said, with the grin growing larger.

Terra's eyes grew the size of car tires. "What?" she yelped, jumping back a bit. "Beast Boy? And… you- he- and I- We can't… ARE YOU CRAZY?" First off: Her mother had banned her from seeing Beast Boy. Secondly: That would earn her (and Beast Boy) a lifetime of teasing from Cyborg. Thirdly, her brother would kill Beast Boy. And… well… other then that it seemed fine to Terra. Except the fact that they were ONLY fifteen.

Starfire giggled, showing her amusement. "The Betroth can always be broken, friend." She lowered her arms, but that same grin was on her face. "And I do not see any other option for this plan."

Terra bit her lip and glanced around. So… how the heck was Beast Boy supposed to figure this out? NO WAY was she going to tell him. What was she supposed to say? 'Hey Beast Boy, you wanna get married?' NO WAY was she doing that! "But... I'm telling him that plan! I'm not even allowed to see him!"

"You are not?" Starfire clamped her hands over her waist and shifted her weight to the other leg. "Perhaps you need not see him, but we must find a way to betroth you to him." She had to giggle at that, it sounded funny. "Perhaps your brother may be of assistance?"

Terra looked at Starfire as though she was out of her mind. "One problem with that," she said. "My brother hates Beast Boy. As far as I know, he absolutely despises Beast Boy."

"But would he rather you live in unhappiness?" Starfire questioned.

Terra looked down at the floor. "I- I dunno… I guess not. I guess I should go find him, then?" she asked, glancing up at Starfire.

Starfire smiled brightly then nodded, "I hope this works," she reached over and hugged Terra before escorting herself out. "I wish you many of the luck!" she said before leaving the room.

"Thanks, Star," Terra called back. She waited a minute, sighing to herself. Is this really how she would get out of here? By… marrying… Beast Boy…? Was this a good thing… or a bad thing? Or just plain… weird? Terra left her room, closing her door behind her. Okay… now she just had to find Brion. She started off down the hall, wondering where he would be.

Geo sat at his desk, hovering over papers his eyes threatened to drop.

Why do I do this for her? I dunno if I am being too nice or not nice enough sometimes his mind grumbled as he yawned and stretched stiffly. Paper work was tiring, and boring.

Terra first checked outside, seeing as how it was still raining, she doubted he'd be out there. She also checked around the main rooms, nearly running from one as she saw her mother. Lucky for Terra, her mother's back was turned. Terra started back down the hallways and to her brother's room. She came to it and raised a fist. She hesitantly raised her fist and knocked three times.

Geo-Force leaned his cheek onto his fist that was perched up by the elbow on the wooden desk. His room was dark, all but the lamp that was set on his desk above the papers. He had his curtains drawn and nothing else abled light in the room. This usually helped him concentrate, but today it only made him tired.

Geo's head bolted up from his snoozing position at the sound of something knocking on his door. He let out a moan for having to actually stand up and walk to the door. But first he hid the papers in the middle of one of his math books, not wanting someone to know what he was up to. He could get into trouble. Geo-Force stood up and walked to the door, opening it a crack then a little more at the sight of his sister. "Terra? What are you doing here? I heard your supposed to stay in your room." He smirked.

Terra looked up at her brother, rubbing her arm sheepishly. "Umm… yeah… I am." Her voice sounded as though she wasn't all there, thinking about something else. "I just… came to… talk to you about… something."

"Something," Geo stood aside to let her in. "I don't like the sound of it already."

Terra stepped in. "Just wait till you hear the rest," she grumbled to herself. "Before you try to kill me or Beast Boy, just know it wasn't our idea. Beast Boy doesn't even know yet. Starfire suggested it." Terra wanted him to be one hundred and ten percent crystal clear on the fact that this was not her or Beast Boy's idea.

Geo now had a blank, Raven like face. "What?" he asked in monotone. She was saying 'Beast Boy' a lot, that scared him.

Terra sighed. She fiddled around with her fingers as she spoke quickly. "Okay, so Starfire was in a situation just like I am, kind of. And she says that on her planet a way to get out of marrying the person you're told is if you have another betrothed. I told her I didn't have another and she might have kinda mentioned me possibly marrying Beast Boy to get out of it…" by now, Terra had shrunk back slightly, afraid of her older brother's reaction. "I'm not allowed to talk to Beast Boy, I told Starfire and she kind of said that you might… maybe… be able to help?" she more of asked in a small voice.

Geo-Force had tightly crossed arms and a now glaring face. "Let me get this straight, you want me, to get you betrothed to some guy I don't even like?" His mocking smirk spread over his face. "Fat chance."

"But- Brion!" Terra protested. "Starfire says that the betroth could always be broken! Kind of like a divorce! I mean, face it, Daniel doesn't want to marry me, and I _really _don't want to marry him! If we do this, I could get out of it. Then, once I get out of it, we could break it, like Starfire said!" Terra was near pleading. She just wanted out of here and out of that marriage!

Geo-force lost his smirk as he stared at Terra. His mouth twitched at the side in pure annoyance. "I still don't know why I do these things for you," he grumbled. "Fine, but you have to stay low. I can sneak into Dad's room and take some papers then fill them out," he uncrossed his arms and shook his finger at Terra. "You so owe me," he only half joked. He was facing life time grounding for this.

Terra's eyes widened slightly in surprised. "What?" she asked. She had expected to have to beg and plead on her hands and knees. "Seriously?" She barely knew what she was doing when she hugged him. "Thank you SO MUCH, Brion!" she squealed. Only… now… Beast Boy had to be told. Okay… that might be harder to convince Brion to do. "Umm…" she let go of him. "I'm not exactly allowed to see Beast Boy…" she trailed.

Geo-Force cringed at the hug, he wasn't really the hugging type of guy. He rubbed the back of his neck after Terra recoiled, then gave her a cocked eyed look. "So? Go tell him yourself... wait, what am I saying?" He sighed, "Let me guess, you want me to tell him?"

Terra smiled sheepishly and rubbed her arm. "Please?" she asked. She didn't want to tell Beast Boy. It would be… a little more then weird. For both Beast Boy and Terra.

"Fine, just get back to your room before you get caught and put in more trouble." Geo-Force shook his head as if disgusted with himself. But he had admitted to himself he hated the idea of his sister getting married, and he should be happy for a way out of it. Just, he didn't like THIS idea.

Terra sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, I owe you big time." She couldn't resist the urge of giving him another hug, though knowing he didn't like them. She smiled as she left the room and almost ran back to her own, not wanting to get caught. At least _something _had gone right today.

"GAH! STOP WITH THE HUGS ALREADY!" Geo yelled after her in a joking tone.

Terra held her laughter in as she came back to her own room. Maybe, just maybe this would all work out after all. Just maybe she wouldn't have to get married after all! Not for real anyways.

Geo-Force left his room as casually as he could and strolled down the hall. He found Beast Boy's room and knocked harshly.

"What?" Beast Boy's voice yelled.

"Open up and let me in." Geo demanded as he crossed his arms.

"That's committing suicide." Beast Boy muttered.

"Just open up!"

Beast Boy grumbled as he made his way to the door and swung it open. "What?" he repeated.

Terra looked around her room, bored. Okay, there was nothing to do in here. Unless doing make up and hair counted. And Terra really hated that kind of stuff. She looked around a little bit, going through things such as drawers and shelves out of boredom.

Geo forced himself in and turned to Beast Boy who was closing the door. The green teenager turned around with crossed arms, waiting to hear what was so urgent.

"Your friend, Starfire, has found a way to get Terra out of the marriage thing." Geo started.

"AWESOME!" Beast Boy screamed. "How?"

"SHH!" Geo hissed before continuing. "She must get another betrothed. Then choose him over Daniel."

"...and?" Beast boy raised his eye brow, though the little voice in his head was now scared.

Geo sighed, "You, I can get YOU betrothed to Terra and you need to take Daniel's place. Then the betroth can be broken."

"...WHAT!" Beast Boy screamed before everything started getting hazy, then, he fainted.

Terra looked up from a box she had been going though. She thought she heard someone yell. …She vaguely wondered if that was Beast Boy. Maybe Brion had told him? She stood up from the floor and went to her door. She opened it and poked her head out, looking down the hallways. She wanted nothing more then to just… sneak out of here.

Geo sighed, annoyed. "Beast Boy?" He leaned down and slapped the green teenager on the cheek. "Hey! Wake up!"

Beast Boy opened his eyes and rubbed his head as he sat up. "Oww..."

"Are you in?" Geo asked.

"Hu?"

"Are you going to Betroth Terra!" The blonde snapped with more annoyance, this time at having to say something twice.

"I uh- I... er... I uh- I DUNO!"

"Well KNOW!"

Beast Boy looked down as he considered, it would get Terra out of it, but earn them a lifetime of teasing... "I'm in."

"Good," Geo-Force stood up and ran out of the room without a sound.

Terra went back in her room, closing the door so soft it was barely noticeable. She drummed her fingers on the door impatiently, wondering and thinking about everything. Okay, that was it. She couldn't stand being in here with nothing to do. She didn't care if she got caught. She slipped a pair of socks on and left her room, figuring she'd just wander aimlessly around for a while.

* * *

Wal-Ah! Da small twist. So incase anyone is confused, it pretty much goes down to; Terra and Beast Boy are going to be berothed to avoid Terra being married to Daniel. -snicker- 

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


	21. Chapter: 20

**Chapter 20:**

Beast Boy stood up and limply walked over to the bed where he plodded himself down.

_Wait... does this mean we have to- DUDE!_ that voice screamed. _This is freaked out man... really... wait does Terra know about this?_ he asked himself.

Terra moved almost stealthily down the halls, listening for any sign of movement. She didn't feel like getting in trouble again. She would already be in a lifetime of trouble after tomorrow. Well… if everything worked out right. She kept getting butterflies though. Just thinking about… well… her and… Beast Boy. But it wasn't real right? Just kind of a cover-up, right? It didn't mean anything. But why was she so nervous?

Beast Boy ran his fingers through his hair several times before sighing and hopping down from his bed and walking out of the room. It wasn't raining as hard, so maybe he would go outside.

Terra sneaked through the castle, coming to the kitchen eventually. She opened the door, walking in almost on her tip toes. She looked around. No one. GREAT! She felt like… Cheez-Its… and a muffin. She went to the pantry, almost tripping on something. She bit her tongue as she stubbed her toe, trying to make the least amount of noise as possible. She grumbled annoyed curse words as she opened the pantry and pulled out a box of cheez-its and a muffin off the counter. Poppy seed.

Four paws danced on the flooring and a jingling noise drew closer to the kitchen, before Geo's blue ticked hound came in. She wagged her tail and looked up at Terra before letting out a series of loud barks and half howls.

Terra bit her lip before urgently whispering, "Shh, no girl, shh, it's just me, quiet!" while waving her hands around in a 'Stop!' motion.

The hound only took it as playful motions and barked louder. Thrusting her muzzle in the air and howling.

"What in the world-" came a woman's voice. The maid.

Terra mouthed a word she probably wasn't supposed to say. She looked around a little, noting the room off to the side a little. It was just a broom closet, but hey, it was better then getting caught snitching food. She bolted as quietly as possibly for it, and opened the door as quiet as she could before closing it behind her.

The maid came marching in, rubbing her hands on her apron. She scolded the dog for barking and led her out by the leather collar.

Terra sighed a sigh of relief before taking a bite of her muffin. She felt something fall on her hand and glanced down. She yelped a muffled high pitched yelp. SPIDER! She jumped out of the closet, flinging her hand around and pretty much looking like she was attempting to do a freakishly weird dance. She whimpered as she watched the spider about the size of a quarter scuttle off. That was so gross. She shuddered, getting the chills before making sure there were NO other spiders on her.

Geo-Force grumbled to himself as he dug in a folder of papers. "Little blonde brat, the day I know why I am so nice to her will be the day pigs fly." He sighed when he didn't find the file in there. He heard footsteps outside the door and cringed before lifting another folder and going through it, nothing... darn it! He heard the door knob start to turn. He cursed under his breath before grabbing a whole folder and pushing it under his arm pit and standing up from the draw he had opened in time to see his Dad walk in.

"Brion? What are you doing in here?" He questioned.

Terra had put distance between herself and that spider now. She was munching on her muffin now, eating happily. It had just occurred to her that she missed dinner. What a healthy dinner. Not that she'd ever really eaten entirely healthy. It was only a matter of minutes before her muffin was gone and she started on the cheez-its.

"Hey Barbie," Cyborg greeted as he walked in the kitchen, and then grabbed her cheeze-its.

"Hey!" Terra half snapped, reaching up to snatch them back, though of course missed. "C'mon, gimme those back!" she complained. "I risked my life to get them," she joked.

"I'm sure you did," Cyborg laughed as he held the box up to his face, just high enough so Terra couldn't get them. After another mouthful he talked. "So what happened? Last we saw you and BB where running for your lives," he joked.

"Oh… uh… we kinda pranked Brion. Then he tried to kill us." She half shrugged, giving up on the cheez-its for now. "Then it was all downhill. It stormed, then we got in trouble because I ditched Daniel, and… yeah." She left out the thing they had almost done that got them in the most trouble. And she left out the fact that she was forbidden to see Beast Boy. And that she was marrying tomorrow- yeah, she left a lot out.

"Hmm hm, your day SUCKS," Cyborg laughed though reached over and ruffled Terra's hair. "Where is Brat Boy anyways? I knocked on his door but no one answered."

Terra gave him a kind of 'you can say that again' look. This might be the last… somewhat mature conversation she ever had with Cyborg. Whether it was because this whole 'plan' wouldn't work and she'd never see him again… or because it did work and he teased her and Beast boy for the rest of their lives. She kinda of hoped for the latter. "I don't know. I'm… kind of… not exactly… allowed… to see Beast Boy… anymore. I'm not even supposed to be out of my room." She gave a half nervous, half guilty laugh.

"Not even home a week and you get grounded!" Cyborg busted into laughter before asking his question. "So, do I want to know why you aren't allowed to see him?"

Terra gave him an annoyed look. "I told you," she said. "I ditched Daniel, Beast Boy helped, we pranked Brion, I got caught with the 'wrong' guy." Terra shrugged before continuing. "Mom freaked out on me and now I'm not allowed to see him." She really didn't like repeating all that.

Cyborg pretended not to listen as he studied a cheez-it. He looked at Terra and raised his eye brows. "Hmm? What were you saying?" he joshed.

Terra glared at him, more of joking then being serious. "You heard me," she said, positive that he had.

"Yeah, just joshin' ya." Cyborg laughed before handing the box of cheese crackers down to Terra. "Any other news of the day before I head on out to find the others?" He was mostly joking.

"Umm…" Terra trailed as she took the box. She probably _should _tell him about Starfire's idea… but it was so embarrassing. The poor blonde wouldn't be surprised if her cheeks were turning red right now.

Cyborg was about to turn around though stopped and eyed Terra. "Why are you blushing?" Then he smirked. "Ooo thinking about your boyfriend probably." He joked then laughed.

"I'm not blushing," Terra grumbled, though had no way of proving it. There weren't any mirrors around or anything. She did feel her cheeks heating up though. But she wouldn't admit it. "Uhh…" she figured she… might… tell him. Maybe.

"Then you need to get something for that sunburn of yours Barbie," He teased.

Terra sighed in a defeated way. She knew she couldn't deny the blush anymore. She took a handful of cheez-its and stuffed them in her mouth, still thinking about whether to tell or not. Maybe if she told him _through _the mouthful… then she'd still tell him but he wouldn't understand her!

Cyborg stifled a yawn. "Sooo..."

Terra chewed on the handful of crackers for a second before speaking, to assure she didn't choke. Or… had less of a chance. "'Arire ad is iea at easoy n' I et arried insead o I an et ou o arrying aniel" (Translation: "Starfire had this idea that Beast Boy and I get married instead so I can get out of marrying Daniel")

Cyborg stared with a gaping mouth. "What?" He had not gotten ANY of that.

Terra chewed a little more and then swallowed. "You heard me!" she repeated herself from a little bit ago, though now trying to be serious. She gave a nervous look before snatching her cheez-its off the counter and walking by Cyborg, hoping he wouldn't pester her any further.

Cyborg gave Terra an annoyed look. "You know what, I quit. You're impossible to get anything good out of. Well, all except you being grounded and not being allowed to see BB, that might be juicy rumor." He teased while rubbing his palms together.

Terra gave Cyborg an annoyed huffing sound before throwing some cheez-its at him. "Trust me… you'll find out soon enough," she said in a slightly edgy tone.

Cyborg snapped one of the cheez-its up and grinned in a winning way. "If you say so," he smirked. "Well, I gotta go tattle on you so if you'll excuse me." He laughed to himself before turning around and walking off to find Robin, Starfire and Raven.

Terra rolled her eyes before continuing on her nighttime stroll. Through the castle. Yay. There was nothing to do. She wasn't tired yet. She figured she should probably head on up to bed anyways though.

Beast Boy was walking down the hall from his room. Hoping he didn't run into anyone. He just needed the walk. Since the rain had let up he was considering going outside, though didn't feel like getting any muddier then he was from his walk. It already had been a pain to whipe up, cleaning up a second time did not sound like fun.

Terra sighed as she started back to her room, leaving the open cheez-it box on the counter.

Beast Boy was walking down the hall, fresh air would do his woozy head good. He was trying to put together what Geo was asking of him, and Terra. It seemed a little... awkward. Was that a fitting enough word? No, not really, but that was the only one his confused mind could think up at the moment. He heard foot steps other then his own and glanced up, catching blonde hair his faced crimsoned before he looked back down at the red flooring and walked on.

Terra was staring at the floor, thinking about things. It seemed like all she ever did now was think. Her thoughts were all over the place in her head, she couldn't stick to one thought for more then three seconds before another thought came to her. Would this whole idea really work out? Or would it fall apart right under their noses? What would Beast Boy say? Did he know yet? She sighed to herself as she kept walking.

Beast Boy tried to walk a little on the side, to keep from colliding with Terra, though his shoulder still managed to bump hers. His head lifted up half way as his eyes peered over his shoulder. "Sorry."

Terra's head snapped up to turn to look at Beast Boy. She'd been on the verge of snapping 'Watch it!' out of her slight anger of having to get married tomorrow. Though… when she saw it was Beast Boy, her cheeks reddened… a lot. "Sorry," she mumbled back. "I- umm… wasn't watching I was going."

"I wasn't exactly playing 'watch' dog either," Beast Boy stopped and turned half way with a joking grin, though still crimson face.

Terra laughed softly at his joking, now also turning back to face him. "Guess we're both kinda to blame on that one." She rubbed her arm nervously. Her face was still red, she could feel it. She didn't DARE mention tomorrow. She wasn't that brave. "So…" she trailed, trying to think up something to say.

Beast Boy chuckled before letting his eyes dart around. Even though the subject was... embarrassing, and he would do anything to keep the others, well, mostly Cyborg and Raven, from finding out. He wanted to ask about tomorrow. "So... Geo um- told me about... you know..." he shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, though he felt his face color redden up a little more.

"Oh… uh…I- y-yeah… I- um… I uh…. I get it… yeah, I know," Terra stuttered, her face brightening to even redder then before. She looked away, glancing at the floor, the wall, and then the ceiling, then back to Beast Boy. Why couldn't she stop blushing? She hated blushing. If anything, it only made situations more embarrassing.

"So, what's um... going uh- on do you... know?" Beast Boy had to take deep breaths in-between, he thought his heart might be thumping at an extra 99Mp over speed limit right now.

Terra opened her mouth to talk but no sound came out. She cleared her throat before speaking again. She shook her head as she said, "No… uhh… Starfire… came up with the… erm… idea." She paused. "I have no idea what's going on… yet…"

"Oh... okay, that's uh- cool." Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck, wishing that embarrassed motion could replace the redness covering his face. It wouldn't look at bad. "So um... Do I uh- talk to her or..."

"Yeah… I mean… I uh… guess so…" Terra said. She probably should talk to Starfire sometime soon too. She had no idea what was going on either. Only that tomorrow she and Beast Boy were supposed to get… married…

"So um- nice... talking to you." He joked before waving and turning around to go on his way. He could feel an unusual tension between them, but then, that 'awkward' situation was to blame for that.

"Yeah… uh…" Terra waved back, backing up. "S- see you." She turned around to walk back in the direction of her room. Once she turned the corner though, her walk broke into a kind of jog, and then a run. She came to her room which was just down the hall and went in, closing the door. She leaned her back against it and sighed.

Beast Boy pushed open the heavy door that led outside. He was greeted by a duck gush of chilly wet air. He lifted his nose up and sniffed, taking in the fresh outdoor scent he loved.

Beast Boy walked a little ways before seating himself against a small tree. Knees up to his chest, he leaned his head back and tried to go over today's events.

An hour later, Geo made hasty steps to Terra's room. He had been able to slip past their father; luckily he was a good liar. He had stated he was just looking for some lost history work for some random report he made up off the top of his head. Though with the betrothed forms in his hand he had a grin from ear to ear as he knocked on Terra's door.

Terra looked up from the heart shaped box, the only thing she'd brought with her. She hadn't felt the need to bring anything else. She pushed herself up from her bed and went to the door, unlocking it and then opening it to see Brion. Smiling… a lot. That was odd. And it scared her. "Umm… hi," she said, lifting one hand lazily to kind of half wave.

"Hi," Geo said, almost sounding breathless. "I got it," he held up the papers. "I was able to forge Fathers signature, and this thing might as well be real. All you have to do is sign it." He said in a low voice, not wanting anyone to over hear.

Terra's eyes widened and her smile grew bigger and bigger all the while he talked. "Brion Markov, I love you!" Terra exclaimed, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck in another hug. She let go, still smiling like her face might split in two any second. "You're the best brother ever!"

Geo-Force cringed at the hug, "Yeah, you won't be saying that a few days from now." He joked as he rubbed the back of his neck. He thrusted the papers at Terra. "Sign, now. I got a lot of work ahead of me still. I don't have time to chat." His voice returned to its normal lazy self.

"What do you mean?" Terra asked almost carelessly. All she cared about right now was getting out of this situation. She moved to her desk and set the papers down and grabbed a pen. She hurriedly signed on the lines where she was supposed to and brought them back to Brion. "Done!"

"If we can't help Markovia by this marriage, then I need to find another way we can. I am going to look through our trades; I have access to most of them." Geo took the papers and looked them over before giving a lazy wave. "Get some sleep, you're going to need it for tomorrow." He turned around and headed back to his room.

Terra nodded. "Thanks again,Brion," she said before closing her door. She headed back over to her bed and quickly changed into pajamas. After taking one last look at the pictures that she kept in the heart shaped box, she set it aside on her bedside table and crawled into bed. Thoughts raced through Terra's mind again. She didn't know how she would ever get to sleep with all this thinking going on, but in the next few minutes, she dropped into a dreamless sleep.

Beast Boy yawned as he walked down the halls for probably the seventh time today. His pants where wet all down his legs for dozing off in the wet grass. He didn't mind too much though, as long as Cyborg didn't show up chanting something like "BB wet his paaaants! BB wet his paaaants!" Beast Boy just knew he would. Somtimes Cyborg was a tad more immature then Beast Boy himself. He covered his mouth and yawned quietly before pushing his bedroom door open. That little voice rang in his head that argued with him.

_So...you are going to get married... to... Terra?_

_Only for a little bit! Not permanent! Not that I wouldn't- I mean I would- but I- I mean... GAH!_

_uh hu, suuuuuure._ The little voice sneered before Beast Boy broke connection and crawled into bed, pulling his sheets over his head and falling asleep.

The next morning Terra was awoken by her mother's urgent voice. The blonde kept her eyes closed though, turning over.

"Tara, get up. It's time to wake up."

Terra moaned, throwing her covers over her head. She heard her mother's footsteps and then the covers were ripped away from her grip. "_Mooooooom_…" Terra whined, lifting her head and throwing her pillow over it. Though, seconds later it too was wrenched away from her.

"Tara, up, up and at 'em, the early bird catches the worm." The sound of curtains being pulled back caused Terra to open one eye. …The sun was just now starting to come up. "I don't like worms… the _birds_ aren't even up yet! Or the sun for that matter!" No sunlight shined into her room yet.

"Tara Markov, you're getting married today! It's time to get up!"

Terra moaned again. She would never be able to get back asleep now. "Goody, goody gum drops for me," the irritated blonde grumbled.

Geo-Force was already waiting outside Terra's door. Having it cracked up just enough so he could lean on the door frame, he was good at keeping the guilty grin of their plan hidden. "If you want, Mom, I can set her bed on fire. Might get her up faster." He snickered.

"Go away…" Terra moaned, throwing her pillow at the door. It didn't quite make it though… she was too tired for this.

"As much as good as that would do," the Queen started, "I don't think we would want our little bride having singed hair on the day of her wedding."

"Shows what you know," Terra grumbled, lazily getting out of bed. Well… she almost fell out.

Geo-Force snickered again, finding the whole thing rather amusing. "Okay, can I go set the grooms room on fire then?" He joked. "If nothing else it looks like it would make Terra happy."

"Brion!" the Queen warned, but more in a joking tone.

Terra glared at her. She was too happy. She then shot a warning look at Brion though. She wasn't sure which Groom he was talking about though… Well, he better stay away from Beast Boy, that was all she thought.

"Fine jeez, no one will burn down today." Geo rolled his eyes before pushing himself away from the door frame. "Not that I am not having fun seeing my little sister 'enjoy' her morning, I got other people to wake up." He turned around and half walked, half jogged to the Titans' bed rooms.

Terra watched her brother leave before returning her gaze to her mother. "I've already picked out your dress and shoes and all," she said. Terra glared.

"Great," was all she said.

"You should try it on, let me go get it." With that, the Queen bustled out of the room.

Terra moaned and fell back on her bed. She was already hating today.

"Go... AWAY!" Beast Boy yelled at the loud banging on his door. "Not all of us are able to get out of bed before seven like you!"

"Just get up! It's not going to kill you." Geo-Force insisted as he banged on the door once more.

"I hate you," Beast Boy moaned as he sat up in bed and yawned before walking over and flinging the door open to show he was up.

"Nice to know we get along," Geo smirked before walking to Starfire's door next, to his joy she was already up. So next stop was Robin's. He pounded on the door like he had done with the last two.

Robin looked up from the desk he was sitting at. He had been sitting there for the last few minutes, not sure of what to do. He now looked at the door as he heard the loud banging. He stood up and walked over, opening the door. "Oh, morning Geo," he said.

"Morning, did Terra tell you?" Geo questioned, he hadn't had the time to tell the Titans about the plan. Well, besides Beast Boy. And Starfire already knew.

"Terra? Tell me what? I haven't seen her since yesterday," Robin said. What was going on?

Geo let out an annoyed sigh, he had hoped Terra would have at least remembered to tell her friends about the plan. "It's Starfire's plan. That's her name right? Anyways-" Geo went into the story he just knew he was going to have to retell, or ask Robin to.

Robin stared, mouth hanging open a little. "So…" he was almost at a lost for words. "Beast Boy and Terra… are… getting married?" Well, one good thing about this: It would keep Cyborg away from him and Starfire for a little while. That was always a plus.

* * *

_**...Please Read and Review...**_


	22. Chapter: 21

**Chapter 21:**

"For the most part." Geo shrugged.

"…" Robin stared for a minute. "I knew this would happen sooner or later, but I was leaning towards that later. I didn't think it would happen _this _soon…"

"It's not permanent, I can assure you that." Geo said with a cocked eye brow. "Do you want me to get the rest of your team up or do you want to do it yourself?" He asked.

"I can do it, if you want a break," Robin offered, stepping out of his room and closing the door behind him.

Geo shrugged, "I'll be in my room then." He said simply before turning and marching down the hall towards his room.

Robin wandered down the hall, coming to Raven's door. He knocked lightly, knowing she was already up and that he was probably interrupting her meditation. There was no noise, but a moment later, she cracked the door open to look at Robin.

"Wedding's today," Robin told her.

"Today?" she repeated, opening her door more.

"There's a plan though…" Robin told her what Geo had told him. She didn't interrupt at all, but by the end she had a small smirk on her face. "It isn't permanent, that's what Geo says."

"Sure. It might not me permanent now," Raven said, with a teaseful tone. "But eventually it will be."

Robin said 'bye' Raven closed her door and he moved onto Cyborg's room. He raised a fist and knocked three times.

"Go away, I'm not awake!" Cyborg's voice wailed.

"Cyborg!" Robin called. "It's important, get up." He pounded on the door again, harder this time.

Cyborg moaned as he swung the door open with a sleepy and annoyed expression. "What's so important you couldn't wait at least till sun rise?" He yawned.

"Today's the wedding," Robin said. "But…" he trailed, just imagining the look on Cyborg's face after he heard the plan. He smirked. "There's a plan."

Cyborg cocked his eye brow. "Okay, you got my attention."

Robin quickly told Cyborg the plan, his eyes never wandering away. He was just waiting for what Cyborg had to say about it. He finished after telling how Beast Boy and Terra would be married and how it wouldn't be permanent. Or, that's what Geo had told him, at least.

Cyborg listened with a straight face and crossed arms, though when Robin came to an end, he smirked in one of those evil only-Cy-can-do ways. "Really?" he stretched his words out in a cruel sort of way. "Well... that's interesting."

"Really really," Robin answered. "Apparently, it was Star's idea. That's what Geo said anyways."

"I knew I liked her for something." Cyborg joked, "Okay, I'll be out in a few." He still had that cruel smile as he closed his door.

Beast Boy walked down the hall hunched over and grumbling about mornings. The sun was just starting to come up! This whole morning thing had to stop, it just wasn't natural in his mind, he stopped when he came to Terra's door, which was open. "Terra?" He asked as he walked into her bed room slowly. When he saw her he smiled. "Morning."

Terra looked to her door. "Oh, hey Beast Boy," she said, pushing herself up on her bed. "Uh… you're up early…" she said with a nervous grin, looking for something to say.

Beast Boy put on a fake glare and grunted. "Yeah," his hands perched on his sides. "Thanks to your brother."

"I know how you feel," Terra grumbled, letting her feet touch the floor. "Mom woke me up before the sun this morning." She rolled her eyes in a half joking way. "She went to go get… a… dress…" Terra half jokingly shuddered.

Beast Boy laughed then let his hands fall before walking a little to the side and leaning on her wall with crossed arms. He couldn't help but shoot her a flirty look before speaking. "I think early morning wake up calls should be banned." He joked.

"No kidding," Terra laughed, moving her hand to take hold of her arm absentmindedly. She couldn't think of anything else to say, so cleared her throat in almost a nervous way. She opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by her mother's voice. "Tara, I found that dress, you should try it-"

The voice paused. Terra looked up to see her mother glancing from Beast Boy to Terra. "What is he doing in here?" she snapped. "Get out!" she rounded on Beast Boy. She was obviously still mad.

Terra glared at her mom. "See you later," Terra said to Beast Boy, in other words, telling him it was time to go.

Beast Boy shrunk his head between his shoulders. "Yes ma'am," he said before morphing into a dog and running out as fast as he could. He had really bad luck with adults...

"Morning wishes friend!" Starfire greeted him.

Beast Boy resumed human form and met Starfire half way. "Yeah, morning." He half grinned.

"Please, is Terra, busy?" Starfire asked. When Beast Boy nodded she sighed but grinned.

"Very well, Perhaps you would like to join me in finding Robin?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "Why not?" He followed her down the hall with his arms loosely crossed.

Terra glared at her mother before snatching the dress. "Why do you have to be so mean to him?" she snapped. She wasn't surprised when she didn't get an answer. Instead her mother just continued telling her about the wedding and blah, blah, blah. Terra tuned most of it out. She did as she was told though and changed into the dress. She stared at her reflection with a scowl on her face.

"Couldn't you at least _act _happy?" her mom asked.

"No," Terra replied flatly.

Her mom sighed as she went to find something to put Terra's hair up with. "Teenagers," she grumbled.

Terra saw her mom coming back with a hair clip to put her hair up. Terra sighed and went back to mourning over her reflection. She looked like a Barbie doll again!

"Robin!" Starfire lifted a inch off the ground and waved towards Robin. "I want to wish you the happy mornings."

Beast Boy just yawned, covering his mouth for a moment before re-crossing his arms, and wondering if a nap would be possible today.

"Morning Star," Robin smiled. When he saw Beast Boy, he smirked "Morning Beast Boy," he almost laughed out.

Beast Boy raised his eye brow. "What's so funny?" He asked with caution, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Nothing," Robin shrugged. "Nothing really. Nothing you don't already know," he smirked.

"..." Beast Boy stared at his leader for a moment before figuring it out. "Don't start, Cyborg is going to be hard enough to handle." He muttered with an annoyed glare.

Starfire crossed her arms and gave Robin a face that asked, no, told him to knock it off. Sheesh, was she the only one who WOULDN'T tease?... probably, knowing her friends.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Robin apologized after seeing Starfire's face. He sounded… mostly truthfully sorry. He knew Cyborg was going to tease the two teens for days… weeks… possibly months. He might as well cut Beast Boy some slack.

Back in Terra's room, she was now grieving over her hair as well. Her mom had put it into a kind of bun with a few strands hanging down around her face.

"It's not that bad, Tara!" her mom said. "I think you look beautiful."

"I look like Barbie! AGAIN! Getting married to Ken… I don't even like Ken…" she whined.

"Oh, Tara, stop it!" Her mom joked. Terra whined again.

Beast Boy was about to say his thanks when one of his worst nightmares happened, Cyborg walked over with that 'face'.

"Awww, there's the groom now!" Cyborg laughed out as he walked up from behind Robin. "Now remember BB, no seeing Terra, the groom has to wait till the ceremony."

Starfire sighed, she could tell any effort she made to stop the teasing, would be pointless. As Raven-ish as that sounded.

Robin tried not to laugh. It was so funny though! "Uh… have fun, Beast Boy," Robin half smirked as he walked by. He was hungry and wanted breakfast.

"I'm hungry," Terra pouted as her stomach growled.

"Well, change into some clothes and then you can go get breakfast," her mother said.

Terra looked ready to blow. "You made me go through ALL that just to take all of it off again and then have to put ALL back on LATER?" she complained as she stormed over to the bathroom.

"We had to check that the dress fit right," the queen called. "I'm leaving the dress here on your bed. I'll see you later."

Terra didn't answer as she changed into her Titan uniform. She didn't care what they said, this is what she was wearing today.

Beast Boy was about to complain, but was cut off by Cyborg.

"Get used to it, green bean, this is how your life will be everyday for years to come." The half robot laughed before following Robin.

Beast Boy moaned before walking over and pounding his head on the wall several times, before Starfire made him follow her and the other two boys.

Robin came to the dining room area a few minutes later. Breakfast had already been made and laid out for them to dig in. By now, the cooks had realized that these were teenagers, and not only did they eat a lot, but most of it was junk food. So, the cooks had made just that. A lot of junk food. Sugary cereals, waffles, pancakes, there was a dish of powdered sugar, butter for the waffles and pancakes, syrup. There was some bacon and sausage and eggs as well. Beast Boy had been made his own small dish of non-dairy waffles even.

"YAY!" Beast Boy cheered happily.

"Oooo," Cyborg drooled at the sight of the food and rubbed his palms together before sitting down and... taking about a quarter of everything on the table and stacking it on his plates.

"...Dude, save some for the rest of us!" Beast Boy joked.

"Phst, Like I would eat anything YOU would," Cyborg laughed.

"... well, good point." Beast Boy shrugged.

Raven and Robin stared at the food, then at Cyborg. "Hey!" Robin said. "I'm hungry too!" he said, taking his seat and beginning to pile his plate.

Raven took a seat as well, not really piling her plate, but getting herself enough food.

Terra grumbled something as she walked down the hall. She turned the corner to the dining room and saw her friends. Her eyes fell to the ground after she spotted Cyborg. "Hey guys," she said quietly, half hoping Cyborg wouldn't hear her. She was sure he knew by now. All she could do was pray that he didn't.

Cyborg turned his head ever so slowly to look at Terra, and when he did, his face half that grin. "Hello... Terra." He said all too sweetly.

Beast Boy was wondering if he should just duck his head onto his pile of non dairy waffles, save himself hearing the teasing that was bound to come.

Terra stared at Cyborg as though he were going to kill her. She cautiously walked in more, taking a seat at the table. Cyborg scared her… she sat as far away as possible from him.

"Good morning, Terra," Raven said, also a little bit too nicely.

Terra gave them a nervous smile. "Heh…"

Cyborg's eyes followed Terra as he cut his food up, which he NEVER did. "Gee, I wonder if we should send Beast Boy out of the room..."

Beast Boy was still staring down at his waffles, yeah, falling face first in them was a good idea.

Terra slowly looked up at Cyborg, then glanced at Beast Boy, then back down at the food. She cleared her throat, almost as though she hadn't heard Cyborg. She began putting food on her plate, trying to ignore the fact that she could feel Cyborg and Raven staring at her.

"You know it's only tradition that the GROOM isn't supposed to see the BRIDE before the WEDDING." Cyborg said in a way nicer tone then fit him.

Beast Boy leaned down closer, his idea was looking tempting. Either that or he could fake a heart attack and faint or something... OR he could stuff the whole stack of waffles down Cyborg's throat. All those options were sounding really good...

Robin coughed back his laughter. Or… tried. You had to give him credit for at least trying. That was probably the only thing holding Terra back from shooting the Boy Wonder a death glare. Instead she shot it at Cyborg, though she could feel her cheeks getting redder and redder by the second.

Starfire leaned her elbow on the table and pressed her cheek onto her open hand and sighed. Like she thought, any tries to stop this would be pointless.

Cyborg only smiled at Terra. "Boy, I wish Mento and Elasta Girl could see their little widdle baby all grown up and getting married."

Fake heart attack, stuff food down Cyborg's throat... or stick head in waffles. Gee, which one? Beast Boy moaned and just slammed his head down, missing the waffles and hitting the table insted.

Terra glanced over at Beast Boy. She didn't feel like hitting her head like that so… she just kinda… sunk in her seat as though hiding. Why was it… that when you wanted to be invisible… everyone noticed you?

Raven smirked as Robin cleared his throat to try and overcome his laughter.

"Why are you guys so mean?" Beast Boy moaned though didn't move.

"It's fun," Cyborg smirked and took his first bite from the large pile of his own Mt. Food-a-lot. "Besides, 'Gar-" He stopped himself when Beast Boy whipped his head up and shot Cyborg a deadly glare. "Uh- BB, your fun to pick on."

Beast Boy almost sighed with relief, if Terra EVER, EVER heard his real name, he would probably either kill who ever told her, or die. Or if possible both.

Terra looked from Cyborg to Beast Boy, to Cyborg again with a cocked eyebrow. "Gar- what?" she asked with a confused look on her face. She looked at Beast Boy again, then back at Cyborg.

Raven couldn't laughter at that one. She once again got the evilest smile she could before coughing out her own laughter.

Cyborg shrugged as if he didn't know what she was talking about. Heck, the teasing he knew was pushing the green dude's limits, he rather not die some brutal death.

Beast Boy shot Raven a look that was telling her not to say the evil name that his parents had given him. Sometimes he wondered if they had been insane.

Raven smirked and mouthed the name to Beast Boy. Terra glanced over at Raven with a raised eyebrow. Robin was stifling his laughter. Terra looked back at Cyborg with a questioning look. Okay then… she shrugged as if it didn't matter.

Beast Boy's glare turned into a annoyed one and ripped a piece from his waffle and tossed it at Raven's face.

Cyborg ignored Terra and now concentrating on his large stack of food.

Raven smirked still, the waffle piece stopped right in front of her face, covered in a black aura of her power. Her smirk grew (if that was possible) as she sent the waffle back at Beast Boy.

Terra glanced around. At least… Cyborg had stopped teasing though. Terra picked at her food with her fork, eating slowly.

"GAH!" Beast Boy ducked the flying waffle, though not without whapping his chin on the table. "Dude," he whined to himself as he rubbed his chin and sent an annoyed look Raven's way. When would he remember she could do that?

Raven only smirked still before continuing her meal.

Terra tried not to laugh but let out a small chuckle. She ate in silence though for the most part. She couldn't think of anything to say again.

"So when is it?" Beast Boy bolded up to ask.

"Excited?" Cyborg held his snicker.

Beast Boy sighed, "I should have known better then to talk around you."

"You think you would learn." Cyborg nodded before he stuffed a load of eggs and bacon in his mouth, making Beast Boy cringe.

Terra shrugged. "Nobody's told me. So… I don't know yet." She didn't look up when she spoke, afraid of blushing again.

"You should probably find out," Robin suggested.

Beast Boy picked at his waffles with his fork. Not really hungry, this whole thing was just plane downright awkward and weird in every way.

"Yes, I would not like to miss such an um- occasion-" Starfire was cut off after Cyborg swallowed.

"By something that is going to be a sure thing in the future." He said with the large grin.

Beast Boy was again considering thumping his head on the table. Maybe he would be able to knock himself out.

Terra sank lower in her seat so that really her head was only visible. She was thinking about going to ask someone when the wedding was. At least it would get her out of here. If Cyborg said one more thing…

"So does this mean this whole thing would be like, de-ja-vu kinda?" Cyborg asked as he looked up to the side as if thinking about it.

"Don't robots have an OFF button?" Beast Boy turned to look at Robin as he spoke.

"Half," Cyborg chimed.

"Sometimes, I wish," Robin told Beast Boy, mostly joking.

"You know what? I'm gonna go ask when the…" Terra started. "I'll just be back in a few minutes. Maybe," she added in a grumble.

"TERRA! Do I need to wear a tux? I mean this is YOUR WEDDING!" Cyborg called after her, just joking around again. He couldn't fit a tux if he tried. Unless they came in extra large.

"Maybe I'll-" Beast Boy started.

"Nuh uh, you're staying where I can see you. No lookin' at the bride till the weddin'." Cyborg smirked, and Beast Boy moaned and thumped his head on the table once more.

Terra groaned as she sped up her walk to get away from the table. She walked around, looking for Brion. He would know when the wedding was.

Robin and Raven exchanged sympathetic expressions. Poor Beast Boy… although Raven was enjoying his torment. As mean as that sounded, it was fun to watch.

Beast Boy was muttering something as he banged his head on the table a few times, not hard though.

"Don't take it hard man, it will all be over before you know it." Cyborg said.

"The teasing?"

"HECK NO! I meant the whole issue, teasing is the second and permanent issue."

Geo-Force nibbled on a carrot as he walked down the halls. Holding it in his mouth, he was more of sucking on it. In his hands held papers that he was looking over. He heard someone coming down the hall and looked up. He grinned and took the papers in one hand and the carrot in the other. "Hey Terra."

Terra smiled. "Hey Brion. Uhh… when's the… umm… wedding going to be?" she asked a little hesitantly. She didn't like talking about it. It was embarrassing to her.

"Uhh," Geo-Force looked to the left as he thought. "I think before lunch. I told Daniel, he seemed, 'concerned'." He said with sarcasm. "He made a break for it last night," Geo snickered in amusement. "Probably a good thing, just incase our parents try something sneaky."

Terra cocked her head to the side with a questioning look. "Break for it? What do you mean? Are you saying he's gone?" she asked almost sounding excited about it.

"Yep, he helped me look over a few things before he left. He offered to help with this whole thing, but I think he'll have enough trouble telling his own parents what happened." Geo again looked amused.

"Yeah, no kidding," Terra laughed a little. "So… what's gonna happen… after mom and dad find out what we did?" she asked sounding a little bit nervous.

"Umm, I don't have future seeing powers, but I predict we are going to have some arguing to do." Geo laughed. He was feeling in a better mood, despite what was probably about to come. "Lectures, uh- grounding? But I'm hoping that Daniel's and mine trade plan work out. If so, there is no reason you HAVE to get married to ANYONE." He meant that too. He hated the Betrothal thing.

* * *

Hello peoples! Just two more chapters and this monster long fic shall be over! I am having problems with the last chapter, so it might take a little while. Too bad though, the next chapter is a cliff hanger so you gotta just hang on it for awile -evil laughter-

Okay, Yeah, thank you all for reading still, you are all great and so loyal is almost makes me wanna cry - blows into hanky-

_**...Please Read and Review...**_


	23. Chapter: 22

**Chapter 22:**

"Oh," Terra said, noting her voice sounded… disappointed! She covered it as best she could, asking another question. "What trade plan?"

_What was THAT?_ she scolded herself.

_I dunno!_

_You sounded disappointed!_ she fought with herself again.

_I didn't mean to! It just came out like that! Sorry! Jeez…_

Geo raised his eye brow at Terra before answering her. "We've set up a system that will help Markovia. Trade wise, the prices on items should drop, that should help the people out a lot. I could probably forge Father's signature on it." He smirked proudly. "But I rather he did it."

"Oh. Okay. That sounds good," Terra said, nodding her head. "How do you plan on getting him to sign it?"

"Getting him to approve of it of course." Geo-Force rolled his eyes as if Terra should know all this.

Terra gave Brion a joking glare. "Well… okay then," she said with a shrug. She was kind of just… stalling. She didn't want to go back to the other Titans. She knew Cyborg would still be on his teasing streak, more then likely.

Geo shrugged. "Whatcha up too? You still got a few hours before you have to get ready. Knowing Mother, she'll probably spend hours on you." He joked.

Terra half sighed half moaned. "Yay for me…" she said. "I would go back to breakfast but Cyborg's on a teasing roll." She half rolled her eyes in an annoyed way.

Geo-Force laughed. "Darn, I missed the teasing. All well, teasing about nothing. Because I am never letting my little widdle sister get married, ever." He smiled as he slung the hand that held the papers around her shoulders.

Terra gave him an annoyed look. "Well, you'll have to later in life. Sorry, I don't feel like spending my life alone," she joked back, pushing his arm away from her shoulder. "And never call me that again," she laughed.

"It's called a dog, get one and you'll never be alone." Geo smiled innocently. He looked at his carrot before bringing it up to his mouth and taking a bite.

Terra rolled her eyes again; biting back from saying she already had one. Well… kind of. In her mind… Beast Boy was hers. And he could turn into a dog. So, it all worked out. "Whatever," she settled for instead.

"Don't whatever me." Geo joked after he swallowed his food. "You're just going to have to live with an over protective brother, because now I know where you live." He smirked.

Terra gave an annoyed, but joking, glare again. "I'll convince the Titans to move," she said with a straight face and almost sounding serious.

"And I'm sure finding a group of teenagers with super powers will be hard to find." Geo smirked as he eyed his carrot.

Terra sighed. "You're impossible. You know that?" she questioned while shaking her head a little.

Geo turned his head and smiled at Terra. "Ah, one thing we share." He laughed before he snapped his head to look in front of him as their father made his way over.

"Tara, shouldn't you be getting ready?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

Terra looked up and raised an eyebrow too. "Already?" she asked in an almost whining tone. She thought she had until lunch to get ready.

"The weddings before dinner." He nodded, calling lunch dinner.

"That's my cue," Geo turned around and jogged off.

Terra sighed. "Fine. I'll go get ready then," she grumbled. She hated this still. Just the fact that they had tried to get her to marry some guy was enough to make her mad. The only thing that made her look forward to it was seeing their faces when their plan of marrying her off screwed up.

The king nodded, "I'll go get your mother then." He turned around and left.

"If I NEVER have to be around them for the next week or so, I WON'T COMPLAIN!" Beast Boy complained as he marched down the hall a minute later. "Teasing, I think it should be outlawed for some people." he joked at Terra

Terra looked towards Beast Boy now, almost laughing. "Why? What'd they do now? Or, say anyways." She was sure it was something about the whole 'marriage' thing. What else could it have been about? "Oh, the- umm… the…ceremony is around lunch time," she informed him.

"Take a wild guess," Beast Boy rolled his eyes though grinned. "We need to find that OFF switch on Cyborg." He joked before nodding at the whole time thing. He looked down as his foot scuffed the floor. "Yeah- uh- thanks."

"Yeah…" Terra looked down at her feet too, not knowing what to say. "What? Oh, uh… yeah, anytime," she responded to his 'thanks'. The blonde glanced up at Beast Boy for a second and then glanced away again.

Beast Boy let a few minutes pass before he looked up and cleared his throat. "Well... um... See you." He smiled, a more nervous one then anything before turning around to go meet up with the others, having no where else to go.

Terra smiled back, also nervously. "Yeah… uh… later," she said. With that, she continued on to her room, remembering that she was supposed to be getting ready for the ceremony.

Beast Boy didn't make it to where he had left his friends; he made a turn and walked into his room. Closing it behind him he threw himself on the bed. Did he have to shower? His hair! HE SHOULDN'T BE THINKING ABOUT GETTING READY FOR SOMTHING LIKE THIS! Too weird... way...

_Stop complaining, you wanted a way to get her out, you got it, and are complaining!_

_I didn't think I would be helping like this! _Beast Boy complained to that annoying voice. He moaned with his face in his pillow and just laid there for the moment. Not knowing what was expected of him, so just doing nothing.

When Terra came to her room, she wasn't surprised to see her door open and her mother already in there. "Tara, where have you been? You need to start getting ready for your wedding!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Terra grumbled as she started heading for the shower after taking the dress from her mom so she could change into it. She knew already that her mom would want her to take a shower before she got married. Her mom was just like that. She took a quick enough shower and dried her hair. Once again, she knew her mom would want to style it or something. Terra pulled the small white dress on and came out of the bathroom.

The Queen was over by the mirror, make-up spread out over the desk like area. Terra groaned. She hated make-up. "Come sit, dear," her mom said, patting the little bench-like seat. Terra sighed as she came over and sat down. She glared most of the time that her mother did her make-up. _I'm not a kid. I know how to do this… _she thought in complaint.

It seemed to take forever before the make-up was finally done. Terra glared at her reflection again. The Queen now was pulling out hair things. A curling iron, straightening iron, hair ties and all. Terra rolled her eyes before her mom started doing her hair in the way _she _wanted it. It also seemed to Terra to take hours. Her mom finally stepped back to admire her work as Terra added one last thing: the butterfly hair clip. It was just about the only thing she'd chosen for this whole ordeal that hadn't been shot down.

"You look beautiful, Tara!" her mom repeated.

"Mom! You've said that about fifteen bajillion times!" Terra whined, making up a number.

Beast Boy hadn't done much of anything the whole time. He didn't know if he had to do his hair or clean up or anything! He was 15; he shouldn't know how to do any of this, which he didn't. Times like this he kinda wished Rita was around. Though at the same time glad she wasn't. Beast Boy smirked as he thought about her reaction to the whole thing. Trying to decide if she would fuss over him or rant about how she didn't like it. Probably a mix.

Cyborg had been in here a few times, the teasing only lasted a few minutes before he tried to help, though there was nothing he could do and soon just left. Beast Boy had just laid on his bed after the last visit and stared at his ceiling. He couldn't figure out why he was nervous.

_Nothing to be nervous about! I mean this thing isn't for real, it's just like, pretend... sort of.._

_You're nervous because you day dream about this don't cha?_

_NO!_ Beast Boy's face turned red again, at his own thoughts. Jeez, this was easier said then done. And he thought asking her out once or twice was hard, this was going to be nearly impossible for him.

Terra now stood with her arms crossed. Her mother had forced her to wear these high heels. She could barely stand in them! Much less walk in them… After one last proud smile, the Queen left her daughter's room. The second she was gone, Terra fell back on her bed and groaned. She felt like she had nonstop butterflies in her stomach. She hated that feeling. Well, usually it was a good feeling because it meant something good was happening between her and Beast Boy. But this was just… nervous butterflies.

"Are you ready YET? I saw mother leave, thought coast might be clear." Geo laughed as he walked into Terra's room.

Terra didn't even have to look over to know who it was. "Yes," Terra grumbled. "I'm ready. And I hate it." She sat up to reveal her disgruntled expression and make-up and hair.

"...I'm going to have to steal a line from your robot friend, you look like a Barbie." Geo-Force smirked widely.

Terra glared at her brother. "I know that!" she chucked a pillow at him. "Just shut up." She crossed her arms. "Can you believe they want me to walk in these things?" she held one of the high heeled shoes. "I can barely stand!"

Geo caught the pillow and handled it for awhile before tossing it in the hall carelessly. "Yeah, actually I can believe it. Most girls can walk in heels." He joked.

Terra glared again. "Well, I can't. I'm not like that and you know it. I've been wandering around and fighting in hiking boots for the past while and I haven't worn heels for what seems like years!" She took a deep breath before starting up again. "And I'll be surprised if I don't trip on the hem of this dress at least once!"

"That will be funny." Geo smirked in his teasing way.

Terra groaned and looked around her room for something to hit her head on. She looked back to Brion though. "You're really not helping," she only half joked.

"I already did my share of helping." Geo laughed.

Terra didn't reply to him. She knew he was right. So, instead, she did just about the most immature thing you could see a fifteen year-old do; she stuck her tongue out at him. Some things never changed.

Geo-Force laughed at his little sister. "Sorry Tar, I refuse to sink down to THAT level." He joked with her.

"Well, I just did, so… so… I don't like this conversation." She gave him a mostly mock glare at the fact that he'd pretty much outsmarted her.

Geo laughed. "You don't like any conversation you can't win at." He grinned before his head turned sharply as several guards ran down the hall yelling. His face lost that joking smirk as he turned and followed. "Stay." He yelled over his shoulder at Terra.

Terra's head had snapped up as well at hearing the yelling. She had just stood up, ready to follow when Brion had to turn around and ruin everything again. She hadn't seen any action in days. Weeks actually. She tapped one foot… waiting… she honestly did try waiting… or she was just making sure the coast was clear. Brion should have known that she wouldn't listen to his 'Stay' command when there was stuff going on. He knew that Terra enjoyed being a part of the action. She quickly found her uniform and hurriedly changed into it. That was probably the fastest she ever gotten dressed before. It felt good to be back in real clothes. She ran out of her room, pulling her gloves on.

"What's all the commotion about doll face?" Cyborg teased as he asked Terra about the yelling right as he caught up with her, he had been running down the hall and Starfire was following a little ways in the air.

Terra glared as she pulled the hair tie out of her hair, letting it fall down as it usually did. She still had the make-up on and she couldn't take that off yet. Darn. "I don't know, that's why I'm out here," she said as she continued down the hall.

"Dudes! Wait up for me!" Beast Boy yelled as he tried catching up with them.

"Catch up yourself!" Cyborg laughed before he came to an extra exit dome like door that looked out into the country. Outside, Geo stood with red hands as if he was considering joining the fight taking place in the field. He turned his head around and half glared at Terra. "Do you EVER listen?" He snapped.

Robin and Raven had just come from another door. "She's never listened, we figured that out a long time ago," Robin half joked about his teammate.

Terra glared at the both of them. "When I want to!" she snapped back at Brion, staring down at the fight though.

Beast boy chuckled and Geo rolled his eyes before both looked over to what was happening. A giant, almost man like creature with no mouth and glaring red eyes was swiping madly at the small army. Its white skin gleamed in the fresh sun and didn't have a visible mark on it.

"Dude, what is it?" Beast Boy awed.

"That doesn't matter right now," Robin said sternly, causing Terra to draw her attention away from the creature and look back at him. "We have to take it down!"

Starfire and Cyborg nodded before both getting ready for the battle cry.

Beast Boy half grinned, at least in battle he could forget the whole issue for the time being. He glanced at Terra briefly as if asking if she was still coming before looking towards Robin, waiting for the signal.

Raven's hands glowed black as she held them up in ready position.

Terra smiled as she looked over at Robin, waiting for his 'go'. Finally, some action was going on. Terra caught Beast Boy's look and nodded. No way was she sitting this out!

"Titans," the team leader started. "GO!" he yelled.

"Took you long enough!" Beast Boy shouted at Robin in a joking way before dashing off into the battle scene the monster had cleared out. Cyborg was right behind him with ready fists and Starfire sailed over head.

Robin ignored Beast Boy's remark as he also ran to the battle. Raven was flying, ready to strike that monster as soon as they were within range of it.

Terra also flew overhead on a piece of Earth she had torn from the ground below her feet. Her hands glowed yellow and her hair sailed behind her as they all rushed through the air.

Starfire zoomed down and locked her arms around Cyborg's before lifting the ready half robot up. With a battle cry Starfire swung her half ton friend into the white creature. Cyborg thrusted in fist towards the monster, though it seemed to shrink and he fell into the mud the rain had left.

"Where did it-" Cyborg's next words where cut off as the monster rose, no longer white but in some sort of liquid form. Muddy water to be more exact.

"... Well... that's new." Cyborg moaned before he was washed aside by the monsters wave like attack.

Robin ran in, pulling out his bo-staff. He swung it around at the monster only to watch his staff go right through the thing. He scowled as he jumped back to avoid catching a blow from the monster.

With a yell, Terra lifted a large rock from the ground and threw it into the monster.

The creature made a swift watery movement to avoid the airborne earth. It didn't seem to have noticed Robin's failed attack and instead shot out a watery arm and whipped Starfire from the air.

"EEK!" She screeched before catching herself before hitting the muddy ground.

Beast Boy in his rhino form snorted as he charged with his head ducked and horn glinting for a brief moment. He ran head on but also just ran through the now annoyed monster.

The thing returned to its normal- if you can call it that- state and grabbed the confused green animal and threw him towards Terra.

Beast Boy morphed back into his human state before crashing into her. "AHHH!"

"GAH!" Terra yelped, being pushed off the rock and towards the ground. Her hand caught the edge of the rock though and she lifted herself up so she held herself up more, arms folded against the rock. She scowled as her hand glowed a brighter yellow and another piece of earth ripped itself up. She hurtled it at the monster before trying and failing to pull herself up.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled, shooting a whip-like shot of her power at the monster. She attempted to grab the monster by the ankle and yank it down.

The creature turned and its red ruby eyes glared at Raven, stating he thought her attempt annoying and weak before became a watery form once more and Raven's grip was broken.

"Dude, what is this thing!" Beast Boy growled as he watched.

Starfire flew to the other side of the creature to back Raven up with her starbolts, though they did little to it.

Terra pulled herself up on her knees on the rock. "As far as we know, all it can do is turn into water. Who knows what else it can do," she said.

Robin pulled out one of his disks, an electric one. He threw it at the monster, hoping it would hit, hoping that would take it out. Something made him doubt it wouldn't be that easy though.

The disk hit the monster in the chest, and in water state, shocked it. It didn't make any noise though it twitched in pain before morphing once more, this time, using Robins disk and turning into a Over Load looking creature.

"Smoooooth." Cyborg teased.

Robin cursed himself for that one, mentally kicked himself. Great… now what? He watched another shot of black power, Raven's, hit the monster.

Terra forced two giant, earth-made hands come up from the ground, each one grabbing the monster and trying to force it down.

The creature shot out a strap of electric energy Raven's way. The bolts and zaps road over her own energy before zapping the dark Titan herself. The monster then turned its attention to the earth attacking it. Its electric power was no good against the earth and helped it none. He then resumed its white form; only to be run into by a rampaging green elephant who had taken Terra's distraction to his advantage.

Cyborg came up from behind and punched the white creature in the back, and Starfire met it in front with a storm of lasers and starbolts.

"AHH!" Raven yelped being zapped by the electricity. She fell towards the ground, lucky she hadn't been too high up. She hit the ground and sat up, moaning and rubbing her head.

Robin ran towards the monster, bo-staff at the ready once again. He swung it around again to come in contact with the thing's head.

Terra waited for an opening spot so she wouldn't hit anyone before flying by and chucking another rock at the monster.

The monster let out the first noise it had made, a shrill squeal like noise as it became lost in confusion of the attacks. He turned one way and was hit by a flying bo-staff. Turned the other and a sonic cannon tripped him. He went to stand up but Starfire rained down on him with more starbolts.

Raven was back in the battle, now shooting shots of her black energy at the thing while Robin continued with his bo-staff. Terra kept throwing rocks, being sure to not hit one of her friends by mistake.

The monster, finally fed up with his losing battle situation, morphed into the ground itself and came up a few feet behind Starfire and Beast Boy and leaped into the air to pounce on them. His heavy body, would, no doubt crush the light weighted teens beneath him.

Starfire looked over her shoulder in time to let out a shrill -high-pitched scream, making Beast Boy turn his head around and freeze with whide eyes.

Robin immediately froze, eyes growing wide. "Starfire!" he yelled. "Beast Boy!"

**

* * *

**AHA! Evil cliffy!

Okay about the monster thing, its that white thing from **_Things Change_**. But since that eppie never really happened according to **_The Titan Chronicles_**, Grease and I deicided to use it here.

_**...Please Read and Review...**_


	24. Chapter: 23

**Chapter 23:**

"MOVE!" Raven yelled at them. She was cut off though by Terra's yell. The geomancer's hands and eyes both glowed bright golden yellow. That THING had made a huge mistake. First, it had turned to a rock material in front of someone who could control earth. Second, it had attempted to attack a friend and a person that was more then a friend to that earth controller. Not. Smart. The whole creature's body glowed a yellow color as it stopped in midair, almost hitting the two teens beneath it. Terra threw it back into the ground off a little ways, and hard.

The monster had wiggled in the air before being smashed away, the dust rose around its body. Hiding the knocked out creature for the moment.

Beast Boy was a paler shade of green and looked like he was about to faint, Starfire on the other hand, sighed and fell back in a faint. Though it only lasted a second before she sat up rubbing her head.

"That's my lil rocker!" Cyborg cheered as he thrusted his hands in the air.

"Starfire?" Robin asked, kneeling down on his knees to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nice job," Raven commented, looking over to the knocked out creature.

Terra first stared, almost shocked that she had taken the thing out. Her face broke out into a smile as the Titans congratulated her. She gave a half laugh at Cyborg before looking at Beast Boy. "You okay?" she asked.

Starfire had her hand on her chest and took in a few deep breaths with closed eyes before looking up at Robin and smiling. "Yes, I am fine, thank you."

Beast Boy shook his head and turned to look at Terra. "Besides maybe needing new pants, fine, thanks Terra." He walked over and held his hand out for a high five while grinning madly.

Terra laughed at Beast Boy's remark and gave him a high five.

"Good job, Terra," Robin complimented, smiling now that he knew Starfire was okay.

Terra's grin grew a little more, if that was possible. They really didn't have to compliment her. This was her job, and they were her friends. "No problem," she said with a small shrug, kind of unsure of what to say.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to compliment Terra again when a loud cheer broke him off. His ears twitched in the direction of the village before he looked over to see the people cheering for the Titans, heh, guess they weren't used to super heroes like the people in Jump City, who pretty much ignored the Titans.

Terra's smile slipped off her face to a more… surprised look. She turned her head to look at all the people before smiling again. They were cheering… for the Titans. Okay, so she wasn't used to that kind of thing.

Robin looked over, almost looking as though he didn't know what 'cheering' was. It was a lot different then in Jump City. Raven was smirking though, almost cockily.

"COOL! Dude I could soooo get used to this!" Beast Boy laughed.

Starfire stood up, using Robin's arm for balance, she looked over the people, smiling. "This is... new." She stated.

"Yeah," Robin agreed with Starfire, a small laugh in his voice.

"Well, don't get too used to it," Raven warned her friends. She knew it wouldn't be like this back in Jump City.

"Terra!" Geo-Force came running over, he had sat the fight out, trusting his sister this time.

Terra laughed at her friends before turning her head to look at her brother, still smiling. She waved, not really knowing what to say.

Geo smiled at Terra before pointing behind him where their parents stood. "He wants to talk to you." He said brightly.

Terra's smile fell. She thought she might be in trouble. And she supposed she kinda should be. She just broke about a dozen rules in one move. Nodding anyways, she turned and started walking to her mother and father, a little slower then usual though.

Geo walked beside her, though grinning, which was unlike him.

Beast Boy watched Terra, but stayed put. He knew better by now then to jump into things.

Robin had only really glanced at Terra before looking back at the crowd of people.

Terra stopped in front of her parents, keeping her head slightly bowed and looking up at them. She stood straight though, arms at her sides.

The king had crossed arms though a small stack of papers blew in his hand. "Tara." He started. "What you just did was...very heroic." His mouth twitched, though he didn't grin despite it.

Terra had eyed the papers and immediately assumed that they were the papers Brion had her sign. She wasn't sure, but she had a horrible gut feeling that's what they were. She had readied herself for the scorning and lecture of a lifetime. It took her a minute to process what her father had said. She looked up to see her mother's smile, small, but a smile none the less. "Huh?" she asked, confused.

The king nodded and pulled the papers out from where he had his hand tucked by his side. "Brion showed me the trading he set up, it needs work." He looked at his son who bowed his head and muttered how he thought it was good enough, before looking back to Terra. "But it should work out... the uh- betroth thing... that amused me, despite myself." He admitted.

Terra looked up, smiling. "Really? You really think it'll work?" Then, her smile faded again at the 'betroth' comment. She grinned kinda nervously. "Uh… yeah… heh…" Again, she didn't know what to say.

The king nodded, closing his eyes as he did before opening them and looking back down at Terra with a slightly more visible grin. "Which means..." He looked as if he were battling himself, pride wise. "You don't have to stay... if you don't want too."

Geo-Force then turned his head to look at Terra, you could tell he was hoping she would stay. Annoying or not, he did miss his sister.

Terra smiled, holding herself back. She would have jumped for joy, if this weren't her family she was standing in front of. She didn't know… what to do now. She glanced from her father, to mother, to brother. She would have easily accepted and left. But the way her father had said that… the way Brion and her mom were looking at her, she just felt weird. "Oh- okay," was all she could really think of to say.

The king set his hand on her shoulder and spoke the softest he had for awhile. "Think about it and tell me by tonight." He stood up straight and walked back into the castle right before Beast Boy came walking up.

Geo glanced at their father then at Terra, he smiled for a moment before jogging to catch up.

Terra felt a horrible guilty pang in her stomach when he put his hand on her shoulder. As her family all walked away, she couldn't help but groan in an annoyed voice. Why was life never easy? One of those simple 'That was heroic, you can leave now' things. No, they had to make her feel guilty about leaving and make her choose between family and friends. Isn't that what she wanted though? At the beginning of all this? To be able to make her own choices? Well… now she wasn't liking it.

"Terra?" Beast Boy asked in a questioning voice as he set his hand on her shoulder. "What's up?"

Another guilty pang hit Terra's stomach. "I'm not getting married… I can go home now…" she knew it sounded as though she thought that was a bad thing. But, it wasn't. The bad part was deciding if this was home, or if Titan's Tower was home. "They all… want me… to stay…" she trailed.

Beast Boy's face brightened at her first words and his mouth formed an open smile, though it all faded at her next words. She sounded... well, not happy about it. "Do... you want to... stay?" He asked in a whisper.

_Say no say no say no say no-_ He urged. _But what if she DOES want to stay with her family?..._ his mind trailed.

Terra bit her lip. "I dunno…" she looked over at him. "I mean… I want to go back… to Titans Tower… but… I don't know… how to tell them that." She would like to stay here, but Titans Tower… that was just so much more. There was more to do, there were her friends, there was… Beast Boy. "At the beginning of all this… I would have given anything to stay at Titans Tower, they finally give me the choice, and they gotta make me feel guilty," she grumbled.

Beast Boy nodded, "You can always, like, visit or something right?" He asked, hopeful. "I mean, it's like, not going to be the same at the tower, you know?" He grinned weakly, trying to tell her he wanted her to come back, without making it totally obvious.

"Yeah… but… it's hard… to tell them that I don't want to stay. I mean… I don't know how to tell them that… you know… I'd rather go back to Titans Tower then stay here without making it sound like I don't want to be around them." Terra was trying hard to choose her words wisely.

Beast Boy shifted his eyes down to the ground for a moment in his own thinking. "I could tell Geo for you, and maybe he could tell your parents." He suggested.

Terra shook her head. "I think I should tell them… it's just… on of those things, you know?" she asked, rubbing her arm. Yeah, she'd feel horrible, but she thought that her parents would feel better if she told them. It was just a feeling that she had.

Beast Boy smiled and nodded, "yeah I get you, I would do the same... or die trying." He laughed.

Terra laughed a little. It was hard to believe that she was finally able to go home. There was just one thing standing in the way. She would never stop loving her family. Sure, they drove her up the wall sometimes, but she did care for them. Maybe a little space was good for her though. Maybe just a few family visits were good here and there. "So… when should I tell them?" she asked Beast Boy.

"Don't ask me," Beast Boy took a step back as if she where poison, of course, joking. "This is the part in the great life adventure where I sit back and watch." He laughed once more.

"Great," Terra said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Thanks Beast Boy," she mostly joked. She wondered is she should wait until later, or just go find them now.

"That's what I'm here for," He joked, "I'm going to let you think about it, so, I'll be with the others." He sent Terra a warm smile before jogging over to where his friends still stood.

Terra smiled after Beast Boy, starting to walk away, back towards the castle. She had to think of a way to tell them that wouldn't sound as though she didn't want to stay. That was hard for Terra.

Starfire met Beast Boy a little less then half way, she floated in the air with her hands held at her chest and large wondering eyes. "Please, inform me of what is the going ons?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "Terra has to talk to her family." was all he said. If Terra wanted to give them details, she would. It wasn't his business really.

Terra entered the castle, walking slower now, trying to give herself more time to think. She wondered where her parents and brother would be. Throne room, maybe? She wasn't sure. She'd check around a little bit.

"Boo," Geo walked up from behind Terra, again as he did often, falling into step with her.

Terra jumped slightly, then sighed. She really should be used to that by now. "Hey," she smiled weakly. "Uh… what's up?" she tried, knowing small talk would get her nowhere.

Geo ignored her question and kept his eyes straight ahead. "Are you staying?" He asked his own instead.

"Umm…" Terra started, that guilty feeling coming back. "I- uh… I… dunno," she lied. Okay, harder then she thought… she couldn't just lie like that though… she'd have to say something sooner or later.

"You're a good liar, but I've known you too long," Geo-Force smirked as he turned his head to look at her. "So what you are basically saying is," he cleared his throat. "You're leaving and don't know how to tell mom and dad? Am I right? hmmm?" he nudged her arm.

Terra stared at him with one of those joking 'I hate you' looks. She sighed. "Yeah… It's not that I don't wanna be around you guys… but…" she didn't know how to finish. She didn't know how to explain the way she felt.

"I understand." Geo shrugged and turned his head back. His dark blue eyes looked down at the red flooring as he walked. "I guess I just... worry over you too much." He smiled very briefly.

Terra looked over, smiling. "Thanks…" she said. When she remembered all those times she got annoyed with him earlier on, she has thought he was just being an annoying, intruding pain. She realized now though, that he'd just been trying to protect her, in a way. Okay, so Brion was special. He could be protecting her and get on her nerves at the same time. Just like big brothers were supposed to.

"Don't thank me, you'll be screaming at me next time I come around." Geo-Force smirked as his eyes darted up and looked at the throne room. "Your stop, sis." He announced.

Terra was tempted to say 'true' but didn't as they came to the throne room. She heaved a heavy sigh and walked in, slowly. "Mom? Dad?" she called. It was the first time she'd really called them 'mom' and 'dad' when she wasn't annoyed.

"Tara," Her father met her half way. "What is it?"

Geo-Force shifted for a moment before turning around and jogging towards his room.

Terra's arm was crossed over her chest, hand holding her other arm. "Um…" she started. "I- I kinda made a decision…" Her voice trailed into her sentence. "I… uh…" she stuttered.

Her father nodded, his silent way of telling her to continue.

Terra slowly continued. This was so hard for her. "It- it's not that I don't wanna be with you guys… but… my friends…they need me… and…" she trailed. She needed them. She didn't want to sound mean, but she had lived without her family for years; from when she was sent away to America to now. If not for the Titans, her friends, she wouldn't be alive. And she knew that as a fact.

The kind nodded again, glancing at his wife before back down at Terra and grinning. "I understand."

Terra looked from her father, and to her mother. Her mother was giving her one of those… soft, sad smiles. She turned back to her father. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I mean… I did miss you guys. A lot. Maybe… I can start visiting every now and then?" she suggested in a hopeful tone.

"That would be fine," He grinned once more and nodded. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." He added.

Terra finally smiled again. "Thanks," she said, not sure of what else to say. Half a second later, she had her arms around her father's neck in a hug. It had been a long time since she hugged either of her parents. Not since she was a little girl.

Her father looked taken aback; a nervous grin swept his face before he patted her back then gently peeled the blonde off of him. He wasn't really the hugging type of person either.

Terra just grinned, knowing her dad didn't like hugs. "Well… I'm gonna go tell my friends then," she said. She looked over at her mom, who was still smiling.

Her father nodded once more, not really a man of many words. "Take care, Tara. I'm proud of you." At that he turned around and left.

Terra watched her mom and dad go off. It was hard for her to say her next words… maybe because she wasn't used to saying it. "I love you." She said it quietly, almost to herself. She wasn't sure if her parents would have heard her, but she didn't exactly wait to find out, already turning to leave. She had never been all that close to her parents, she'd always been more of the trouble maker.

Geo walked down the hall at a fast rate, he had grabbed the picture frame off his desk to give to her. He was sure she didn't have this photo. "Terra!" He called, now jogging to reach her.

Terra turned to look at Brion. "Hey," she said, smiling and slowing her walk down a little.

"Hey," He echoed before handing the frame to Terra. "It's a uh- picture... I thought you might want one since you don't have one already." He shrugged.

In the picture it showed a large group of kids all posed in the courtyard. The older and taller ones stood in the back, while a few younger ones sat down in a half circle. In the middle of the nicely dressed (all but a few younger boys) sat two blonde kids. One, longer hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a jean jumper and was covered in mud. Long blonde pig tails, though two strands framed her heart shaped face. Sitting next to her with crossed arms was a boy with shorter, spiky dirty blonde hair and stormy blue eyes, looking like he was annoyed with the little girl next to him.

Terra took the picture and looked down at it. A smile spread across her face. "Wow…" she said. "I remember taking this." Her blue eyes scanned over the picture, resting on herself and Brion. She laughed at the look on her older brother's face before looking up. "Are you sure you want to give this to me?" she asked. "I mean… Don't you want it?"

Geo grinned and shrugged, "I got others." He said simply. "Though look all you want, you wont find a single picture of you in a dress, or if you are, not looking happy about it." He laughed.

Terra laughed again. "Never have liked dresses," she shrugged, still smiling though. "I probably never will, either." She wasn't joking… at all. "Thanks, Brion," she added.

"Eh, that doesn't bother me. Because now I can rest assure my little widdle sister will never wear a wedding dress." Geo smiled and cocked his head to the side in mock innocence.

Terra gave her older brother an annoyed, but joking, glare. "Well, that's the only dress I probably will ever wear, so-" Terra cut herself off, sticking her tongue out at Brion. The stubborn blonde meant it as a joke, but it was most likely true.

"Mmm hm," Geo laughed. "You should get started, I'll walk you out- and not taking NO for an answer." He smirked.

Terra sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine," she whined out as though it was the worst thing that could happen to her. "If you HAVE to."

"Yes I have to," Geo rolled his eyes and started walking out.

Terra made a face at the back of Brion's head before running to catch up.

Beast Boy caught the sight of two blonde teenagers out of the corner out of his eye, but Starfire beat him to the greeting.

"Friends!" Starfire flew over and met Geo-Force and Terra half way.

Terra smiled, bringing her walk to a stop. "Hey Star," she replied, stealing a quick glance at Beast Boy. Robin and Raven also came to meet up with Terra and Geo.

Beast Boy slipped past the others to cut in front and make his way to Terra before them. He had a questioning look as he stopped next to Starfire, and kept his eyes on Terra. "So?"

"Have you done the, talk?" Starfire asked eagerly.

Terra looked to Beast Boy, then around the rest of her friends. She smiled. "I'm staying." It took her a second to realize that didn't sound right. "I mean, I'm coming home. Staying with you guys." Her smile grew slightly.

Beast Boy breathed a sigh of relief, he had felt... light headed at her first choice of words.

Starfire squealed before jumping the next foot or two and grabbing Terra in a hug. "Friend I am most overjoyed!" she squealed again.

"GAH!" Terra yelped at the sudden, but expected, hug. "Yeah… I am too," she choked out.

"Um-Starfire... Star." Beast Boy tapped her on the shoulder. "... Robin! Your girlfriend is choking Terra!" He yelled over his shoulder, making Cyborg snort.

Starfire let go of Terra, smiling largly.

Terra shook her head after being released. That girl could hug HARD! She laughed a little at Beast Boy's comment.

Robin looked away from Starfire, making sure she wouldn't see his face. He didn't say anything and pretended to not have heard Beast Boy, but you could tell he'd heard by the way he was blushing.

Geo looked around at the Titans before speaking up. "Are you guys going to be able to get home yourselves?"

"I can transport us home," Raven spoke up. It would be a lot easier and faster then walking.

"Good," Geo nodded and crossed his arms, letting his eyes glance at the ground for a moment.

"FINALLY! HOME! I get to sleep on my own bed tonight!" Beast Boy cheered.

"If you can find it in that room." Cyborg snickered.

Robin laughed at Cyborg while Raven smirked at Beast Boy. Terra laughed at her friends. "So… I guess we should be going soon?" she asked.

Geo nodded at Terra.

"Are we all ready?" Robin asked. Raven nodded and Terra did too.

Cyborg Beast Boy and Starfire also agreed.

"Take care, and uh- sorry for the... trouble." Geo half grinned as he took a few steps back.

Terra laughed a little. "It's okay… I guess." She had a joking smile on her face. "See you around, Brion." That moment, all the Titans were surrounded in a black orb-like shape of Raven's power. Terra smiled as she waved to her brother. Then, almost instantly they were gone. There was kind of a cold, chilly feeling before the black orb died and they were surrounded in sunlight right outside Titans Tower.

Geo had smiled while waving back to his sister as he watched them leave.

Beast Boy stumbled a little bit after being released from the (in his words) creepy black thingy. "Dude, I will never get used to that," he shivered.

Raven glared at Beast Boy, more of an annoyed glare though. "Grow up," she ordered, whapping him over the head.

Robin shook his head. Not even home a minute and already Raven and Beast Boy were bickering.

"Owww," Beast Boy whined as he rubbed his head. "I rather good ol' fashion flying sorry," he stuck his tongue out at Raven before scooting off to hide behind Terra. Though if Raven wanted to whap him he knew nothing would stop her.

Cyborg sighed and shook his head, "Home sweet home." He said in a joking voice.

Terra giggled rolled her eyes. "Going to your girlfriend for protection now?" Raven smirked. "That's sad, Beast Boy," her sarcastic tone coming back to her. That made Terra shut up and give the Empath an annoyed look.

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at Raven again, though not leaving his position.

Robin shook his head and started to the Tower. "I swear those two will never change. They'll be 80 years old someday and still get on each other's nerves."

"Yeah-" Cyborg walked beside Robin. "I see them now, Raven chasing Beast Boy through the tower at some slug pace whapping him on the head with a cane." He busted into laughter, Starfire who was following giggled.

Raven glared at her friends. "It's not my fault he'll just THEN be learning how to act the age he is now," she grumbled as she followed them in.

Terra couldn't help her slight laughter at the conversation of the others.

"What can I say? Being immature is more fun!" Beast Boy hollered after them. Starfire covered her mouth and giggled again, glad to be home and everyone back to their uh- normal selves.

"I agree," Terra told Beast Boy in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Being immature IS more fun."

Beast Boy turned his head to look at Terra and cocked a smile. "AT LEAST SOMONE AROUND HERE AGREES WITH ME!" He yelled at the others.

"Yeah, yeah," Cyborg waved his hand behind him before entering the tower.

Terra laughed again as she watched her friends go in the Tower. "It's great to be back home, isn't it?" she said. She sure thought so.

Beast Boy smiled warmly and turned his head back to face Terra again. "Yep. I missed the screaming and yelling and messy bed room," He joked as he slung his arm around her shoulders.

Terra laughed at his joking again. She hadn't laughed this much in weeks it seemed like. "I missed my room," she added in, putting her arm around his waist in a kind of joking way… and because she wanted to. "And our food… Cyborg makes better waffles."

"That's because, besides beating my butt at video games, teasing, and washing his car every hour, Cyborg has nothing else to do but cook." Beast Boy joked as he leaned the side of his head against Terra's for a moment then pulling it away again.

Terra looked at Beast Boy, smiling still. "Well, I would take his waffles over the ones at Markovia any day," she informed. "But, what you say is pretty much true," she joked along.

"Eh, I'm afraid too most of the time. Since he thinks non-dairy waffles are evil." Beast Boy laughed as he turned his head to look at her once more, a smile spreading over his face. "You know Terra... you still owe me a kiss." His voice was joking, but he was only half.

Terra furrowed her eyebrows. "Owe you? From when?" she asked. Not that she didn't WANT to kiss him. She did… she was just wondering.

Beast Boy smirked, "You started the last one before YOUR mom came in. So there for YOU owe ME one." He laughed to himself.

Terra raised an eyebrow, now smirking as well. "Oh, really?" she asked. Of course she remembered… she might want to make him suffer though. Just for fun.

"Yep, and if you don't, then I'll just have to steal a kiss from you so HA!" Beast Boy looked proud of himself.

Terra grinned, removing her arm from around his waist. She stood in front of him now, facing him, still smiling. "I'd like to see you try," she joked with a smirk on her face. It was pretty much killing her to just not kiss him already.

Beast Boy also removed his arm. "Sure?" He cocked his eye brow, still smirking though. "Gonna do this the hard way then I see."

"Maybe," Terra said cockily with a half shrug and amused smirk.

"Fine, be that way." Beast Boy looked amused as well. "I'll give you a second to start running."

Terra cocked her head to the side. "Why would I run from you?" she asked in a more then flirty tone.

"I dunno, I'll never figure girls out." He joked before stealing a quick peck on the lips from her, more of a teaser. "One more then others," he joked again in his own flirty tone.

Terra gave a joking half glare and playfully punched him. Of course… that was after the smile from being kissed. "Boys are no easier to understand," she joked back.

"Only becuase girls make things more complicated." He laughed and grabbed the hand that had punched him. "You make things harder then they are," he laughed again.

Terra considered his words before nodding her head agreement. "True, true," she said. She smiled and laced her fingers through his.

Beast Boy put on probably his most flirty look. Lowered eye brows, and a half smile so his teeth where just visible. He let his green eyes scan over her face before leaning in and cocking his head to the side, just a little,

Terra's smile softened and she also leaned in more, taking in every aspect of Beast Boy's face. When there was only so much space left between them, Terra's blue eyes closed.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and smiled as he closed the small gap that was between them. His gloved hand slowly made its way to the back of her head and he took a small step closer.

Terra also stepped closer, as close as she could. One of her hands rested on his shoulder while her other hand still held his hand.

Beast Boy took his time, no rush, the others where inside and probably bickering over something. Right now it was just him and Terra, finally. He had to pull away, people DID breathe you know. He would have gladly asked for another kiss if not for the voice just a little ways away.

"Cough, cough, gag, choke." Cyborg laughed from the side. "Jeez, I should have stayed inside. You two are going to make me hurl."

Terra opened her eyes with a slightly annoyed look, but more of a happy one. "Then maybe you should stay INside," Terra warned, despite the blush creeping up her face. It seemed she only blushed about kissing Beast Boy when other people were around. Or… mostly anyways.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and quietly moaned to himself, Cyborg, they should just nick name him 'Moment ruiner'.

"What? And leave my two most favorite friends out here?" Cyborg smiled, in his language, that meant he was going to tease.

"It was good while it lasted," Beast Boy whispered and smiled to Terra.

Terra nodded her head in agreement with a smile. "We should run inside… and lock him out of the Tower…" she said in a whisper, thinking out loud.

"We should, but then he would be too mad to help us build the gadgets we need to get Raven back for her whole book thing." Beast Boy pushed away and smirked in a more, evil-ish way.

"Whatcha two whisperin' bout?" Cyborg asked as he walked up beside them.

"Nosy much?" Beast Boy laughed.

"Yep."

Terra raised an eyebrow, wondering what Beast Boy had in mind. "Curiosity killed the cat," she warned Cyborg in an almost sing-song voice.

"And luckily not the Cyborg." He laughed. "C'mon, let's go work on the revenge plot, you in Barbie?"

Beast Boy snickered at the nick name as he looked over at Terra for her answer.

"Do you even HAVE to ask?" Terra shot at Cyborg with laughter in her voice, ignoring the nickname. "So… what'd you have in mind?"

Cyborg smirked, "I'll tell you while I build the speakers." He turned to walk in the garage. Beast Boy followed, though bumping Terra's shoulder with his own on his way. He looked over his shoulder and grinned at her before looking up at Cyborg while he talked.

Terra followed as well, playfully whacking Beast Boy as she tuned in to listen to the revenge plot. She must have had the evilest little smirk on her face. This… was going to be great.

* * *

Well, that ends this fic! I really hope you all enjoyed it, and thank you all for reading and reviewing. Loyal readers are really great to have )

As for the prank, it will be in the beginging of the next Titan Chronicle, _**Doom Patrol and Two Titans**_ (which is coming out shortly). I hope to hear from you on those if at all possible.

Thank you all again, you've been great!


End file.
